Love and Bloody Roses
by Serenity Angel14
Summary: A Serial Killer is stalking the women of LA. He has chosen his next victim, Serena Luna. It is up to one man to save her, the handsome homicide detective Darien Shields, who has been assigned the job of her body guard. Can he save her before its too late?
1. Prologue

**Love and Bloody Roses**

**Prologue**

Molly pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked down the dark street of Los Angeles, she had had to stay late tonight for her jerk of a boss, who was constantly hitting on her, but her pay check was worth it putting up with it, it was very generous for a secretarial position.

When she finally made it home, there were no lights on in the first floor apartment, which was unusual, her roommate Melissa should have been back from work hours ago. Melissa wasn't very sociable, and as a result she rarely went out after dark, despite all the guys she constantly had asking her out. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, but she'd had a difficult childhood with only a drunken father to support her and her younger sister, whom she had practically raised by herself.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her key and opened the door to the dark apartment. She had probably just gone to bed early. Closing the door behind her, she locked it and slid the dead bolt securely into place, she then turned on the lights and took off her coat. Tossing it over the couch, she picked up the mail from the small table by the door where Melissa always placed it when she got home from work at Child Services.

Flicking through the mail, she walked into the small kitchenette.

"Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk." Dropping her mail onto the counter top, she filled the cheap electric kettle with water and switched it on. Glancing around the apartment, she noticed that Melissa's door was closed, Melissa didn't often close her door.

Hesitating only a moment, she walked over to the door and knocked gently.

Silence.

"Melissa?" She called through the door.

Silence.

Very slowly she turned the doorknob and opened the door a crack, but she saw only darkness.

"Melissa? Are you asleep?" She opened the door wider to see the bed, and seeing only Melissa's feet, she opened the door completely. "I didn't think you were home for a second there-." She turned on the light and her words nearly choked her.

Melissa was lying on the bed, her lifeless eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. Her skin was pale, her mouth was open in a silent scream and she was drenched in her own blood. Her hands were tied to the headboard of the bed above her and she was wearing nothing but her electric pink underwear, which was now mostly stained red by her blood.

Molly's eyes numbly noted the numerous vases of red roses around the room and finally her eyes shifted to the wall above the bed. A gasp escaped from her lips at the words smeared across the wall in blood.

'_Forever mine.'_

Molly let out a horror-filled scream before she felt a wave of darkness descend down upon her and the last thing she saw was the floor rushing towards her.


	2. Chapter 1 to 3

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Okay, first of all i love reviews and second of all this is my first serious fanfic so please be kind!

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

* * *

Sudden flashes that resembled lightening lit up the room and the lifeless body of Melissa Gordan, aged twenty-two.

Detective Darien Shields shook his head at the sight of the once beautiful young woman tied to the bed before him. The forensic team taking numerous photographs around him of the crime scene. He had seen this sight four times before over the last six months and it was starting to get to him that he couldn't catch this psycho.

The press had labelled him the _'Red Rose Killer'_, which was a pity as it brought a bad name to such a beautiful flower, his favourite flower had always been the red rose, but now he wasn't so sure. He and his partner had been chasing this guy for six months and still they had no good leads.

Now five women had been killed by the psychopath, all had been between the ages of twenty and twenty-five. All beautiful, attractive women who didn't have much of a social life and their occupation always had something to do with children. The first victim had been a Paediatrician, the second a Child Psychologist, the third a Midwife, the fourth had been a Nanny and now a Child Services Worker who in the past two years had taken over two dozen children from their parents whom she had deemed as 'unfit' to raise them. This left a very long list of suspects who held a possible grudge against the latest victim.

"The Red Rose Killer strikes again." His partner of four years said as he entered the room and stood beside him. "Man, this guy is smart." His partner, Detective Andrew Simons, three years his senior, reached into his pocket and took out a piece gum. As a rookie, he had always been physically sick at such gruesome sights and the putrid smells, but his mentor, who had retired before Darien had been transferred to the Los Angeles 17th Precinct, had told him to chew gum and it had helped the blonde detective.

Darien looked around the room at the red roses. "It's a shame, such a beautiful flower."

"Such a beautiful woman." Andrew observed. "This wacko really has good taste."

"He's picking up his pace." Darien pointed out. "The last one was killed only three weeks ago, and the roommate said that she'd only received the first set of roses just over ten days ago. That's two weeks he's accelerated by."

Andrew knelt by the bed, studying the body. "And his other's gifts?"

"Threw them away. The roommate said that the victim thought it was all a sick joke from one of her co-workers. Said something about the victim reporting this guy for taking bribes from parents desperate to keep their kids. He lost his job and apparently didn't take it too well. Sent a black and white over to pick him up for questioning."

"Good."

Darien studied the body. The woman really had been beautiful, not his type, but still. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the thought of what the woman had gone through because he hadn't been able to catch this guy. The Red Rose Killer liked to terrify his victims by first sending disturbing messages and phone calls, breaking into their apartments and leaving dozens of red roses. When he had enough of stalking them he would come to the door in a black ski mask and break into their apartment. Then he would subdue her by threatening her with a knife, forcing her into her bedroom where he would tie her to the bed and for hours he would torture them by cutting on them and sexually assaulting them. He liked his victims to be strong beautiful woman who worked with children, had little social life and he liked them to be afraid when he worked on them. When he was done with them he would kill them by strangulation and in their own blood write _'forever mine' _on the wall above the bed and then fill the room with vases of red roses. He was smart, he never left any physical evidence and always wore a condom. He never left any DNA evidence, no finger prints, not even a hair sample had been found.

Andrew stood up and took a deep breath. "If he's picking up his pace then he will already be on the lookout for another victim."

Darien nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let just hope this one is smart enough to call the police after he leaves her his first 'gift'."

Darien turned and looked out the window, somewhere out there was the sixth victim and he prayed that he could save this one, instead of failing her as he had Melissa.

* * *

Serena sighed as she put down her pen and flexed her aching hand. Her eyes felt strained to the limit and her hand was cramping, but she had finally done it. She had finally finished the report cards for her grade one class. Admittedly she had left them longer than she should have as they were due in the principal's office in the morning.

She turned and looked at the clock to find it was already morning, it was two am and she had a busy day fast approaching her. Taking a deep breath she rose to her feet, stripping as she made her way across the room to the bathroom and the welcomed shower.

She had been a teacher for three years now and she loved it, but she was still getting used to the paperwork. She had been greatly surprised as to the amount of paperwork in her first year of teaching, but she was adapting.

Stepping under the hot water she moaned as the water washed over her exhausted, naked slim figure that had always made her the envy of every woman who saw her and the lust of every man.

There was still two weeks of school left before summer started and with it the summer break. She would miss her class that she had come to love, all twenty four of them. But it was something she had to deal with every time summer came around or the school year ended.

Serena stepped out of the shower and into her pyjamas. Setting her alarm, she slid into the welcoming sheets of her bed and closed her eyes, allowing her exhaustion to fall down over her and pull her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Outside her bedroom window, an unseen pair of dark eyes watched silently as the beautiful golden haired woman drifted into sleep in the safety of her nice, warm bed.

"Soon, little one." The cold voice whispered. "Soon you'll be mine." And the dark figure slipped unseen from the window, across the lawn and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**

* * *

****Chapter ****2**

* * *

After a long, exhausting day at work, Serena dragged her feet into her apartment building and to her door, thanking god that she lived on the first floor, the last thing she could handle right now was a few flights of stairs. All she wanted was a nice relaxing, hot steamy bath followed by a nice warm, comfy bed.

Serena reached for her keys, but froze when she noticed that her door was ajar. She gasped as she put down her books and folders, and slowly pushed open the door and peeked inside, listening for a moment. Hearing nothing, she opened the door a little bit more to allow her to see fully into her apartment and her eyes widened in amazement at the sight before her.

She had expected to see her apartment vandalised or trashed, but what she had not expected to see was her apartment was filled with red roses, vases of them on nearly every surface of her living room. Opening the door, she walked breathlessly into her apartment, amazed and confused. Who could have done this?

She hadn't had a boyfriend in over a year and it had been months since someone had asked her out.

She quickly searched her apartment, checking if anything was missing, but nothing was. Odd. But what she did find was that her bedroom had also been filled with red roses and on her pillow she found a note.

'_Soon, we will be together forever, my love.'_

What kind of nut was she dealing with? Who would have broken into her apartment and left all these perfect, expensive roses? She searched her mind for someone who may have done this, but as far as she knew she didn't have anyone interested in her at the moment. She was always getting hit on and she often caught the eyes of most men in the vicinity, even if she did ignore them all. She didn't need that kind of distraction in her life at the moment.

She hadn't been asked out in months and as far as she knew, no one had enough of a crush on her at the moment to spent thousands of dollars on so many dozens of roses.

For a moment she wondered if she should call the police, but for what? Yeah, someone had broken into her apartment, but they hadn't broken or taken anything that she could tell. It seemed that all they had done was fill her apartment with expensive red roses and leave a somewhat disturbing note on her pillow. She would just be wasting their time if she called the police.

Taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, she locked and bolted the door and set about trying to figure out what to do with all the roses.

* * *

In the next two days, nothing out of the ordinary occurred in the life of Serena Luna. She has asked her neighbours, with whom she was on good terms with if they had seen anything unusual the day of the break in, but no one had. Not even the nosey, annoying Mrs Collins, who knew everything that happened in the building. She lived just down the hall and was famous for sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but she was polite to her regardless. Serena felt sorry for her as she had few friends and no family but a son who never contacted her.

It wasn't until the third day that Serena came home to find a large white box sealed with a red ribbon sitting on her doorstep that the incident re-entered her mind. Juggling her folders, she opened her door, gently kicked the box into her apartment and closed the door behind her. The scent of the roses met her nostrils and she was still stumped as to what to do with them all.

She liked roses and the scent they left behind, but the scent of so many roses was beginning to become overwhelming. She had removed most of the roses from her bedroom as they had freaked her out a little to know that someone had been in her bedroom. She had considered calling the police again, but she had dismissed the idea again. Yes, someone had broken into her apartment and invaded her privacy, but they had done no harm and the police had much better things to do with their time than to search for someone who had broken into her apartment and done nothing other than leave dozens of expensive roses.

Extravagant and extreme? Yes. But dangerous? Not really.

Putting down her folders and her keys, she walked over to her answering machine to find it flashing, she had three messages. Pressing the button she picked up the package, put it on the counter and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot cocoa, she had never liked coffee or tea much.

"Hi, Serena!" Came the four cheery voices of her four closest friends.

Serena smiled. Her four friends were currently on a vacation in France and as much as she had wanted to go, she had not been able to get off work. They had offered to put it off a month until summer break, but that had meant that Amy, the quietest and smartest of them would not be able to go as she had to go back to work. She had insisted that they go and she would go with them on their trip next year.

"We miss you girl!" Nina's voice echoed through the empty apartment. Nina was her roommate, she was spirited and always managed to brighten the room up, but she had never been that bright academically though. With their long golden hair, they were often mistaken for sisters, even if they were that close.

"We wish you were here with us, Serena." Come Amy's quiet voice. Amy was a doctor and she was extremely intelligent. There was nothing she couldn't get her mind around, she could have been anything she wanted to be, but she had wanted to help people and so she had become a doctor.

"I hope you aren't just sitting around, Serena! And I hope you are so jealous of us! I'll rub all the handsome guys I've run into, in your face when I get back in two weeks!" Come Rei's teasing voice.

Serena smiled and shook her head. She had known Rei the longest, they had been friends since grade school, and even though the fought constantly, they were as close as sisters could ever be.

"You had better not be sitting around the apartment!" Come Nina's accusing voice. "Get out and get yourself a guy! Or a life."

"Hi Serena!" Come Lita's voice. Lita was a tomboy who was fiercely protective and loyal of her friends. She was a karate instructor downtown and she lived only a few blocks from her. "Hope you're having fun on your own, girl! Oh, when I get back I have to show you this photo of this guy who looks just like my old boyfriend, only cuter!"

Serena heard three girls moan and her smile widened. "Oh, girls." She shook her head. Nothing ever changed with them, they may have gotten older, but they were still the girls they were in High School. Nina was still as bright as a summer's day, Amy was still quiet and as sharp as a tack, Lita still thought that every guy resembled her old boyfriend and she and Rei still argued like teenagers, and they were still the closest of friends.

"Well, we've got to go, bye Serena!" Said Nina.

"Be safe!" Amy added.

"Get a life, Serena!" Come Rei's firm voice.

"We all miss you girl, we'll call you again in a few days! We wish you were here!" Lita said, sadness in her voice at the last sentence.

"This call is costing me a fortune, hang up already!" Come Rei's annoyed voice.

The sound of someone blowing raspberries at her was heard through the phone.

"Will you two grow up already?!" Come Amy's annoyed voice.

"Who says they have too?" Asked Lita and the answering machine beeped, signalling that they had actually hung up.

Serena laughed quietly to herself. She really did miss her friends, but she was glad they were having a good time, she really had wanted to go, but that was life.

"Serena, honey. It's mum." Irene's voice echoed through the room as Serena poured the hot water into the mug along with a teaspoon of cocoa and a drop of milk. "I hope you're not working too hard, sweetheart. I haven't heard from you in a while, call me. We can arrange for you to come over for dinner, and maybe you can bring someone along, a nice young man perhaps?"

Serena rolled her eyes, her mother was always encouraging her to get out into the world and meet someone.

"WHAT YOUNG MAN?!" Her father's roar echoed through the apartment.

Serena shook her head again, that was her father, always overprotective of his little baby girl. The few boys she had ever brought home had all feared for their lives the moment they had met her father. It was no wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend. Strangely enough though, he had always been nice and civil to the many girls her younger brother Sammy had brought home. Although, what any girl saw in her brat of a brother, she'd never know.

"Ken, honey! Calm down! Serena's a big girl now." Irene soothed her obviously fuming husband. "Don't mind your father, dear. Call me when you can, love you sweetheart." And the beep sounded in the room.

Serena put down her cocoa as her attention turned to the white box sitting on the counter. There was no card she could see, and she wondered if it was something from her secret admirer who had broken into her apartment, she hoped not. She pulled back the red ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes grew wide and with a scream of horror she jumped back from the box, the lid falling from her hand unnoticed.

Her felt bile rise up in her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand, unable to take her eyes off of the horrid sight before her.

In the white box was a blonde Barbie doll resting on a bed of red roses, only the doll was dressed in the exact same looking clothing she had worn the day before, but that wasn't what shocked her.

Several small living snakes were slithering over and through the doll and the roses lining the box, and they appeared to be covered in blood, leaving a bloody trail after them. She watched as one of the snakes slide over the face of the doll, leaving the dolls face smeared with blood.

Serena looked down at the lid which had dropped to her feet and she noticed there was a note stuck to the inside of the lid, and it appeared to be written in what looked a lot like blood.

'_Soon you will be mine, my love. Forever.'_

She quickly picked up the phone but before she could dial, a cold chilling and obviously disguised voice whispered from her answering machine.

"Do you like my gifts, Serena?" It breathed. "Soon you will be mine, forever. Soon, we will meet. Until then, my love. Sweet dreams."

Serena felt fear rise up in her and she rushed to the front door and locked it. She swallowed, and she dialled 911, she was a woman who could look after herself, but she wasn't stupid. She knew this was something for the police.

* * *

Darien growled in frustration as he studied the numerous photos, forensic reports and his personal notes, all from the Red Rose Killer case. The haunting images of five different women from five different crimes scenes stared up at him lifelessly, begging him to bring their killer to justice.

Apart from their occupations, social habits, age and the fact that they were attractive, he could find no link between them. They had never met as far as he could tell. They all lived in different areas, come from different backgrounds and held different economic status. There had to be something that linked them other than the fact that they were anti-social and worked with children! How was he picking them? Had they all gone to the same conference that he had overlooked or something? There had to be something that could tell him how to catch this wacko! Something that linked them! Some piece of evidence that he had missed.

"How can this guy do this and leave not one piece of physical evidence?!" He cried out in frustration.

Andrew looked up at him from his desk opposite Darien's own. "Relax, Darien. We'll get him. He's picking up his pace, which means he's got less time to organise, so he'll make a mistake soon."

Darien looked up at him. "And while we're waiting for him to make a mistake, another woman is going to be killed by this wacko."

Andrew was silent. He didn't know what to say, his partner was becoming frustrated with not being able to catch this guy, hell he was too. But unlike him, this was his partners first big case on homicide, and women were his weakness. Darien had a real weakness when it came to women, he had this need to protect them, even if his love life sucked. It came from when he had been a kid, his younger sister had drowned and he had nearly drowned himself trying to save her, he hadn't been able to save his sister then, so now he had to save every other woman who crossed his path.

Andrew was snapped from his thoughts when his phone suddenly bursted into life. He picked it up. "Yeah, Simons here." He listened for a moment before he sat up straight. "Really? What's the address?"

Darien became alert at his partner's body language, something big had just happened. There couldn't have been another murder already? Melissa had only been killed a week ago!

Andrew hung up the phone, stood and reached for his jacket. "We have a live one!"

Darien rose to his feet and reached for his gun and id badge in the bottom draw of his desk. "His next victim?"

Andrew reached for his own weapon. "Looks like, same MO. A whole bunch of roses were left in her apartment and she's just gotten the doll."

Darien felt relief and excitement rise up in him, this one was alive and they have finally found a victim before she had been killed! They could save this one.

* * *

They arrived at her apartment forty minutes later, the apartment was already swarming with uniformed officers.

After flashing their badges they entered the apartment through the open door and were surprised to see that the living room was filled with three times as many roses as left at the other crime scenes. Finally, something different.

Darien looked around the apartment, and his eyes fell upon the woman who was clearly the distressed intended victim, she had her face in her hands and she was sitting at the dining room table with her legs folded on the chair in front of them and her arms wrapped around her knees, being interviewed by an uniformed officer. Her back was to him, but she was obviously a small woman with impossibly long, golden blonde hair flowing freely down her back.

He walked over to her and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the woman and the officer to him. He flashed his badge at the officer and signalled for him to leave.

The officer obeyed.

Darien turned his attention to the woman, who had turned to him and his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life, small and petite, with creamy smooth flawless skin, naturally deep red lips, and a figure that any of the world's most glamorous models would kill for, but what caught his attention were her light blue eyes, they were as deep as the ocean and sparkled with depth and emotion. Right now they were filled with fear, clearly she was upset, as she should be in her situation.

Darien struggled to regain his composure. "Mrs Luna?"

"Miss." She said automatically.

Darien nodded. "Of course." He showed her his badge. "Detective Darien Shields, homicide. May I sit, Miss Luna?" He indicated at the chair the officer had just vacated.

She nodded, confusion on her features. "Why is a homicide detective investigating this? It's a practical joke, isn't it?" Fear building in her voice as she questioned him.

Darien sat down and pulled his notepad out from his jacket pocket. "I'll explain everything but first, and I know you've probably gone over this a couple of times, but if you wouldn't mind telling me everything?"

Serena hesitated a moment before speaking again. "A few days ago I came home to find my front door open and my living room and my bedroom filled with vases of red roses. Nothing was missing or out of place, so I shrugged it off as an overzealous secret admirer."

"Have you had some of those before?" He interrupted.

"One or two, but nothing too serious." Serena answered almost shyly.

"Go on." He prompted.

"I came home two hours ago to find the box outside my front door. I brought it in, made myself a cup of hot cocoa and listened to my messages. That's when I opened the box. I screamed and stepped away from the box. That was when the final message played on my machine." She shuddered at the memory. "His voice was so cold . . ." She mumbled to herself as she stared at the floor, the cold voice still echoing in her mind.

Darien watched as she dazed out, fear and distress in her beautiful eyes. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to comfort her, to hold her tight and protect her from everything bad in the world. He shook his head, fighting the compulsion, he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Miss Luna?"

She looked up at him with her deep soulful eyes.

Darien forced himself to look away from her almost helpless gaze and turned his attention back to his notepad. "Then what did you do?"

"That's when I locked my front door and dialled 911." She whispered in a small voice.

Darien nodded. Finally they had some new evidence, the answering machine message. The Red Rose Killer had only left a message once before with the second victim and she had deleted it. They had finally found a living potential victim, which meant that this time they could save her, it also meant that they may just be able to trap him, stopping him once and for all.

"Is this guy dangerous?"

The soft voice snapped him from his thoughts, he blinked and looked up at the blue eyed woman staring at him with fear in her eyes. Darien drew a deep breath. "Don't worry, Miss Luna, we're not going to let anything happen to you. You have no reason to worry."

She stared at him for a moment, but then said in a little voice. "If I have nothing to worry about, why am I talking to a homicide detective?"

Darien didn't know what to say, instead he rose to his feet and indicated for the officer to come back over to them. "Get Miss Luna a cup of tea, please."

The officer nodded and turned to the woman curled up in the chair. "This way, Miss Luna."

Darien watched her go, his thoughts so focused on the young woman he did not notice his partner step up behind him until he spoke.

"I can see why he sent her three times as many roses." Andrew said. "She's three times as beautiful as the others."

Darien didn't take his eyes from her as she was lead to the kitchen, the box had already been removed and all evidence taken. "This changes things, Andrew. We don't know how he's going to react to this. He may still come after her or he may just find another woman."

"Shrink says that isn't likely. He's fixated on his victims, she's convinced he's going to come after her no matter what. They're his obsession, all he can think about. No, he's going to come after her and this time we're going to catch him."

Darien didn't say anything, but he was determined to do so, he was not going to let anything happen to this woman.

He would see to it, this one he would save.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

* * *

Serena could feel the eyes of the attractive detective burning into her back from the other side of the room. With his thick raven black hair and deep, dark blue eyes, well build and muscled body, without being too bulky, and his tall frame, he was very attractive.

Oh hell, he was drop dead gorgeous!

She held her mug of hot cocoa in both hands, feeding off the warmth radiating from it. She had been freaked out and scared before, but now she was beginning to calm down and feel strong again. There was something about the handsome detective that had reassured her that everything was going to be alright, she didn't understand why but with him in the room, she felt safe . . .

But it was ridiculous, of course she should feel safe! Her apartment was swarming with armed police officers! But what she did not understand was why such a big fuss over a guy who broke into her apartment, filled it with roses and then the disgusting box? There was something that no one was telling her and she knew it wasn't good, not with two homicide detectives questioning her, had this wacko killed someone before?

Suddenly, she couldn't take it! She was not some little weakling who needed protecting from the big bad world, yes she may need some protection from the wacko who was now stalking her, but she was not so helpless that she did not want to know what she was up against! Placing her mug down on the counter top harder than she had intended, she stalked over to the handsome raven haired detective and his blond partner. She stood in front of them and stared into the dark blue eyes of the raven haired detective, enough of being the scared little victim, she had promised herself a long time ago that she would never again be a victim.

She took a moment to study to blonde detective, with wavy blonde hair and deep green eyes, he was handsome. Not as well build as his partner and an inch or two shorter, she wondered for a brief moment how she had had the good fortune to have the attention of two drop dead gorgeous detectives!

'_Bad Serena!'_ A part of her mind scolded her. _'Get back to the reason they're here!'_

Serena turned her attention back to the raven haired detective. "Detective Shields, I would like to know what's going on." Her voice strong and her eyes determined.

Both detectives stared down at the radiant woman, curiously. Where had the scared and fragile woman they had seen only a minute ago gone to? Now in her place was standing a strong and confident woman determined not to be a victim.

'_My god, she's gorgeous.'_ Darien thought to himself, but he quickly dismissed the thought, he couldn't and shouldn't be thinking like that about a woman who had just gone through a distressing ordeal and was most likely going to go through one far more dangerous and distressing in the near future. "What do you mean, Miss Luna?"

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms about her chest. "I mean I want to know why homicide detectives are here, has this guy killed someone before? I want to know, I won't be kept in the dark like a naïve child."

They both stared down at her, impressed at her sudden strength and determination.

"Miss Luna." Andrew said, his voice soothing. "I can assure you that we have no intention of keeping you in the dark-."

Serena drew a deep breath, and gave them a tight smile. "Detectives, tell me. I am not going to break, just tell me how bad it is."

Andrew opened his mouth to reply, but Darien spoke first, cutting him off. "Have you heard of the Red Rose Killer, Miss Luna?"

Serena's eyes opened wide in disbelief. They thought this was the Red Rose Killer? The man who was believed to have killed five women and left behind no physical evidence? How could she not have heard of him, the media was covering the story left, right and centre, he was on the front page of most newspapers at least three times a week. "You think this was him?"

Darien nodded seriously. "Yes. It's his MO. First he sends roses and love notes, and then the gift start to get twisted, then the notes become threatening and he sends you vandalised photos of yourself taken during the day. Next he will break into your apartment again and leave something."

"Like what?" Serena asked, she could feel herself growing pale and her stomach was tightening in painful nots with every word.

"Depends." Andrew answered, taking her by the arms and leading her to a chair, gently sitting her down. "The last one was her mutilated cat."

Serena swallowed and looked up at detective Shields. "And then?"

Darien looked down at her, the answer in his eyes.

"Oh." She whispered, looking down at the floor. She remembered the basic details from the paper and the news. He would break into her apartment, torture, rape and kill her in her own bed.

Darien knelt down beside the pale woman and looked up into her eyes. "You don't have to worry about anything, we're going to catch him before he gets anywhere near you."

Serena nodded, she knew she should be terrified, but she wasn't. Not with the handsome detective so close to her, assuring her that everything was going to be alright. His voice was so soothing and assuring, she believed him. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like an innocent school girl around this man she had just meant a few minutes ago?

Noting some colour returning to her cheeks, Darien stood and turned to his partner. "We need to arrange for a safe house for her and a protective custody detail-."

Serena's head snapped up when his words finally sunk it. She rose to her feet and looked up into his eyes, her own dead set. "What? I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to run and hide just because some psycho wants to freak me out!"

They both turned to her.

Darien could not believe his ears. "This is serious, Miss Luna and I believe it is best if you-."

She glared at him. "I know this is serious, Detective. Believe me. But I'm not going anywhere, and I don't care what you think is best. I'm staying here. I can take care of myself and I don't need to be baby sat twenty-four hours a day! Now if you will excuse me, I've got work to do." She spun on her heal, walked over to her bedroom door and slammed it behind her.

All noise died down and all eyes turned to the closed door and then the two detectives, who were staring at the closed door.

Andrew shook his head. "They never make it easy."

Darien had a small hidden smile on his lips. "He likes them strong willed and stubborn, doesn't he?"

Andrew gave a small smile. "Well, he's hit the jackpot."

"Tell me about it." Darien mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Serena didn't emerge from her bedroom until she was certain that all of the cops had left, which had taken two hours! She had occupied herself by doing some of her work she had been putting off.

She emerged from the bedroom dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a white singlet top, reading the page in her hand. She looked up and jumped, startled. Her papers fluttering to the floor.

There sitting comfortably on her couch with a magazine open on his lap was the handsome and newly annoying homicide Detective Shields. He had taken his jacket off, revealing the ironed long sleeved, white shirt beneath and his police shoulder gun holster holding two firearms, one held in place under each arm. She could clearly see the muscles of his arms under the thin white cloth of his shirt, and boy if those were his arms, the rest of him must have been sculpted by angels! She felt heat rise in her cheeks, her heart start to pound in her chest and the tingling sensation return in the pit of her stomach.

What was happening to her?! Annoyed with herself and her body's adolescent behaviour, she decided to turn her annoyance and frustration on the man currently sitting comfortably on her couch, watching her and patiently waiting for her to say something.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, annoyance in her voice. She prayed that he could not hear her pounding heart.

He looked up at her. "I'm your body guard, Miss Luna."

Serena blinked, he had not said what she thought he had said, had he? "What?"

Detective Shields tossed aside the magazine and rose to his feet. He walked causally over to her and stood on the border line of her personal space. "Since you don't want to go into hiding, and you aren't about to make it easy for the protective custody detail, I've been assigned to you as your body guard. I have strict orders not to let you out of my sight."

Serena stared up into his eyes, causing her heart to pound and it had nothing to do with her annoyance at the raven haired detective, but she forced herself to ignore her obvious attraction to the detective. She couldn't have him living with her and following her day and night! She didn't need that kind of distraction! Taking a deep breath, she said with her head held high. "Well thank you, Detective Shields, but I don't need a baby sitter. So if you would kindly leave, I have work to do." She walked passed him to the kitchen.

Darien followed her, standing on the other side of the kitchen bench. "Firstly, Miss Luna. You can call me Darien, secondly you do need police protection, so I'm not going anywhere. You may think you can handle this guy, but believe me when I say that he is someone you don't want to come up against alone."

Serena sighed in frustration and turned to him from the other side of the kitchen counter. "Detective Shields, I have no intention to go up against him at all. In fact I'm sure that he's long gone now that I have the police watching my every move, so as you can see your services are no longer needed." And she turned her back to him, turning her attention back to making herself a cup of hot cocoa.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed hold of her arm and span her around, bringing her face to face with a very serious detective Shields. He pinned her between his hard body and the counter, he placed his hands on the counter top on either side of her, effectively trapping her.

Serena found herself trapped and she didn't like it. She placed his hands on his solid chest and pushed, but she might as well been pushing a brick wall. Wow! Was he build or what?! His chest was all solid muscle, she could feel it right through his shirt! She felt a familiar tingle rise in the pit of her stomach and she swallowed, looking up into his eyes that were mere inches away, his deep determined eyes held her memorised.

"Now, listen carefully, Miss Luna. I know you think you can handle this guy, but you have no idea what he's capable of." His voice was a low hiss and completely serious. "Have seen this guys handy work personally and let me promise you this, no matter how strong or ready for him you think you are, when he comes for you, you will be defenceless and at his mercy, something he has very little of. You're his obsession now, and nothing is going to stop him from coming for you unless he's either dead or in custody. Now I am not about to let him kill another woman. Not again."

Serena searched his eyes, he was so determined to catch this guy, so intense and passionate about his job. Why? What drove his so fiercely? Why was it so important to him that he protect her?

Darien looked down into her eyes, searching her eyes as hers searched his, and he wondered what she was thinking about. Why was she being so stubborn and resisting him so strongly?

By the gods, her eyes were beautiful.

He blinked, where had that come from? He suddenly became very aware at their close proximity, even though he was not touching her, he could feel her body heat radiating from her and fee; her delicate hands pressed against his chest. He could smell her sweet scent, and he inhaled deeply being careful to be subtle of his action. She smelled of honey and strawberries. How could she smell so sweet? She was so beautiful, with her flawless milky skin, her welcoming lips and her soul baring eyes. Not to mention a body that could make angels cry. With her full round curves in all the right places, legs that went on forever and golden hair that surrounded her like sunlight . . .

'_Snap out of it!!'_ His mind yelled at him.

Darien blinked against and once again became aware of just how close they were and how he was leaning over her and had her trapped between the counter and himself. What was he doing?! He was meant to be protecting this woman, not corning her like some lust driven wolf.

Serena was so lost in him, in his sweet scent, like roses . . or was that her apartment? Heat radiated from him like he was the sun and she was held captive by his dark blue eyes. She had never seen such eyes, so deep and full of determination. So full of life and so . . .

Suddenly he lowered his arms and took a step back, breaking the trance they had both been captive within, freeing her from him.

Serena blinked. What had just happened?

Darien sighed deeply. "Look, Miss Luna. We both just have to deal with this the best we can, because like it or not, you need my help and I'm not going anywhere." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Darien!" She called out after him as he reached the living room. She wanted desperately to tell him that he didn't have to go. To have that closeness with him again, but she knew she couldn't. He was there to protect her and she didn't want any more complications than there had to be.

Darien came to a halt and turned around to face her, for a moment the fleeting hope lingered within him that she didn't want him to give her some personal space. "Yes, Miss Luna?"

Serena hesitated, before taking a deep breath. "Please call me Serena."

Darien gave her a small, charming smile. "As you wish. Serena." And he returned to the couch.


	3. Chapter 4 to 6

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Darien moaned as he stretched and opened his eyes. He had just spent a very restless and unpleasant night on the most uncomfortable couch he could ever image! He opened his eyes as he sat up, rubbing his stiff neck and aching back. If he was going to spend what could turn out to be a week here, then they would have to negotiate the sleeping arrangements!

He looked around for anything out of place, satisfied that everything was as it was when he had fallen asleep, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, downing the precious brown liquid as if it were his last. He was onto his third cup when a well rested, refreshed looking golden haired radiant woman emerged from her bedroom.

She beamed him a wide smile. "Good morning!" She beamed loudly.

Darien winced, he hadn't had a headache, until now. Trust her to wake up early in the morning looking better than she had when she had gone to bed! Although she had retired to bed by ten, so she was well rested. Unlike him, who had not only had to stay up til 1am, when he was certain that nothing was going to happen that night and then tossed and turned on that damned uncomfortable couch for the next five hours! Normally he woke up at the crake of dawn feeling good and refreshed, but that was normally after sleeping in his own comfortable bed!

Serena entered the kitchen and poured herself some hot water and then added the cocoa and three teaspoons of sugar.

Darien watched this, she had a sweet tooth and she maintained that figure?! How the hell did she manage that?!

Serena took a sip of her sweet hot cocoa and turned to Darien to find him staring at her with a weird expression on his face, as if he were trying to work something out that was completely baffling him. "What?" She asked, growing uncomfortable with his staring. She looked down at herself, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She was wearing fluffy pink pyjama pants and a white singlet top as she had been unable to find the top half of the matching pyjama set. Was she dressed indecently? She didn't think so. Well, if so, too bad! It was her apartment!

Darien shook his head, realising that he had been staring at her. He turned away from her. "Nothing."

Serena shrugged and dismissed his weird behaviour. She studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was still dressed in yesterday's clothes, minus the jacket, shoes and the shoulder holster. But he didn't look as well presented as he had the day before. His clothes were rumpled and his shirt was no long tucked into his pants. His hair was unbrushed and ruffled, and he had bags under his eyes.

A small smile crept onto her lips, it seemed he had not liked her couch that much. He must have tossed and turned all night, and she wondered if he slept at all. Maybe that would make him give up on the whole 'body guard' thing, she had a feeling it was going to get _very_ annoying. "Did you sleep well, Darien?"

Darien just growled under his breath. "Fine, thankyou." He said tightly before taking another sip of his coffee. Thank god for coffee! His hand grazed his face and he raised his other hand and ran it over his face. He needed a shave, he didn't like having a five o'clock shadow.

He would have to drop by his place to pick up some stuff if he was going to be her 'body guard' around the clock. He didn't know why he had volunteered for the job, but he was beginning to regret it. It had only been one night and already he wanted to call it quits.

What could he say? He wasn't a very pleasant person when he hadn't gotten at least a few hours sleep! At least he was getting paid overtime, not that he needed it. His parents had been killed during a robbery when he had been eleven years old, leaving him alone with no family at all. He had lived at an orphanage until he had turned seventeen and had gotten a job to support himself, he had joined the police academy and at the age of twenty-one he had inherited his parents wealth, he had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life, but he loved behind a cop and he wasn't about to give it up.

"You can go home, you know." A feminine voice snapped him from his thoughts.

Darien turned to see Serena staring at him, she had obviously seen him rubbing his face and she was trying to get rid of him, again. He gave her a small smile. "I don't think so, Serena. Although we will have to drop by my place so I can pick up some stuff."

Serena lost her smile. "I don't need to go anywhere. It's Saturday and I plan to stay right here and get some work done, but feel free. In fact, let me show you the door." She put down her hot cocoa and walked passed him and out of the kitchen.

He placed his coffee on the counter and followed her into the living room. "I'm not leaving you alone, but I have to get some stuff if I'm going to be staying here."

Serena glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "And who says you're going to be staying here? I let you stay last night because I'd had a long day and was too tiered to argue, but as you see. I was not killed in my sleep last night, so you can go."

Darien could not believe this woman, was she that stubborn or just nuts? There was a cold blooded psychopath out there, who wanted to torture and kill her and she was fighting against the one who was there to protect her? He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her, not letting her beat him down. "Listen, Serena. This isn't exactly peaches and . . . lilies for me either." Peaches and lilies? Where had that come from? He was going to say peaches and roses, but that wasn't exactly appropriate to the situation. "But as I said last night, we have to make the best of this situation. Now when you're ready we'll swing by my apartment, pick up anything you may need and come straight back here, okay?"

Serena had turned red. How dare he?! How dare he come into her home and order her around! "Listen you jerk, no one orders me around, got it?! Now I said that I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it!"

He stared at her for a moment, watching as she turned bright red and spat at him like a kitten throwing a tantrum. _'She's so cute when she's angry.'_

Wait! There was that damn voice in his head again! He had to do something about that. He couldn't be thinking about her like that when he was on a job, and when he was staying in her apartment with her alone where things could easily happen! Delicious things that the very thought of made him hot and uncomfortable.

Darien had had enough, he was exhausted, aching, and now he was frustrated, not to mention getting turned on and it would only be a matter of time before it became obvious to her. "Listen Serena. I have to make this one trip, I need my clothes and my razor." A mischievous smile spread across his lips. "Unless you want me using yours?"

That made her stop and think. Although the idea of using a pink razor did not appeal to him at all, he would if he had too. He had a feeling that she did not like the idea of him using her personal belongs as she hesitated and the colour drained from her cheeks until they were their normal rosy pink shade.

"It's settled." He said and turned to back to her, intent of returning to the kitchen, and more importantly, returning to his cup of coffee that was probably getting cold.

"Hey, wait one damn minute!" She called after him. "This is not settled!"

Darien could not believe it, how pig-headed could one small woman be? He drew a deep and heavy sigh and covered his eyes with his hand. How was he going to get through to this hard head?

Serena knew her behaviour was bordering on childish, but she didn't care. No one ordered her around and no one dismissed her like that! "Listen, buddy! Get your ass out my door and don't come back! I can handle this on my own!"

Wait one moment! Was he shaking his head at her?! As if she was some disobedient child?! Unable to stop herself, she reached for the closest object, which luckily for him happened to be a pink pillow from the couch and she hurled it at him.

"Oof!" Darien spun around when he felt something that felt like a pillow hit the back of his head and he saw the small fuming woman behind him, glaring at him as if she wished that her fiery gaze would cause him to spontaneously combust. "Are you off your medication?! What did you do that for?"

"I want you out, now!!" She pointed at the door.

"Why?" He asked confused, what was wrong with her now? He should be angry at her, she had thrown something at him and hit his already aching head!

"You idiotic jerk!!" She yelled at him in a high pitched voice that caused him to wince. "This is _my_ apartment, and I'm not your subordinate! You have no right what so ever to order me about and treat me like a child!"

Darien was about to tell her that that was exactly was she was acting like, when the doorbell rang.

Acting quickly, he hurried to the couch and picked up his shoulder holster and slide into it. He then pulled his gun from the holster, clicked off the safety, and holding it with both hands he moved quickly and silently towards the door. Turning his attention back to Serena who was staring at him confused, he motioned for her to get down behind the couch.

Hesitating she looked back and forth between him and where he was pointing. "Are you nuts?" She mouthed at him.

He glared at her hard, and made the gesture with more authority.

Serena shook her head at him and put her hands on her hips as the door bell rang again. "Yes? Who is it?" She called from where she was.

Darien glared at her coldly, his face set firm.

"It's Mrs Collins, dear." Come the old lady's voice through the door. "Is everything alright? I head a male's voice and shouting. Would you like me to call the police, dear? I noticed that they were here yesterday."

Darien's eyes never left Serena's face, and when a mischievous smile spread across her lips he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't you even dare!" He hissed.

Her smile grew wider, a smile that would have made a lesser man's blood run cold.

Darien thought quickly, he knew this could cause a whole lot of bother for him if the old woman called the police on him! The reports he would have to fill out just because Serena wanted to get him back for ordering her around. Then something came to him. "If you do." He said to her in a low voice. "I'll tell her I'm your boyfriend staying the night, after we just met yesterday. I'm sure that would make a nice piece of gossip."

Serena's mouth dropped open. How dare he?! She had managed to always keep herself gossip free, which meant no hassles when she was home! The asshole was going to ruin that by telling the biggest gossip in the US that she was sleeping with a cop she'd met yesterday!

Darien could almost see the sparks flying off of her and he gave her a charming smile. "Do we have a deal?"

She clinched her hands shut before walking up to him and glaring right into his eyes. "I'm going to kill you for this!" She pushed him behind the door and she opened the door to reveal Mrs Collins. She had also made sure that she had opened the door too fast and too far so that she caught Darien, who was standing too close to it, right in the face.

"Oof!" His hand flew to his face, his pore head was not getting a break today! Oh, he was going to get her for this! He knew she'd done it on purpose!

Serena smiled brightly at Mrs Collins. "Everything is fine, Mrs Collins."

Mrs Collins looked passed her into the apartment, her eyes searching. "I heard a man's voice, dear."

"The TV. I apologise if I had it too loud." Serena lied, quickly. The last thing she needed was for the old gossip to know that she had a man staying in her apartment. Oh, she was going to kill him.

"Are you sure everything is alright, dear?" Her eyes scanned the apartment, disappointed that she had not found some juicy piece of gossip.

"I'm sure. I was just going to take a shower, so if you do not mind, Mrs Collins. I will see you later." And with a warm smile she closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. Without looking at Darien, she turned her back to him and rammed into a solid chest and bounced back against the wall right beside the door.

Strong arms shot out and hit the wall on either side of her with a loud thud, trapping her there. It seems that Darien had not been behind the door, but behind her.

Serena looked up into Darien's face, which was only a few inches from her face.

He looked a little ticked off.

Her eyes fell upon a red mark smack dab in the middle or his forehead and she noted that his nose looked a little red also. She couldn't fight the smile that spread across her lips.

Which only made him angrier. "You think it's funny?"

She tried to wipe the smile off her face, but failed miserably. "No." She squeaked out, her voice trembling with laughter.

Darien glared into her eyes that were filled with laughter and a cold, pissed off smile spread across him lips. "Right now I am trying very hard to resist the urge to shoot you. Now I'm usually very patient and tolerant when it comes to women and children, but you Serena, are trying my patience." He said slowly in a warning voice.

A pleased smile spread across her face. She reached out and grasped the doorknob, turning it she threw open the door. "Then feel free to leave."

Darien moaned silently. He had known troublesome women and children in the past, but this woman was by far the most trouble he had ever had to deal with! How could one so small and fragile looking be so much trouble?!

Taking a deep breath and calming his anger he pushed back off of the wall and stepped back from her, freeing her. He reached over and closed the door before turning back to her still leaning against the wall, staring at him with caution in her eyes. After all, she didn't know him.

Darien saw this and knew he had to work better at controlling his usually docile temper when it came to woman and children. He wouldn't have any woman afraid of him, not even one who was the biggest pain in the ass. Not to mention the head. "Go and get dressed and where do you keep your aspirin?"

"Bathroom cabinet." She answered. "But I'm still not going with you."

Darien closed his eyes and felt like hitting his already tender head on the wall. How could he make progress with this girl when she wouldn't budge an inch on anything?! "Yes you are, even if I have to handcuff you, throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the damn car! Now get dressed Serena, or you can go as you are. Your choice. Personally I like what you're wearing. I'm sure the rest of Los Angeles will too."

Serena stared at him for a moment before growling loudly and storming to her room where the slammed the door as loudly as possible.

Darien winced and mumbled under his breath, "I swear I'm gonna kill this damn woman myself."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Serena sat silently in the front seat of Darien's car, which had turned out to be a surprisingly nice car. She had expected an old rust bucket of a car that should have been off the road decades ago, but instead she was sitting in the front seat of a deep red Porsche! How the hell had a cop manage to afford such an expensive car? Ha, he was a crocked cop! She should have known the jerk was! Probably took bribes all the time, but how hadn't everyone else caught on when he flaunted it like this?

After she had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt with long, flaring sleeves and a pair of black leather boots, another argument had broken out when she had refused to leave the apartment when he had ordered her to.

"Listen you jerk! I am not yours to order around!" She had screamed at him.

Darien shook his head and pulled on his rumpled jacket.

Serena eyed him angrily. "What, no trashy trench coat?"

Darien had had enough, reached behind his back and lifted up his jacket he had put back on when he had fixed himself up the best he could, and pulled out a shiny pair of silver handcuffs.

Serena's eyes had gone wide at the sight of them and she had backed up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I warned you." And he had advanced on her, slowly.

Serena had taken two steps back for everyone he had taken towards her. "Are you nuts or just a pervert?!" She had snapped at him before she had stepped back into the wall.

Darien had come to a halt in front of her and had held them up. "Your choice, Serena. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you're getting in that car either way."

Serena looked back and forth between his serious face and the handcuffs he had held in his hand. "I'll report you!" She threatened, desperate to get out of this situation without being either in handcuffs or in his car.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you want to be handcuffed?" He had asked, amused. "Kinky."

"Pervert." She mumbled under her breath. He loved trapping her!

He had taken a step towards her, but she had just opened the door and fled. She had waited for him at the front door of the apartment building.

As a result she had completely ignored him for the last half an hour as they made their way across town to his apartment. But ever since she had realised what car was his, she had been trying to figure out how he owned such a gorgeous car!

So far she had narrowed it down to three possible options, one was the crocked cop theory, the second was that this was an undercover car, but she didn't think it was likely as why would they give him a car that stood out like it did? And the final was that he was loaded, but if he was then why was he working as a cop? To pass the time or was he one of those rich adrenaline junkies who were looking for thrills?

She shook her head, giving up on it. She looked around the nice car with the black leather seating and sooth and surprisingly clean carpeting. Her eyes fell upon Darien's waist where his jacket had been pulled back to reveal his badge and his handcuffs.

Oh, when she got her hands on those handcuffs she was going to make his pay for threatening to use them on her! She was going to handcuff him to something and find a way to torture him!

Maybe she could handcuff him outside naked and pull the fire alarm.

At the thought a mischievously evil smile spread across her lips, her eyes sparkling with an evil pleasure at the thought of his humiliation. She may have been acting like she was still in high school, but she didn't care. He had started this game and she was going to win it!

Darien came to a stop at a red light and looked over at his companion, he noted her expression and he knew she was planning something and it wasn't going to be good.

For him, something told him.

He could almost see the little devil sitting on her shoulder, rubbing it's hands together and whispering in her ear.

"What are you planning?"

She jumped, prevented from hitting the roof only by her seatbelt. He watched as she quickly wiped the expression from her face and replaced it with a sweet innocent smile before she turned to him. "I don't know what you mean, Darien." She said sweetly, her voice dripping with hidden meaning.

The lights turned green and the car behind him sounded its horn. He put his car into gear and drove off, his gaze shifting to Serena every now and then. She was definitely planning something and he was going to have to keep an eye on her, or else he may end up regretting it.

* * *

They arrived at his apartment fifteen minutes later.

Serena looked up at the apartment building before they pulled into the underground parking lot.

WOW!!

It was so expensive and fancy! Even the parking lot was the most fancy she had ever seen, not one spec of dirt or puddle of grease. She had heard of this place, it was the apartment building where most of the city's rich and famous lived.

What was he doing here?

"Are you visiting someone or something?" She asked, turning to him curiously.

"Yeah." He said, amused as he parked his car. "My apartment."

"_Your _apartment?!" She gasped in disbelief. "No way! Are you loaded or something?"

He shrugged. "I guess." And he opened the car door and got out of the car, Serena following a moment later.

Darien locked his car and led her towards the elevator. She followed, looking around curiously until they stepped into the elevator and she turned to him. "If you're loaded, then why do you work as a cop?"

Darien turned and looked down at the woman beside him, just wondering if she really was in her early twenties, she was beginning to sound as if she should be in high school. "It's what I've always wanted to do." He said simply.

Serena was about to ask more when the doors opened to reveal an extravagant hallway with red carpeting and interesting art on the walls.

Darien lead her to the end of the hall way and pulled out his wallet and took out a key card.

'_Wow, fancy._' Serena thought to herself, noting the number on the door.

1218. That meant they were on the twelfth floor, wow!

Darien opened the door and indicated for her to go first.

Serena entered the apartment, the most extravert place she had ever been within. Expensive and fashionable furniture littered the room along with the highest priced items possible, such as the largest flat screen plasma television she had ever seen in her life! But as she looked around, she realised that the place was so neat and tidy, and frankly, cold and sterile. The furniture look brand new and unused, the carpet spotless and as she looked around she saw no family photos or personal trinkets.

Nothing.

If she didn't know better she'd call this place a show home. Darien couldn't live here, could he? It was so depressing and just screamed of loneliness.

Darien moved passed her and disappeared down a hallway, a moment later he called back to her. "Make yourself at home!"

Serena looked around, with pity in her heart. This wasn't a home and she couldn't understand how he lived here.

Serena remained where she was, not taking one more step into the apartment as she waited for Darien to get his things and change into another suit. The suits he wore were not fancy, in fact they were exactly what she imaged all the other deceives wore, was he trying to fit in or something?

Darien emerged a few minutes later, carrying a gym bag and a black backpack. He walked to the door and opened it for her, Serena took one more sad look around the apartment and she walked out wondering if she should be easier on him, it seemed so sad that he lived like that.

"Hey, Serena." He said with a cocky voice as they entered the elevator again. "I was afraid that I would come back to find you gone, I was thinking that I should have handcuffed you to my door, but you surprised me."

Serena glared up at him. _'Forget going easy on him! The stuck up jerk deserves everything he gets!'_ She thought angrily to herself as she fumed.

* * *

They were back in the car and were driving back through the city to her apartment when Serena's eyes fell upon her favourite clothing store. She whirled in her seat to Darien. "Pull over!" She demanded.

Darien became alert and quickly checked his rear-view mirror and then the others for anything out of place. Where they being followed? "What's wrong?" He asked, seriously.

Serena pointed to the store. "I need to go in there!"

Darien looked at her, disbelief and annoyance rising up in him. She had alerted him like that because she wanted to go _shopping_?!

"No, you don't." He said coldly, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Yes, I do!" She argued back. "Now pull over or I swear that the next time you tell me to do something I will tell you where you can shove it!"

Darien knew she would do that anyway. "Look, Serena. A killer is after you, I'm afraid you have to sacrifice shopping for a while."

Serena huffed and sat back in her seat, but she quickly noticed that Darien was coming to a stop at the traffic lights and her face lit up. Before Darien could realise what she was doing or stop her, she reached for her purse, undid her seatbelt, opened the door and stepped out of the car. "See'ya Darien!" She called and closed the car door before he had time to stop her.

"Hey! Serena!" He called, but she had already slammed the car door in his face.

She made her way to the side walk just in time as the moment her foot hit the sidewalk, the traffic lights turned green and traffic started moving again. She didn't look back as she slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way through the crowded side walk to the store half way up the block, with a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

Darien could not believe she had just done that! He was going to kill her himself, he swore to god! In the middle of the busy street she had just gotten out of his car to go shopping when she had a serial killer after her!! Was she suicidal?!

The spoilt brat-!

Oh, she was going to pay for this one!

Turning his car at the next intersection, he looked for a place to park.

* * *

Serena hummed happily as she walked through the rows of the gigantic department store. It would take Darien hours to find her in here! Ha ha!

She casually looked over the racks of underwear in front on her. She needed some new underwear, she had already brought the night gown and negligee in the neighbouring department after browsing there for an hour and she'd gotten a real bargain too! She hadn't needed the negligee but at that price she couldn't resist! It was so gorgeous!

She loved shopping, it was just what she needed to get her mind off of the stress of the last day and off of a certain irritating raven haired detective.

Serena was inspecting a set of pink underwear when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Hey!" She objected, trying to turn around to see who had grabbed her, when she felt something cold and metallic being closed around her wrists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I warned you." Came an ice cold, pissed off voice.

"Darien!" She raised, half in relief and half in disbelief when she realised what he was doing. He was handcuffing her! She pulled against him, but he held on tightly as he slipped the second cuff on her wrist. "You get me out of these things right now!!" She yelled.

Darien checked that they were on securely, but not tightly. He was furious with her but he didn't want to hurt her. He looked up and noticed all the attention they were drawing to themselves. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his id and badge, opening it up he held it high for everyone to see. "Nothing to worry about, ladies." He said in a loud and firm voice. "LAPD. This woman is shop lifting."

Serena's eyes went wide. "WHAT?! You bastard!" She struggled against his hold on her arm and against the handcuffs, but both held strong.

Darien put his id back into his pocket, reached down and picked up her shopping bag. Holding the bag in one hand and her forearm in the other, he half carried, half dragged her towards the exit, ignoring her curses directed his way. He was furious, he had spent an hour frantically looking for her and now she was going to answer for it!

Serena tried to wrench her arm away from him, but he held on tight, so tight that she would probably bruise! "Darien, you bastard!! Let me out of these things this instant!!" She demanded, loudly.

He ignored her.

He had a hard and set expression on his face and his eyes flashed dangerously, but despite the dark expression on his face, she was not afraid of him. She suspected that she could push him past every limit he had and he would still never so much as raise his hand to her. But this was pushing her limits!

When they reached the exit, instead of leaving the store, Darien flashed his badge at the manger and demanded to use his security room.

The manager nodded and led them through the maze of hallways to the small, dark and private room where two security guards sat in front of several small screens showing the security camera feeds.

Darien signalled for both security guards and the manager to leave, and he closed the door behind them. He then dragged her across the room and dropped her into a metal chair. He reached for the second chair, turned it around and sat on it the wrong way, staring her straight in the face.

Serena struggled against the handcuffs and glared at him with a death glare. "Darien, you asshole, let me out of these right now!"

"No." He said firmly. "No until you listen. I don't care how many times I have to say it, but we're going to stay right here until I manage to get it through that thick skull of yours."

"Darien!! Let me go right now!!" She yelled, furious and frustrated. "You have no right to do this to me!!"

"I'm doing what I have to do!" He snapped back, just as frustrated as her. "To keep you alive!"

That seemed to quieten her down, she looked into his eyes and he watched as her anger faded slightly.

He went on, hoping to get through to her. "Jesus, Serena! Do you want to get yourself killed? I'm trying to protect you, to keep you alive and safe, and you're just making my job harder! I'm not your enemy, Serena! Right now, you are your own worst enemy."

Serena thought for a moment, maybe he was right. Maybe she should stop fighting him and try to get along with him, but then again she was handcuffed and he had just manhandled her, two things she hated greatly. "Let. Me. Go. Darien." She said slowly, her voice ice cold.

Darien could not believe this! She was still fighting him and still refusing to listen! What was it going to take to get through to her?

"Besides, you're one to talk about being your own worst enemy." She mumbled under her breath.

Unfortunately, he heard her. "What are you talking about?"

Serena looked up into his eyes. "You're one to talk about me being my own worst enemy!" She repeated so he could hear.

"What do you mean?" He asked, annoyed and confused.

"Your apartment." She said simply.

Now he was confused. "What about it?" He asked, defensively.

"What about it?" She repeated in disbelief. "I've seen warmer hospitals, Darien! I mean, don't you have any family, any friends? Or do you just shun them for your rich life and precious job?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't know what you're talking about." His tone was ice cold.

Serena's eyes grew wide at his dangerous tone and she knew to back off. Drawing a deep breath to calm herself, she changed the subject. "Just let me out of these things, Darien." She told him, coldly. "I'm so sick of this and it hasn't even been a day! Some jerk leaves flowers in my apartment and you guys are convinced a serial killer is after me, you don't even have any proof that he sent them and I'm being put through hell!"

That was it! He'd had enough, he was going to take her back to her apartment and hand her over to someone else, if she got herself killed then that was her own problem!

* * *

Darien slammed open the door of her apartment, dragged her through the door and dropped her on the couch, she still had not said a word to him and every time she looked at him, it was with a death glare. He still refused to take the handcuffs off her, so when he dropped her unceremoniously on the couch, on her face no less, it took her several minutes to mauver herself onto her back and into a semi-comfortable position.

Serena listened intently to the noises coming from the kitchen, it took her a few minutes to identify the sounds and her eyes grew wide, he was making himself a coffee! Why that son of a bitch! Oh, when she got free he was going to get it, big time!

Maybe she could get hold of his gun and shoot him in the family jewels . . . that sounded like a suitable enough punishment.

"You have that look again."

Serena blinked and realised that she was looking into a pair of intense dark blue eyes and a curious, but cautious expression. She had been so deep in thought that she had not noticed Darien re-enter the room and approach the couch. He was looking down at her from behind the couch to avoid any retribution, after all her feet were still free and he didn't trust her, especially when she had that look on her face. She had been smiling like she had been in the car after he had threatened to handcuff her. He watched as she quickly wiped the smile from her face and looked up at him with anger instead.

"Are you going to let me out of these blasted things yet?!" She demanded, furiously.

He stared down at her for a moment. "You know, for a grade school teacher you really have a dirty mouth on you."

"You wish." She mumbled under her breath.

Darien shook his head, was he ever going to win with this woman? Taking a sip of his coffee, he circled around the couch and took a seat in one of the recliner chairs.

"Hey!" She snapped when she noticed he was settling into the chair.

He sighed, as a father would when dealing with a persistent child and looked down at her from his chair. "Yes, Serena?"

"Woman still handcuffed here, you jackass!" She yelled at him. She had run out of patience long ago and he was now playing on her last nerve. Oh, when she got out of these blasted cuffs he was going to get it!

"I don't think so." He said casually as he reached for a magazine on her coffee table. "I like you better this way."

"Pervert!" She hissed.

Darien drew a deep sigh. "You have to stop calling me that. You know that's not what I meant."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Really? You could've fooled me. I've seen the way you look at me."

'_Shit! She'd seen him looking at her, when?'_ He blinked, why did he care? He was a guy after all and she was one gorgeous woman. So what if he'd had trouble keeping his eyes off of her. "And what way is that?" He asked casually.

"You want me." She said simply, as if they were talking about the weather. "I've seen that look enough times to know it when I see it."

A small smile crept up onto Darien's lips. "So you've been watching me?"

Her eyes grew wide. "WHAT?! What are you on?!"

Darien laughed, he tossed the magazine back onto the coffee table and rose to his feet, taking a step towards the couch, Serena's body tensed and she was watching him like a hawk.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously as he sat down on the couch beside her, half turned and placed an arm over her, resting it on the back of the couch. She was now once again trapped between him and another surface.

Wonderful, he was making a habit of this.

'_The jerk probably gets off on it.'_ She thought to herself, making sure she kept track of his hands.

"What is with you and this?" She asked, annoyed.

"With what?" He asked confused, looking down into her beautiful face with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Cornering me like this."

He gave her a seductive smile that once again had her heart pounding and the return of the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. "It's the only way I can think of to stop you from yelling at me and actually listen to me."

"Really?" She asked, trying to ignore what his close proximity was once again doing to her. "So how's that going for you, working much?"

"Well, if you don't think it's working, we could try something else." He said in a slow, husky and suggestive voice.

"Oh, so this whole handcuffs thing is just one big turn on for you?" She asked, her voice coming out less sarcastic than she had wanted it too.

"Depends." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "What does it do for you?"

Serena felt his breath on her ear and she swore that she felt her heart skip a beat. It had been such a long time since she had enjoyed the pleasures being with a male could bring.

A real long time.

Darien pulled back slightly so that he could look into her eyes. He was surprised and relieved to see a hint of lust and desire there, he could feel her body temperature rising and see the colour rising on her delicate flesh, from her cheeks right down to her chest that disappeared underneath the hem of her shirt. Oh, how much he wanted to explore the treasures hidden beneath the delicate black fabric, but he wouldn't. Not like this, not with her restrained and helpless against his advances.

Even if her eyes did say that she wanted the same thing he did.

"Serena . . ." He whispered breathlessly.

Serena looked up into his eyes, the way he had said her name, that one simple word almost undid her. He had said it with such passion and desire, how could one word say so much? Say how much he wanted her, but also making it clear that it was completely her choice.

"Darien." She whispered, looking up into his dark blue eyes that revealed his growing desire for her. "I-."

She was cut off by the doorbell.

Darien groaned in frustration and bowed his head onto her shoulder. Of all the times for the damn doorbell to ring! Taking a deep breath he rose his head and reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a small silver key. Sitting up from the couch, he gently rolled her over onto her side and undid her handcuffs. With them in hand he pulled away and sat down on the coffee table.

For a moment they just looked at each other as Serena sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Thankyou." She whispered.

Darien nodded, drawing another deep breath. Rising to his feet, he walked to the door, pulling his gun from its holster along the way. Turning back to assure Serena was a safe distance away, he was glad to see that she was standing by the couch, he turned his attention back to the door and he looked through the eyehole, but he saw no one. He grasped the doorhandle in his hand and tensed, ready for action. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned the doorhandle and pulled the door open just enough for him to see through.

But there was no one there.

Keeping his gun primed, he opened the door and cautiously stuck his head out so he could look down the hallway. But it was deserted. Lowering his gun he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, carefully eyeing both directions for any sign of movement, but there was nothing.

"Darien?" Came Serena's quiet, concerned voice from inside the apartment. "What is it?"

Darien sighed in relief and placed his gun back into its holster. "Nothing, Serena. Probably just some kids messing around." He turned to re-enter the apartment when he noticed an large yellow envelope on the floor by the door.

It was addressed to Serena.

Taking another look around to assure there was no one watching them, he slowly knelt down, reached into his pocket for his white handkerchief and used it to carefully pick it up. Checking the hallway one more time, he re-entered the apartment, closing and bolting the door behind him.

Serena was still standing at the couch. "Darien, what is it?" Concern and fear in her beautiful eyes.

Darien's eyes remained on the envelope as he walked to the dining room table. "I don't know. Could be nothing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. Careful not to get any of his fingerprints on it, or disturbs those that may already be there, he held it down as he ran the blade of the knife along the seal of the envelope. Tipping it up, its contents to fell onto the table.

Serena gasped in horror from behind him as they both stared down at what were photographs of Serena at the shopping department only hours before. Of her stepping out of his car in the middle of the street and entering the department store. But they had been vandalised, on some of the images her eyes had been cut out, others were covered in blood, and several had red writing across them such as, _'you will be mine', 'we will be together in death'_ and _'your cop will not save you from me, no one can.'_

"Oh, my god." Serena breathed, the room around her spinning

"There's no doubt now, it's him." Darien said softly. He turned and pulled Serena against him, wrapping his arms around her supportively, turning her away from the sickening images. "Don't worry, Serena." He whispered as he held her against him as if he would never let go. "I will never let anything happen to you. He's not getting anywhere near you." Darien's eyes grew hard as he held the precious bundle in his arms. _'I will kill him if it means keeping you safe.'_ He silently promised her.

Serena clung to his jacket as the tears poured for her eyes. Oh, god this was real and Darien was the only one who could protect her. She listened to his promising words and she just knew in her heart that he would keep them. He would keep her safe, no matter what. He would protect her and keep her safe. Even from this monster. How could she not have believed him? How could she have defied him like that? She had placed them both in danger when all he wanted was to keep her safe.

She would listen now, no matter what he told her and no matter where it took her, she would listen to him.

* * *

It was several hours before Serena was calm enough to retire for the night. They had barely spoken since Darien had called his partner and informed him about the newest piece of evidence.

Darien had assured his partner that he had everything under control and Andrew had arranged to drop by in the morning to pick up the evidence. Darien didn't say it, but he was extremely worried at how the killer had managed to get into the apartment building unseen, not even the snoop Mrs Collins had seen anyone in the hallway during the time the envelope was dropped at Serena's door.

They had sat together in the living room in a comfortable silence, Serena had flicked through the channels on the television with little interest in anything that was showing and Darien had gone through his case files again, searching for an answer he may have missed, although he was careful not to let anything fall into Serena's sight, especially not the photographs.

Finally, it was nearing midnight when she had clicked off the TV and had rose to her feet, drawing his attention to her. "I'm going to bed, did you need anything?" She asked, softly.

He looked up at her and gave her a gentle, friendly smile. "No, I'm fine. Goodnight Serena." And he turned his attention back to his paperwork.

Serena hesitated for a moment before walking to her door and opening it, she was half way though it when she turned back to Darien. "You know, that's a fold out couch."

Darien's head snapped up, looking at her in disbelief. She had let him toss and turn uncomfortably the night before knowing that he was sleeping on a fold out bed?! Oh, he was going to kill her! He watched as a cheeky smile spread across her lips and she disappeared through the doorway, the door closing behind her.

He had endured the day with a headache and an aching back when he hadn't had too? Oh, he was certain that had he known that little piece of information that morning, sometime during the day he would have certainly shot her!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

Detective Andrew Simons arrived at Serena Luna's apartment early the next morning to be greeted by his grim looking partner.

Darien signalled for him to be quiet as he closed the door gently behind his partner. "She didn't sleep much last night." He whispered. "She didn't doze off until the early hours of this morning."

Andrew studied his partner and his friend with interest and curiosity in his eyes. "And how would you know that?"

Darien shot him a warning look. "I've been up all night and I could hear her."

Andrew gave him a disproving look.

"It's the truth, arlight?" He snapped, annoyed at just what it was his partner was implying.

Andrew shrugged and held up a file he held in his hand. "Yeah, well. Trust me with what I have to tell you, you don't want to get involved with this woman. It will only lead to trouble."

Darien's eyes narrowed, his detective instincts prickling. "What do you know?"

Andrew took a seat at the table. "How about some coffee?" He asked, noticing the empty coffee cup on the table and knowing that it had been refilled several times throughout the night. Even though Darien had probably never slept in in his entire life, he had always gone to bed at a reasonable hour, he liked his sleep and it did help him to be well rested as Darien without sleep or coffee, was a grumpy Darien.

Darien quickly made them both a cup of coffee each and sat back down at the table, his files spread across the table's surface. "Tell me what you know."

Andrew took a deep breath, opened the file and handed it to Darien. "I know why she refused police protection. Four years ago she started dating a cop here in Los Angles. After two months he fast became possessive, tapping her phone and her cell, following her. He even used his position to get others to keep tabs on her when he couldn't."

Darien's eyes widened. No wonder she had fought so hard to get rid of him! She didn't like cops and it was no wonder. He looked up at Andrew as Andrew pointed to something in the file.

"According to the neighbours and close friends, he became violent." Andrew went on. "She tried to leave him, but he wouldn't let her. Threatening if she tried he would kill her family and her friends."

Darien's eyes travelled to Serena's closed bedroom door. How could the woman his partner was describing be the strong and determined woman who slept behind those doors? He turned back to his partner, knowing that there was more and he wasn't going to like it.

Andrew drew a deep breath. "A month later, I guess she'd had enough because she filed an official complaint against him. An investigation was opened and he was suspended from duty during the course of the investigation. There was no hard evidence, but the investigators knew her accusations were true. They just couldn't prove it. I spoke to the lead detective on the case last night and he told me how terrified of him she was. She filed a restraining order, but he was constantly violating it, only they never caught him." Andrew took a sip of his coffee. "She did everything right, she changed the locks, her numbers and was never outside alone after dark, and for a few weeks she was fine. Until he showed up at her work. In the middle of the day he just walked right into her classroom shouting and assaulted her in front of twenty-nine eight year olds."

"Jesus." Darien swore, how had such an asshole ever been allowed on the force?

"There's more and it gets worse." Andrew told him, taking another sip of his coffee. "Through the help of the LAPD, she was relocated to Chicago and given a new identity. It took him four months to find her."

Darien's blood ran cold.

Andrew looked up into his partner's eyes. "He broke into her house in the middle of the night and tried to rape her, after which he made it clear that he was going to kill her."

Darien felt numb, no wonder why she hadn't wanted him around and had tried so hard to get rid of him! "How did she get away?" He asked, his voice was steady but inside he was anything but.

"She fought him and brought enough time for the neighbours to be alerted and the police to arrive." Andrew threw back the last of his coffee. "The lead detective that I spoke to said that officers stormed in to find him sexually assaulting her with his gun in her mouth. Damn near choking her with it."

Darien felt nauseous, but he held it back. "Could he-?"

"No." Andrew said before Darien could even ask. "This couldn't be him. He was arrested and sentenced to twelve years in prison. He's still behind bars and according to the prison, he hasn't had contact with anyone, but I have a few local uniforms cheeking it out."

Darien nodded, his thoughts only on one thing, Serena and how he had to protect her from the Red Rose Killer. He couldn't let her go through something like that again, she had been strong and lived through a terrible ordeal before, she shouldn't have to be again. He was going to catch the Red Rose Killer and he was going to make her safe.

Whatever the cost.

"We can't let this happen again." Darien whispered firmly to his partner. "We have to catch this guy, now."

Andrew studied his partner before going on, his suspicions growing. "There is every possible resource on this case. I spoke to the captain and he believes that the best thing to do right now is for you to remain here with her since she won't take any further police protection. In fact I'm surprised that she's allowed you to stay."

Had the situation not been so grim, he would have smiled and told his partner that she hadn't really let him.

"But there's nothing much we can do, Darien." Andrew told him. "Not until he makes another move, which reminds me. You got the evidence from last night?"

Darien blinked, coming out of his thoughts he reached to the corner of the table, moved aside a file and picked up an evidence bag and handing it to his partner. "They're just like the others. Only now we can be certain that he knows we're are protecting her. The shrink was right, he's still coming for her regardless."

Andrew took the evidence and looked down at the numerous images staring up at him. "You can't let her out of your sight again. You know what comes next and then there is only a matter of time before he comes for her."

Darien's eyes darkened dangerously. "Let him come, I'll be waiting for him. He's not getting Serena."

Andrew looked up from the images at his partner, studying the dark expression on his face, the dangerous look in his eyes and his fists clinched tightly. Had it been any other situation, he would have been glad at his new found knowledge, his partner and friend had been alone for too long, but the woman he was falling for would only result in trouble. If Darien got too close then he would loose focus and mistakes would be made.

Mistakes that could have disastrous consequences for the both of them.

Taking a deep breath, Andrew leaned forward and looked into his partner's eyes, his tone completely serious. "Listen to me, Darien. You have to stay focused on this, and you have to most of all stay away from her. If you make a mistake here, it could cost her her life."

Darien looked into Andrew's eyes, so many emotions within his own. "I know what I'm doing, Andrew and I'm not going to do anything that will place her in danger. This is my job, nothing more."

Andrew didn't believe him for a second, but he said nothing more of it. He rose to his feet and looked down at his friend. "I'm your friend, Darien. I have been for a while, so listen to me when I say that doing to right thing isn't always the easiest thing." And without another word he left the apartment, leaving Darien deep in thought and with a dark expression on his face.

* * *

Two hours later, Darien was sitting on the couch, staring at Serena's bedroom door, deep in thought about what he had just found out about the beautiful and strong willed woman. No wonder she was so strong willed, she'd had to be to survive her ordeal and for her to have a cop staying in her apartment, who she could not tell to leave without placing herself in danger, had to be extremely difficult for her. Did she fear that he would turn out to be like her ex-boyfriend? That he would hurt her like that?

He would never. He would sooner die than harm a woman . . .

Darien shook his head and turned his eyes back to the report resting open in his lap. He had read through it, but there was little more in it than what Andrew had told him other than a report of the trial and some photos of Serena, only she looked so different.

In the photos she was tired and pale, and always covered in bruises. He had seen the type of look before when dealing with domestic disputes, more partially with beaten wives and girlfriends. He hated to see those woman who were constantly hiding bruises and other injuries, defend their husbands or boyfriends, saying it was their fault. He had tried to tell them that it was never their fault, that the man in their lives had no right to hurt them, but they rarely listened.

But Serena had obviously listened to someone, maybe it had been a family member or a close friend, but something had happened that had made her leave him. What could it have been? What was that one incident that had been the last straw for her? To give her the strength to walk into that police station and file an official report against him?

Scenarios played themselves out in his mind, each worse than the last. He had to know, he needed to know, but he couldn't bring this up with her, he couldn't open the old wounds. She had obviously moved on and emerged stronger, but that did not mean that it still did not hurt to remember.

"Oh, Serena." He whispered sadly to the silence of the apartment.

One thing was for sure, he had to keep away from her. Nothing could ever happen between them. If she were to be with him every time he spoke about his job or had to leave in the middle of the night when he got the call, it would just remind her of him and he couldn't do that to her.

He wouldn't do that to her.

Serena walked out of here bedroom door to find Darien staring at her, but she knew he had not realised she was there, he was staring off into space with a strange expression on his face, an expression that told her he was set in something, but he wasn't at all happy about it. There was a sadness in his eyes she could not identify, what was wrong? What had happened since last night? Had there been another delivery from the killer?

"Good morning." She said softly, uncertainty in her voice.

Darien jumped and turned to her, startled. "Oh, Serena. You scared the shit out of me."

Serena gave him a weak smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean you were staring straight at me." She gave him a questioning look.

He smiled weakly back at her, but was refusing to meet her eyes. "Just thinking about something."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, gently.

Darien smiled warmly at her. "That's nice of you, Serena. But no, thankyou."

Serena stared at him for a moment, studying her. Why did he refuse to meet her gaze? Hell, he wouldn't even look at her for more than a few seconds. What had happened? Had she done something to make him uncomfortable? She looked down at her attire, she was dressed in simular bed clothing as she had worn the day before. Was that it? Was he uncomfortable because he thought she was indecently dressed?

She turned to re-enter her bedroom to dress.

Darien was looking at her feet when he realised that she was going back into her bedroom. Was she uncomfortable with him there? Of course she was! He was a cop staying in her apartment who wouldn't leave when she had told him to! He looked up to see her back when his eyes fell upon something that froze his blood in his veins. He jumped to his feet, moved with amazing stealth around the coffee table and gently placed his hand on her elbow.

Serena froze when she heard Darien rise from the couch and a moment later, she felt his hand gently grasp her elbow, she turned to him with confusion on her face. What was wrong?

"Serena . . ." He breathed out, but unlike the last time she had heard him as her name, this time his voice was filled with remorse and self loathing.

What was going on?!

She followed his gaze to her upper arm to see a bruise on her delicate milky cream flesh. It must have come from when Darien had dragged her through the department store the day before. She hadn't even felt it, let alone notice it before now. She looked down at her wrists to see a angry red ring around each wrist where the handcuffs had pressed against her flesh the day before, but they were already beginning to fade.

Darien followed her gaze and his eyes opened wide. The flood gates opened and he was flooded with remorse and self loathing. How could he have been so rough with her, so careless? Manhandling her like he had? He'd had not right to do that and he took a step back from her. "I'm so sorry, Serena." He breathed, unable to take his eyes off of the red marks or the bruise.

Serena looked up into his eyes confused, but when she saw his self loathing and remorse her heart melted, he was looking at her as if he had killed her. Why was he taking this so hard? Sure he had been a little rough with her the day before, but he had done it for her own good, to protect her. Who knows what would have happened to her if he hadn't come after her like he had. The Killer had been watching her yesterday, he had known she was alone for a full hour, maybe it had been the knowledge that Darien would come after her that had kept the killer from coming after her right in the department store.

"Darien-." She said gently, taking a step towards him. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it was alright and that she was fine, but he only took a swift step back from her and refused to meet her eyes.

"I'll be gone within the hour. I'll have Andrew come and watch you until I can organise for a female detective to take over." And he turned his back to her. He walked over to the table and picked up his cell. He would call Andrew immediately, he couldn't stay here with her, not after he had hurt her like that. Oh, how she must hate him, just another cop who had hurt her!

He felt so disgusted with himself.

Serena watched him, confused. He was leaving, why? One bruise and he was running from her and hating himself as if he had beaten her to within an inch of her life? What had changed in him since she had gone to bed? Where was the man who fought with her until he had gotten his way and never backed down when she wouldn't? She slowly walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, she waited for him to turn to her, but he didn't.

"Darien?" She said, softly.

Finally he turned to face her, uncertainty in his hurting eyes.

"Darien, what's going on?" She asked, confused. "Where's all of this coming from? I don't understand. I know you didn't mean to be so rough with me, but it's just a small bruise. Why are you acting as if you really hurt me?"

He turned to her, looking into her confused and almost caring eyes. "I had no right to touch you, Serena. I can't forgive myself for that."

"You saved my life, Darien." She pointed out. "And it is not for you to forgive, that's for me to do. Only there is nothing to forgive, you did what you had to do to protect me. If you hadn't dragged me out of that store yesterday, who knows what might have happened. He may have kidnapped me yesterday instead of waiting and playing these games."

Darien searched her eyes, amazed at her concern from him. She didn't want him blaming himself for hurting her, she really cared even after what he had done. How could such a generous and loving woman exist? How could she still be this way after all that had happened to her?

Serena searched his eyes as his searched his own and the emotions she saw there, confused her. There was self loathing and remorse, but what confused her was the sadness, compassion and sympathy showing within his deep blue eyes. What had happened to make him sad and sympathetic? What was she missing?

"Darien." She stepped forward, bringing them only inches apart and without breaking eye contact, she raised her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. "What is it?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her that he knew about her past? He feared that would upset her and reopen old wounds. She may also tell him to get out and to never come back, and that he could not stand. He didn't want to go, but if she ever told him again to leave he would, without question or hesitation. He had already decided to ring Andrew to have him organise for a female detective to be standing by to take over the protection detail.

"I hurt you." He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Serena sensed there was more to it than that, he was so different and he had been before he had seen the bruise. "Yet here I am, asking you not to go. Here I am standing right in front of you, not caring. If I don't, why should you?"

Serena watched the doubt appear in his eyes, why could he not forgive himself for a bruise he did not mean to give her? She had known the type of man who had meant to give her bruises . . . so she knew the difference. He would never hurt her and if this is the remorse and self loathing he showed by simply bruising her, heaven forbid she accidentally trip over his foot or something of the sort.

She drew a deep breath and shook her head, deciding to try another approach. Sometimes working with children really came in handy, she was a patient and tolerant person, even if Darien did have a habit of rubbing her the wrong way. Taking a small step back and lowering her hand to her side, she allowed small playful smile to spread across her lips. "Listen Darien. I can forgive this but if you ever do it again, then you and I are going to have words, okay?" She smiled warmly, allowing him to see that she was joking.

Darien's heart warmed at her attempts to relieve his self loathing and he could not stop himself as he stepped forward and raised his hand to her face, cupping her cheek as she had the moment before. "I would never hurt you again, Serena. I swear it." He whispered ever so faintly.

Serena felt the sensations return to the pit of her stomach in full force and her heart was beating so fast, for a moment she feared it would break through her chest. She loved the way her name sounded when it rolled off his lips, even when they were arguing, and she never wanted there to be a day when she did not hear his smooth voice that made her melt so easily. "Darien . . ." She whispered, unaware the distance between them was disappearing.

Darien looked down into the eyes of the angel before him, spellbound. Her eyes held him captive and he was helpless to pull away, or stop himself from closing the gap between them and slowly descend down towards her welcoming lips. He stroked her hair gently, unable to believe just how soft it was. He stroked her cheek with his fingertips, amazed beyond words at how soft and delicate it was, he feared that even his gentle strokes may bruise her. How could a woman who was so strong and determined inside be so soft and delicate on the outside? She was the type of woman a man needed to protect with a fierceness that was near physically painful, but she held a way about her that told the world that she could stand on her own regardless of her fragility.

Finally, he could stand it no longer and he moved towards her, before she knew what was happening, his lips claimed hers in the most gentle and tender of kisses. He brushed her lips, taking only a taste before he pulled back and looking into her eyes for any sign that she did not want this, but all he saw was desire, passion and something else he could not name, but whatever it was it sparkled in her glittering eyes like the brightest of stars in the clear night sky. He wanted more of her, more than he wanted to live, but he would make this her choice, he would influence her in no way. Her kisses tasted sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before, sugar itself was sour in comparison with her kiss.

Serena saw his hesitation, but also his caring and his desire for her, a desire she could not deny. She wanted him and she wanted him now, his kiss as brief as it had been had sent shivers right through her and had made her toes curl. The sensation at the pit of her stomach had exploded and had shot heat and desire through her, making her blood boil and her heart sing to the fast beat.

How was so much possible from just one kiss? She had been kissed before, but his one kiss had blown them all away. She drew in his scent and ravished in it for a moment, committing it to her memory. He smelt like roses and coffee, and she liked it, it was unusual, just like him.

Unable to stand it any longer, she rose up onto her toes and brought her lips to his, claiming his once more. She moaned into the kiss with pleasure and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him. She could feel his hands everywhere, sliding up and down her back, through her hair and along the sides of her stomach, but not once did he venture anywhere that would have had her screaming and shuddering with pleasure, which frustrated her.

_Now_ he had to turn into the gentleman?!

She focused on the sensation of his lips on hers. He was so passionate, but at the same time he was gentle and tender. He suckled on her lips, but his tongue remained in his mouth, which only added to her frustration.

It took only a moment more for her to become frustrated enough to take control. Daringly, she slid her tongue into his mouth, gaining a true taste of him and she almost smiled when she heard his groan with pleasure into the kiss.

And that was all he needed to stroke her tongue with his own, which in turn made her moan deep in her throat. He was surprised as she took his bottom lip, and nibbled and sucked on it for a moment. Unable to stand holding back his passion any longer he deepened the kiss, claiming her entire mouth as his own, kissing her with all the passion he had to give.

Serena felt like she could purr, she had never felt so much passion in a kiss before, so much need and desire, and it was all for her. Was this how greatly she affected him? Before she knew what was happening, he picked her up, span them around and sat her on the table, pushing aside all of his case files, photos and anything else that was on the table. Most of which ended up to the floor.

She could take it no longer, she had to touch him. She pulled on his jacket, making it clear what she wanted and she wanted it gone. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled away from her only enough to slide his jacket off his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor at his feet, forgotten. A moment later his weapon holster followed with a faint thud.

Serena pulled his shirt from his pants and slid her hands underneath it, running her hands along his hard six pack and tight stomach. Wow! He was all muscle! He was as hard and a smooth as marble! She ran her hands over all the flesh she could reach above his belt, she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Darien growled into the kiss as he felt her hands all over him and he felt himself grow hard and thanked the gods he wasn't wearing jeans! All he wanted was to lie her down on the table and take her over and over again until she was hoarse from crying his name. But he held back, it would be her choice and he would do nothing to influence her other than to show her just how much he wanted her.

But if she kept going the way she was, he was going to completely lose control, a guy could only take so much!

Serena felt him pull away from her lips and disappointment rose up in her, but it soon vanished when his lips descended down upon the delicate flesh of her neck and she through her head back, giving him full access and moaned with pleasure. Closing her eyes, she bathed in the sensations she had not felt in so long. It had been a long time since she had allowed any man to get this close, and even longer since one had pleasured her instead of only taking his own.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled against her skin, the vibrations of his words against her neck shot through her, and she became very aware of the heat and moisture building between her legs. Oh dear god, she was ready to come and he hadn't even touched her yet!

Serena could stand it no longer, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life and she wanted him now, god damn it! Pulling back slightly, she gently placed her hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to her eyes. She was touched when she saw concern and hesitation in his eyes, clearly he had thought that he had done something wrong or that she wanted him to stop, and she knew he would give her that without one word of protest.

She gave him a warm smile. "I want you." She whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and stroked his face gently.

He searched her eyes, questioningly. "Are you sure?"

Her smile widened. "I'm sure." She lowered her gaze, a blush spreading across her cheeks at the sight of the front of his tented pants. "And I can see you want me."

Darien didn't need to look down, over the last few minutes Serena's teasing had caused his erection to become near painful. "I do want you." He whispered, resting his forehead against her and staring into her eyes. "But this needs to be your decision-."

Serena placed her finger to his lips, silencing him. "Now is not the time to be a gentleman."

"Now especially is the time to be a gentle man." He whispered, his breath warm against her face.

Serena stared into his eyes, what was it that made his hesitate? "What is it, Darien? Are you afraid you'll hurt me? If you are, I can promise you that even though it has been a while, this is not my first time."

"It's not that." He gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and placed it behind her ear.

Serena's breath caught in her throat at the simple gesture that had been done with so much affection it melted her heart. How could a man who was clearly so strong, he could easily crush her throat with just one hand, be so gentle and caring? Hands she knew would protect her fiercely at any cost, but when he was with her, his hands were so gentle and tender. An angel's touch could not be gentler.

She looked into his eyes, searching them. "Then what is it?" She asked, but when she noted his hesitation she drew a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me, just know that you can."

Darien was touched by her concern and gentleness, and he could stand it no longer, he had to have her! He wrapped his hands around her and gently lowered her back onto the table, leaning over her.

Serena could feel him pressed against her, and she smiled devilishly into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him into close contract with her, causing the both to moan out loud with desire and lust.

Darien could feel the heat of her delicate centre pressed up against him through the fabric of their clothing and he nearly passed out from the pleasure of it, and all he wanted was to be buried deeply within her, with her moans and cries dancing around him.

Serena reached between them and hastily unbuckled his belt. She wanted him, she needed him, now! She unzipped him, but when she came to the final obstacle standing in the way of her getting his pants off, the button at the top of his pants, she couldn't get it undone. Frustrated and impatient, she pulled as hard as she could until the button popped off and flew off of the pants, leaving the pants free.

Darien growled deeply at her impatience, now completely lost in the animalistic lust of their passion. He had heard of a mating urge before, but he had never dreamed that it would be so strong and unyielding!

Serena's hand slid into his pants and she grasped his manhood boldly through his boxer shorts.

Darien froze, his moan both filled with pain and pleasure. He pulled away from her lips and rested his head on her shoulder, struggling to maintain his control which currently wanted to jump out the window. He gripped the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles were going white.

"Serena!" He hissed, his eyes closed tight.

In response she tightened her grip ever so tightly, causing him to moan louder and swear against her shoulder.

Serena was surprised at the amount of control she held over him, she'd had control over men before, but never had any surrendered completely to he as was doing now. With that thought in mind, she began to slowly move her hand over him, starting at the base of him and moving to the head where she ran her finger over tip at a painfully slow pace, and then she moved down him back to the base where she started all over again.

After only a matter of seconds Serena was worried that he may pass out, his eyes were clinched so tightly as if he were in pain and he clutched the edge of the table so hard she feared it might break.

Darien felt wave after wave of pleasure pulse through him at her torturously slow strokes along his manhood. She was trying to kill him! This was her revenge for the bruise, she was going to pleasure him to death at an unbelievably slow pace! He was in so much pleasure that he was in pain!

"Ssseeerrrreeeennnaaa! Ppplllleeeeaaasssssee!" He hissed out, not sure as to whether he was going to pass out from the pleasure or just rip her clothes from her gorgeous body and bury himself as deeply inside of her as was possible. He had never wanted a woman more in his life and he doubt that he would ever want another as he wanted her right now.

With an evil smile on her lips, she picked up her pace. She could not deny such a pathetic plea. She could feel him shuddering above her and she knew he was close, only a little more and he would be there.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell sounded in the room.

Serena froze and Darien groaned in physical pain as she came to a complete stop and pulled her hand from him and out of his pants. He gritted his teeth and struggled to regain control of himself, but he couldn't move as any movement was complete agony!

Serena knew that neither of them was in the position to answer the door, they were both sweating and panting, not to mention the state of their clothing and her hair! But out of the two of them, she was the more suitable one to answer the door.

"Darien, you have to get off me!" She hissed urgently as the doorbell rang again.

Darien didn't move. "I can't!" He hissed through clinched teeth.

Serena looked up into his face and knew he was in pain at having to stop so suddenly so close to his release. Slowly unwrapping her legs from around his waist, she pulled herself up the table and out from under him. He was not the only one who had cursed the doorbell and she swore to herself that the moment she had dealt with whoever was on the other side of the door, she was going to rip the blasted thing from the wall!

On her way to the door, she fixed herself up the best she could, running her hands through her messy hair, straightening her clothing and struggling to slow her breathing and her pounding heart. She knew she was flushed, but there was nothing she could do about that. Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm her breathing and her rapid heartbeat, she opened the door just enough for her to poke her head out and greet the person on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice harsher than she had intended for it to be. Her eyes grew wide in horror at the sight before her and she slammed the door and pressed herself up against it, horror on her face.

Darien became alert and turned to her, as hard as it was to ignore his rather large 'problem.' "What is it?" He asked, alert and reaching for his gun. "Is it something more from him?" He asked.

"Worse!" She cried out in distress as someone knocked on the door persistently. Serena hurried over to him, picked up his jacket and threw it at him, he held it against his chest, staring down at her alarmed.

"Serena, what is it?!" He demanded, eyeing the door. Whoever was on the other side had freaked her out, and then an ice cold thought washed over him. "It isn't your boyfriend, is it?"

"What?! No!" She said, offended. She wasn't a slut and she was furious at him for insinuating such a thing. "It's my parents! You have to hide, now!"

"What?" He asked confused at her alarmed and near hysterical behaviour. "Why?"

She glared at him, frustrated. "Firstly because I don't want them to know about this and secondly my father is overprotective and homicidal! Now please hide!"

"Where?" He asked her, looking around the apartment. There weren't really many places for a man his size to hide.

"The bedroom!" She said urgently.

"And if they find me in there, it's going to be ten times worse." He pointed out to her, calmly, hiding his amusement at the situation, she was acting like a high school teenager who was trying to hide her boyfriend when her parents came home early.

"I'll risk it! Now would you please just get in the bedroom!" She almost begged him.

Darien looked around the apartment, his bag and bedding were on the couch and his files were scattered between her table and the floor. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "I think he's going to know that someone's here."

Serena cried out in frustration as the knocking became more persistent. "Please, Darien!" She begged him. "I don't need this right now."

Darien drew a deep breath and stroked her face affectionately. "Anything for you, Angel."

Serena blushed at his chosen nickname for her and gave him a thankful smile as he turned and disappeared into her bedroom. She ran to the door as her father started pounding on it. It was understandable why her father was so protective of her, after what had happened to her years ago. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door and smiled warmly at her parents. "Mum, Dad. This is a surprise."

Her mother smiled at her, but her father was red in the face and glaring at her. "Young Lady, what did you think you were doing?!" He demanded as if she were still twelve years old. "Slamming the door in your mother's face like that!" His eyes grew wide and he pushed passed her into the apartment and looked around. "Do you have someone here?"

"No, daddy." She said innocently, her voice sounding like the sweet teenager she had never really been, as she welcomed her mother inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

Her father stalked over to the couch and picked up Darien's backpack and opened it up to reveal Darien's personal items. All of which were clearly men's items. "Then what are these?" He demanded.

Serena scrambled her brain for the answer, but before she could think of anything, her father stalked over to her bedroom door and threw it open.

"Daddy, no!" Serena cried out helplessly, but it was already too late as her father stalked into the room, looking around furiously. Serena hurried to the door and looked inside, expecting to see her father strangling a certain black haired detective, but she was surprised to see that her father was alone in her room.

What the . . .?

"Just who are you looking for, daddy?" She asked him, her voice still sweet, but this time it held a curious and offended tone. It had always marvelled others that she could pull it off, being able at her age to still sound like the innocent six year old girl she had been many years ago, it was a rare gift that served her well. She could make people believe she was an angel from heaven while plotting their demise. Her mother was the only person she knew able to see through her and her 'sweet innocence'.

"You have a man in here!" He accused, looking around helplessly as if he expected him to step out of the walls.

"No, I don't." She said firmly. "Nina's brother needed a place to stay last night. His apartment was vandalised and he's a good friend of mine, so I let him. He had to leave early for work, but he's coming back later to pick up his stuff." She lied smoothly. "And if you must know, he has a long time girlfriend he's about to propose too, so he has no interest in me. As you can tell, he slept on the couch. Satisfied?"

Ken looked at his daughter and then looked around the apartment once more before nodding and leaving her bedroom, a relieved expression on his face.

Serena sighed in relief as her father walked passed her, but then where had Darien gone too? Her bathroom door was open and there was no place to hide in there, as was the door to her walk in closest, so where was he? Hiding under the bed?

A smile crept up onto her lips, if by some miracle he had fit under the small gap under the bed, he would be very squashed indeed. She closed her bedroom door and turned to see her father sitting in one of the recliner chairs and her mother staring at the mess of scattered papers on the dining room table and the floor.

"Nina's brother really isn't that tidy, is he dear?" She asked, politely.

Serena quickly walked over to the table and as quickly as she could, gathered up the papers and files before her parents realised what they were. "Oh, I just got caught up in my work last night and didn't have time to clean up." She hated lying to her mother, but it was better than the truth.

While she tidied up the mess, her mother went to the kitchen and started to prepare them coffee, or in Serena's case, hot cocoa.

Once Serena had the mess around the table cleaned up, she moved to the couch and picked up all of Darien's things and moved them to the corner of the room, but what she did not notice was a file slide out and back down onto the couch. She carried the stuff across the room and put it in the corner, out of the way and far from her parents.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" Her mother asked her from the kitchen, giving her one of her secretive looks that said she knew something. Her mother had always had a dead on intuition, especially when it came to her children and her husband.

"Yeah, mum. Why?" She asked as she walked over to her mother.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart. You must look a little -." She gave her a meaningful look. "Flushed."

Serena swallowed, her mother knew! Her mother always knew. The colour drained from her face and her mother lowered her voice.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't tell your father." She said lovingly. "I'm glad you've finally found someone. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Serena smiled lovingly back at her mother. "Thanks, mum."

"I hope he's a nice young man." She said, although it was more of a warning than a general hope.

Serena smiled almost longingly. "He is. He's a real gentleman."

Irene raised her hand to her daughter's face and gently stroked the side of her face with a gentleness and lovingness that only a mother could process. "I'm so glad, honey. You deserve everything good in this world, and I want you to know that I'm so proud of you, you have really come a long way in the last few years. You are so strong and so filled with life again, just as you were before." At the mention of it, her face saddened.

Serena's heart sank as well. She reached out and grasped her mother's arm. "I'm okay, mum. I really am. I've moved on, it's nothing but a bad memory now."

Irene smile sadly, but proudly. "I am so proud of you, Serena. We both are." She lowered her arm to her side. "And don't be afraid to bring this new man home, your father just wants to protect you, but I promise that he will behave."

"Thankyou, mum." Serena leaned forward and hugged her mother. "Thankyou." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

It was then she realised what she had said was true, for the first time she wasn't pretending, not even a little bit. Darien had come into her life and in two days he had healed the last of the hurt within her. She was finally ready to move on with her life and she wanted that life to be with Darien.

Her eyes snapped open in shock. Was she falling in love . . . ?


	4. Chapter 7 to 8

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**It took over an hour for Serena to get her parents to leave, but only after promising her mother that she would come to dinner next week and her father that she would watch Nina's brother and if he tried anything that she was to call him so that he could mutilate him. She finally closed the door behind them, and leaned against the back of the door, drawing in a deep breath and thanking god that her parents had finally left before they discovered that there actually was a man in her apartment, in her bedroom no less. If her parents had discovered this little fact, her mother would have invited him to dinner where she would have started to arrange the wedding, while her father would have maimed and killed him.

And then reincarnated him so that he could kill him again.

After taking a minute to compose herself, she rose up from the door fand walked to her bedroom door, she was about to open the door when she heard the shower being turned on. She hesitated, should she go in and finish what they had started or should she leave him to have a shower by himself? Deciding against it, she walked to the corner where Darien's belongings had been placed and picked up his bag. She carried it to her bedroom door, took a deep breath and went in. The bathroom door was closed, but she noticed that there was no steam leaking from around the door and a small smile crept onto her lips.

He was having a _cold _shower.

Putting his bag containing his clothing on her bed, she grabbed some of her clothing and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked into Nina's bedroom and changed, using Nina's brush to brush her hair and put it up in a tidy pony tail. By the time she emerged, she could no longer hear the shower and assumed that he was done and soon be out to question her about why she had practically shoved him into hiding at the arrival of her parents.

Taking a deep breath to help her avoid thinking of the handsome naked detective in her bedroom, she began straightening up the apartment, starting with the kitchen and moving onto the living room. She was folding up Darien's bedding when she noticed a manila case file lying on the couch. She put down the blanket she was folding and she reached for the file to put it with Darien's other paper work, but as she picked it up something fell out and fell onto the floor. She reached down and picked it up when the image caught her eye and she gasped in horror.

It was a picture of her! Only it had been taken years ago for evidence during the investigation against . . . him. She stared down at the image in disbelief, what was this doing here? What was Darien doing with it? How had he gotten it?

Unable to stop herself, she opened the file and was horrified to learn that it was all about her and her ex-boyfriend. Tears came to her eyes as she stared over the images and reports in front of her. She numbly lowered herself to the couch, flicking through the file. She didn't need to read most of it, she remembered it all clearly. She could still feel him hurting her, still hear him yelling and swearing at her and she could still even smell him.

The memories flashed before her eyes before she could stop them, she couldn't feel the tears running down her face, all she knew were the memories flashing before her eyes and all the wounds she had thought had healed over the years, wounds she had worked hard to help heal, were ripped wide open.

Had he known about this before they had . . . ? Oh, god. So this was why he had been so self loathing when he had seen the bruise and why he had insisted that everything they had done be her choice. He had been delicate with her only because he had known about her past.

How could he have not told her that he knew?

Serena was snapped out of the horrid memories when she heard her bedroom door open and Darien walk into the living room. She didn't look up at him as he entered the room, she couldn't because she didn't know what she would do, there were so many overwhelming emotions flooding through her right now.

Darien felt better after a cold shower. He had hidden above the bathtub, along the ceiling while her father had searched her bedroom. By using his height and strength to press against the walls to keep himself up. It was a little trick he had learnt from an ex-marine he had pursued and arrested two years ago. The ex-marine had run from them, straight into an empty house. Andrew, himself and two uniforms had searched the place but had been unable to find him. Darien had known that he was still in there, so he had hid in the living room, which had just happened to give him a clear view of the bathroom, he had watched as the ex-marine had silently jumped down from the ceiling, thinking he was home free, boy had he been wrong.

So he had gone home and practiced it, it was a hidden talent that had served him every now and then over the last two years, such as now.

Dressed in fresh clean clothes, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of blue jeans, he made a mental note to find the lost button as he walked into the living room to find Serena in tears and her teary eyes focused on a file. A file he quickly recognised as hers.

'_Oh no.'_ He thought to himself as he took her in. She was pale, her eyes were glazed over and she had tears pouring down her face. He knew by her expression that she no longer saw what the file revealed to her, but she was trapped in the memories the file described.

Before he could say anything, she spoke, her voice was emotionless and cold.

"So this is what the big deal was this morning."

Darien didn't know what to say, he didn't know how she was going to react to this. He watched her cautiously, he already knew she had a temper, but he had never wanted to test the limits of that temper.

"This is why you were so hesitant to have sex with me." She whispered, bowing her head. "This is why you were such a gentleman." She placed her head in her hands. "Years later and he's still ruining my life." She mumbled to herself.

He stared down at the woman he had seen when he had first stepped into this apartment, a woman who was filled with helplessness. He understood her now, he understood why she was so strong and had fought him so fiercely, he understood why she lied to her parents about being okay and having a man in her apartment, but most of all he understood why she had kept herself distant from all men. She wasn't afraid of men or cops as she had already proven, she was afraid of this happening, of someone finding out about her past and treating her differently because of it. Like she was a china doll they had to protect and tip toe around.

And she didn't want that.

"Serena-." He began softly.

"Don't, Darien. Please, just don't." She near begged him. "I've heard it all before."

Darien's heart clinched at the sight of the lost and delicate woman before him, her tone had been so pathetic and drained that it had just seemed wrong coming from her lips. He wanted to make it right, to bring back the spirited and stubborn woman he was so intrigued by. Taking a deep breath, he silently moved to the recliner chair and sat down, he had considered for a moment sitting next to her, but he wasn't so sure if she wanted him so close right now.

"Serena . . ."

Serena erupted. Her head snapped up, fury flaring in her eyes and she rose to her feet, glaring at him with an ice cold death glare. "Don't you dare! Don't you tell me that it's alright, that it doesn't change things! That it's in the past! Don't you dare, Darien!!"

Darien didn't know what to say, but he knew she had to get this out, so he didn't attempt to interrupt her. She needed to vent.

"For over a year I let that bastard ruin my life, but not anymore! I won't let that bastard rule my life anymore!" She screamed at him, tears still pouring down her beautiful face. "I had thought it was behind me, but no! You had to bring this back into my life! How dare you bring this into my home as if you owned the place?!" She noted that he wasn't saying anything and she forced herself to take a deep breath and to calm down. "So, I guess you want to know every little gory detail?"

He looked up at her, to see her eyes were dark and empty. Just like they had been in the photos, this was Serena when she was hurting. "No. I don't. If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen, but no. I don't want to know anything you're not ready to tell me." He said gently.

"I wasn't ready for you to know this!" She yelled at him, uncontrollably.

"I didn't want to know! Okay? My partner told me about it, he brought the folder here. I didn't go looking for it, but my partner felt that I had to know."

"Why?!" She demanded. "Why did you have to know this?"

"I didn't." He told her, his voice controlled which only made her more furious. "But it's helped me to understand you. To know why you didn't want police protection, why you were the first one to report the Red Rose Killer's gifts and why you fought against me so fiercely."

Serena stared at him for a moment before asking quietly. "You think I have something against cops?"

"I would." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, I don't!" She snapped furiously. "I was hurt by one cop, I can't blame every cop in the US for what one did to me. In case you didn't notice, I let you stay here for two days! Not once did I lock my bedroom door or place down any restricting rules! I don't want you here because I can take care of myself, I learnt how to four years ago! In fact I owe a lot of cops a hell of a lot, without them I never would have been able to leave him! I never would have been able to feel safe again without him behind bars! Cops did the right thing by me, he didn't."

Darien studied her again, she stared into her trembling eyes and he knew the truth. "You're lying."

"Oh, so because you know this about me you think you know everything about me?" She snapped acidly.

"No." He said gently, shaking his head. "I can tell when someone's lying, and I can tell when a woman is hurting, even if she does manage to hide it so well. You don't feel completely safe."

Serena didn't know what to say, she was so angry at him, despite his caring and gentle tone. Almost as if he could understand . . .

Both of them jumped when the phone rang.

Darien watched as Serena stared between it and him for a moment, before turning her back to him and answering the phone. She spoke in hushed tones and he took the opportunity to think about what had just happened.

She hadn't wanted him to know, why? Why had it bothered her so much that he knew about her past? Why did she care so much that he knew? She had known that he was a cop and she must have known that he had access to the file, so why was she so shocked and upset that he had it?

"Alright, goodbye." Serena said into the phone and slowly hung it back up. She kept her back to him as she spoke. "That was Mike, my boss. He said until this is all cleared up, I'm on leave."

And without another word, she walked to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Darien drew a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, what mess had he gone and gotten himself into?

* * *

Serena didn't know why she was crying, or why she cared so much that he knew that she hadn't always been as strong as she was now. She knew that she had overreacted and that she owed him an apology, but whether or not he was going to actually get one was another story.

This was not the first time that someone had found out the truth of her terrible past without her telling them, after all there had been newspaper articles and even news appearances during the trial, items that were still on record and public accessible, but she had not wanted him to know. Whether he meant for them to or not, things were going to change between them, the way he saw her and his faith in her capabilities had changed and like those before him, in his eyes she would become a weak little girl who needed his constant protection and shielding from the world.

But she had worked hard to avoid becoming that little girl, to live her life in fear and she had walked out stronger. She had been growing stronger for the past four years, from the moment she had decided to leave him, but for some reason she was beginning to fear that he could take that strength from her. She was on her own, she didn't need a strong man in her life, she could survive on her own, but since he had walked into her life with his mesmerising eyes and chauvinistic attitude she had feared that she would lose that strength to him.

That she would come to rely on him and part of her wanted too.

And that's what scared her the most.

* * *

Darien sighed as he stared at the closed door.

She had been so upset when she had discovered that he knew about her past and he did not blame her, he had seen not just sadness in her eyes, he had seen fear. Not fear of him, but it had been clear that she feared that he would see her differently, as anything less than the strong and independent woman she was.

But the truth was that he only admired her more, only cared for her more for it. That she had faced such a terrible ordeal and she had emerged stronger than any other woman he had ever known. She held more passion and life within her than he could believe and she held an air around her that told the world that she was strong, independent and could stand on her own, but it also promised warmth and laughter to those worthy of her.

He had never known a woman such as the one she was, she was more than he could ever dream and he did not want to leave her, he did not want her to think that he would see her as anything less than what she was.

The woman he was falling in love with, even though he shouldn't be. He wanted to hold her, to love her and to protect her against the evils of the world and not because of what had happened in her past, but because he loved her.

He blinked at the realisation. He did, he truly did love her. He had never felt anything like this before and it both scared and excited him. He was scared of losing her and excited about finding out where it would lead him.

Lead them.

But he knew one thing for certain, he would kill any who dared to go near her with the intention of harming her and he would protect her with his life against any harm.

He sighed deeply as he shook his head. What was he getting himself into?

"Oh Serena." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

And with that he reached for his cell phone.

* * *

Serena stared up at the ceiling, it had been a long night and she had barely slept and it was an hour past her usually waking hour, but she just could not bring herself to face Darien. She had overreacted and she needed to apologise to him.

Unfortunately she had her father's pride which made such an act far more difficult than it should have been.

Drawing a deep breath she decided enough was enough, she couldn't stay in bed forever. She had to face this. Throwing the covers aside she stalked across the room and pulled open the door, ready to apologise before she lost her nerve.

But she froze when an unexpected sight greeted her. She had expected to see Darien on the couch reading something and drinking his way too strong coffee, but instead she saw a blonde man that she recognised as Detective Andrew Simons, Darien's partner sitting there instead, reading the newspaper with a cup of what smelt like tea in his hand.

What was going on?

Detective Andrew Simons looked up at the sound of the opening door and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning, Miss Luna."

Serena looked around her apartment for any sign of Darien, but she saw no sign of him, none of his bags or paperwork. Clearly he was gone. She turned her attention back to the blond detective. "Where's Darien?"

Detective Simons studied her for a moment before replying, as if he were trying to work out something that had him completely stumped. "He left. He called me early this morning and informed me that he couldn't serve your protective detail and so I have been assigned as your body guard."

"He's gone?" She asked, the disappointment clear in her voice.

Detective Simons studied her against before answering. "He said it was for the best, that the two of you were not getting along. But I assure you Miss Luna, I am more than capable of protecting you just as proficiently as my partner-."

"It's not that." She said, cutting him off.

Detective Simons put down his cup of tea and turned his full attention to her, a serious expression on his face. "Then may I ask just what it is?"

Serena looked away from him and turned her attention to her apartment door. "I just had something to tell him, it's not important." She waved her hand dismissively and walked past him to the kitchen, her back now to him.

Detective Simons rose to his feet and turned to watch her in the kitchen. Although she was careful to keep her back to him, he was not fooled in the least. He had seen the same look on his partners face and it was clear that something was going on between the two of them and it was scaring them of both. Usually, he was not one to interfere with other people's business, but Darien was a loner and this woman was a wounded one, they both needed and clearly wanted what was happening between them.

"Miss Luna." He walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools on the opposite side of the kitchen counter from her. "If there is something that you needed to tell him, I can give him a message if you like." He said casually.

Serena hesitated, noting something in the detective's tone, as if he knew something she didn't. "It was nothing and please call me Serena."

"All right then, Serena. You can call me Andrew." He said casually. "But I'm curious, Darien is one determined detective, and he is never more determined than when he is protecting a woman in distress-."

She turned to tell him that she was no such thing, but he raised his hand as if in surrender, silencing her and speaking before she could. "-not that I'm calling you one. He wants to catch this killer, more than that he wants to protect any possible victims, I'm just saying that it would have taken one hell of a lot to get him off this detail, and I'm just curious as to what that may be."

Serena stared into his eyes, noting that there was something there that she could not read, as if he knew something she didn't and he was trying to tell her what she already knew. She hesitated, he seemed like someone who listened and understood people, perhaps she could talk to him about what had happened between them, after all they were partners, he could help. Then again, she had been wrong about first impressions before. She shrugged carelessly and turned her back to him, returning to her task of making herself a cup of hot cocoa. "Just a clash of personalities, Detective. Nothing more."

Andrew rose from the stool. "Darien is a patient man, Serena. One of the most patient I have ever known, especially with women. It comes from Darien's sister, she died when he was a kid. So I wonder what it was that pushed his patients so greatly in only a matter of a few days. I have only ever known love to test a man so greatly." And before she could object, he turned his back to her and left her in the kitchen speechless and deep in thought.

Andrew smiled secretively to himself. He knew that it did not take long for love to take a hold, a strong hold it seemed. They were falling in love and they were both running scared, but he would see what he could do to _encourage_ his partner to face the truth.

Just as someone had done for him years ago when he had fallen in love with the woman who was now ex-his wife.

His sweet Rita. They were still really close and they had parted on good terms, as friends but she had wanted more than only seeing him in bed every evening.

The price of his job.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

* * *

Two uneventful days past and Serena was going insane. Andrew refused to let her leave her apartment and she was not the indoors type, she had to get outside and do something or she was going to go insane, but Andrew was not like Darien. He didn't argue with her when she said that she wanted to go somewhere, he just said no and that if she left then she would not only endanger herself but himself and the team of police he would have to call, as well.

So her guilt had kept her inside and she hated that it did.

It did not help that her thoughts were constantly on a dark haired, blue eyed, drop dead gorgeous detective. Whenever she managed to think of something else, to her annoyance, her thoughts always wondered back to him or how his sister had died and how it had affected him.

Maybe he would have treated her the same as he had even if he had not known about her past?

It was late at night, but she couldn't sleep and she didn't want to spend another night tossing and turning with no chance of sleep. Getting out of bed, finally fed up with everything, she stepped out of her room to find Andrew fast asleep on the couch and a devilish smile that would have had the bravest of men cowering spread across her lips. Ducking back into her bedroom she quickly dressed. Emerging from her bedroom, she quickly and as quietly as possible, gathered her jacket, her purse and her keys and she closed the door behind her, careful not to wake the sleeping detective.

She felt guilty that when he woke he would freak, but she wasn't about to re-enter the apartment to leave him a note.

* * *

Half an hour later, Serena pulled her car into the underground parking lot of the up town apartment complex. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the car, locking it behind her and headed towards the staircase that would take her up into the lobby where she would have to sweet talk the doorman into letting her into the building and then up to the apartment of a certain blue eyed detective.

She had been cautious, the feeling that she should not have left the safety of Detective Andrew Simon's protection had descended upon her about ten minutes into the drive over, but she had not been about to turn back.

As she reached the top of the stairs a sweet smile spread across her lips as she walked up to the doorman who stood at the front doors.

It seemed that she'd had his attention since she'd appeared from the stairway and he had that look on his face that she had seen many times before, a look that said that he was quite attracted to her.

And that worked in her favour, although she did not like doing it too much, she was able to use her looks to manipulate men when she needed too.

"Hi." She greeted the doorman with a wide and charming smile.

He nodded his head to her respectfully in greeting. "What can I do for you, miss?" He asked, a somewhat delightful smile on his lips.

"Oh, I am so silly." She said, her tone light and flirtatious. "I was here the other day with my friend and I left my grandmother's diamond earrings in his apartment, so I decided to just drop by and pick them up."

"And your friend is?" He asked.

"Darien Shields. Apartment 1218." She said in a voice that was not fit for a woman with her IQ.

Recognition flashed across his features. "Ah, Detective Shields."

"That's him. Do you mind if I surprise him?" She asked, making sure that her voice held the same innocent tone she used on her father. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

The doorman hesitated, but when her saw the innocent look she was giving him, the same one she usually reserved for her father, she could practically see him caving. "Alright. Just have him call the front desk to confirm that he knows you when you see him."

Serena beamed at him, being born with a face that her mother had often refereed to as 'devilishly innocent' definitely had its advantages. With a thankful smile she swept passed him and into the building. Using the same tactics on the desk clerk who had told her the same thing as the doorman, she was soon riding in the elevator up to the twelfth floor.

And she soon found herself standing outside his door, just staring at the golden numbers on it, but she was hesitating. Should she really be doing this? What if he didn't want to see her? After all, he had left her, she hadn't left him. But it had been her fault that he had left and the guilt was weighing down on her, she had to apologise and convince him to come back.

Drawing a deep breath and summoning courage, she knocked on the door and waited patiently, whatever reaction he had, she would have to face it now.

* * *

Darien moaned as he was woken from his sleep by someone knocking on his door. His gaze went to his bedside table and noted that his clock was showing that it was past one am in the morning.

Groaning, he threw aside the covers and walked out into his living room dressed in only a pair of navy slacks. The sound of knocking sounded through the apartment once again. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Taking a deep, annoyed breath he opened the door, still trying to wake up.

The sight that greeted him did the task perfectly. Startled and surprised he found himself staring into the radiant, but uncertain face of Serena Luna.

"Serena?" He called confused, quickly becoming alarmed. He leaned forward and searched the hallway and then turned back to her, confused and alert. "What are you doing here? Where's Andrew?"

She did not meet his gaze, which both worried and confused him, she was not the shy type. "I had to see you, so I drove over."

He could not believe what he was hearing, how could she be so reckless with her safety? "Where's Andrew?" He asked her again.

Her awkward gaze told him everything. He reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her into his apartment and stepping out into the hallway, searching for anyone who might have followed her. Only when he was sure that the hallway was deserted he re-entered his apartment and closed the door behind him, being sure the lock and bolt it closed. He turned and found the woman who had caused so much chaos within him over the last few days, standing in the middle of his living room, looking uncertain and uncomfortable.

In that moment as he looked at her, so many emotions flooded through him. Confusion at why she was there, relief that she was alright, anger at the risk she had taken, happiness at seeing her again and remorse that he had left her without saying goodbye. He had to fight the urge to cross the room, pull her into his arms and never let her go.

Never being one to face his emotions, he went with the easiest of the emotions. "What are you doing here, Serena?" He asked, his voice firm and held a hint of his anger.

She would not meet his eyes. "I had to see you."

"So at one am in the morning, you left your apartment without any protection and you drove across town with a psycho killer after you just to see me?"

Serena winced at the anger in his voice, of all the reactions she had expected to face, anger was not one she had prepared for. "I got here safely, didn't I?"

"No! You were lucky that he didn't kidnap you or worse. How could you be so reckless with not just your own safety but the safety of every officer trying to protect you? Why do you think we're doing all of this, Serena? Why can't you take this seriously?" Darien did not mean to let his anger flow down over her so harshly, but when he thought about what could have happened to her, it scared him more than he cared to say. He had seen how the last five women had ended up and just the thought of Serena ending up like that was more than he could stomach.

She looked up at him, anger beginning to flare in her own eyes. "I am taking this seriously!"

Now they were the eyes of the woman he knew. "Really?!" He snapped, not ready to let this go, he had to make her understand how important it was that she did not put herself in danger again. "So you took this seriously when you jumped out of my car and went shopping? And now again after all that's happened, you left your apartment and your protection detail in the middle of the night and drove alone across town. What is it going to take Serena? I have seen what this guy is capable of, I have seen the mutilated bodies of the women he abducted, raped, tortured and killed. I was there when they cleared up the mess of all five victims. I have seen with my own eyes what has happened to these women and I will not let it happen to you, but how can you be protected when you don't even protect yourself?"

"I can look after myself!" She snapped, her anger now flaring.

Darien could not believe his ears, just how naïve was the woman before him? Without saying a word he crossed his living room to the stack of case files on his coffee table and he flipped one open. Picking up a stack of photos he stalked over to her and held them up to her face. "Look at what happened to the last woman who believed she didn't need the police because she could take care of herself!"

Serena's eyes scanned the horrific images, but she quickly looked away, unable to stand the gruesome and violent images.

"Look at them!" He near shouted at her. He waited for her to turn back to him, but she looked at him rather than the photos. "Her name was Melissa. She had one younger sister, who had to bury her last week. I was there when they took her body away, her roommate discovered the body only half an hour after she had been killed. But first he had spent four hours repeatedly raping and cutting on her. He nearly tortured her to death. If he hadn't strangled her to put her out of her misery she still would have died from her injuries." He thrusted the photos closer to her, forcing her to look at them. "He likes strong women because they don't call the police so easily. He loves to hear them cry out in pain and beg for mercy as he does this to them. Not one of his victims shows evidence of being gagged during the attack. This woman was tortured and killed in an apartment building, in her own apartment. The neighbours were away, but still he managed to keep her quiet without gagging her so they wouldn't be heard! I don't know how he does it, but image the pain this woman was in and still she did not cry out loud enough for anyone to hear her. He likes that kind of control over them and he will do anything to get that control!"

Darien saw the tears in her eyes and the fear as she stared at the image of Melissa's lifeless body. But he didn't stop, as much as he wanted to, he had to make her understand the seriousness of the situation, for her own sake.

"Do you want to end up like this, Serena? Because if you don't start taking this seriously then this will be you, no matter how hard I try to protect you. I can't save you unless you are willing to save yourself!"

Serena looked up into his eyes and when she spoke her voice was trembling. "I have already proven I can save myself, when I left him I saved myself." Tears poured from her eyes and were now flowing down her face, but she didn't even notice.

Darien lowered the photos from her view, his anger fading as she spoke.

Serena went on, not breaking eye contract with him. "Do you know what it was that finally made me need to do that? Do you know what it took for me to turn from a meek, scared little girl into a strong and independent woman? He had just finished beating on me because I made the wrong gravy for dinner. He demanded sex and I refused. So he raped me. It was then that I decided that I was not going to live in fear anymore, I couldn't live with fear ruling my life and I have worked hard for four years to live my life and face my fears. I can't live in fear and I will not hide away in fear either. I lost a year of my life to him and that fear and I will not lose another moment of it because some wacko is stalking me!"

"You will lose the rest of your life if you keep this up." He said, desperation in his voice. He needed her to understand that what he was doing, that everything he had done, was only to protect her. "I couldn't bare it if something happen to you, Serena. I have lost enough women in my life, I can't lose you too."

"Your sister." She said, understanding.

Darien was surprised. "You know about her?"

She saw the sadness and pain in his eyes from the memory of a sister he clearly had loved very much. "Andrew told me that she died when you were young, he didn't tell me how."

"She drowned." He said sadly as he turned his back to her, walked to the window and looked down at the sleeping city of Los Angeles.

The city of lost angels.

Serena watched him, she could sense his pain, but she said nothing. She could tell that he was lost in the memory of the day he had lost his sister. So she listened as he spoke.

"I was twelve when she died." He told her, not seeing the city below him but instead seeing his sister's smiling face. "She was a lot like you, spirited, full of life and as stubborn as an ass. She loved the world and was so curious about it. She was nine years old when she drowned. I was out with friends and she had tagged along, I told her that she had to go home, that she didn't belong with us, but she wouldn't listen. It had been raining all weekend and it was the first sun we'd had for a week. The usually small stream was overflowing, but we could still cross it by using this old board and a rope for balance. We crossed without incident, but when my sister tried, I told her that she couldn't do it and she had to go home. But the carefree and stubborn child that she was, she didn't listen. She was so scared that she froze half way across. I went to help her but I slipped and because of that, she lost her hold on the rope and she fell in the rushing water." He could not feel the tears in his eyes that were blurring his vision. "I didn't hesitate, I jumped into the water after her, but I couldn't get to her. She kept going under and then finally she just didn't come up again. But I wasn't going to give up, I had to find her. But I didn't. I hit my head and passed out. The same thing that had happened to her, but she wasn't lucky enough to have been washed up onto the bank. They found her body just down river from where they found me."

Serena could not stand his sadness anymore, she had to go to him. She crossed the room and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and waited until he turned and faced her. "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

Darien looked into the caring eyes of first person he had told this too in years. He did not see the pity as he usually saw, only sadness. "It was my fault. I couldn't save her."

Serena understood his driving need to protect her and every other woman, he needed to save them because he couldn't save his sister. "There was nothing you could do for her, or the women who this Red Rose Killer killed. You didn't know."

"I should have saved her and I should have caught this guy already." He whispered, his tone broken and defeated. He was so filled with sadness, pain and despair that it broke her heart. "I should have stopped him. I could have saved Melissa."

Serena saw now that he bore the death of every woman he could not save as a personal blow. He really cared so much and it all came from blame and guilt he did not deserve. She could not let herself be one of those blows. She could not hurt him like that, he had been hurt enough in his life.

He stared into her eyes and for a moment thought that he saw love there, but how could she love him after finding out that he had killed his own sister? "I can't lose you, Serena. I can't."

Serena raised her hand to his face and gently cupped his cheek, wanting to give him what comfort she could. "You won't."

Darien closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, taking all the comfort she was offering with the simple gesture.

Serena watched him, her heart flooding with compassion and love for him, how could one man shoulder such pain that was not his to bear? Every woman he could not protect was his sister all over again, and he felt each as if she had been. He was reliving that one day over and over and all she wanted to do was to take away his pain.

Darien opened his eyes and found himself looking down into the love filled eyes of a radiant goddess. An angel from heaven who promised to take all his pain away. Her eyes bewitched him and he did nothing to break the spell she held over him in that moment. "Serena." He slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, slowly leaning forward to claim her lips in the kiss he desperately craved, but at the same moment giving her every chance to say no and pull away.

But she didn't.

As their lips touched in the briefest of kisses, Serena allowed herself to be pulled against him and his arms to wrap around her waist to pull her tightly, but gently against him. She slowly ran her hands up his bare chest to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself even tighter against him.

Darien felt her move closer to him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and he moaned with desire and deepened the kiss, pouring all of his need, desire and caring into the gentle, soul consuming kiss. He felt her respond to him, matching his kiss and he was helpless but to deepened the kiss even more, now so consumed by it that to an outsider peering down on them it would seem that he was trying to devour her.

Darien was in heaven. He could feel his sorrow and pain fade and his tears drying on his face. How could one woman be so sweet? So caring and loving that she could take away the pain and guilt he had carried since he was a child? Could the woman truly be an angel from heaven? His only salvation? What action could he possibly have done to deserve one such as her? With a body that any man would sacrifice his life for only one night with her? With a caring heart equal to no other and a will that could not be broken, an angel from heaven or a goddess from Olympus could not even compare to her.

And she was his.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing filled the apartment and was enough to bring Darien back to his senses. What was he doing? Serena was distraught and clearly looking for comfort and here he was like some asshole, taking advantage of her! How low could he get?

Serena was brought from her personal heaven that was Darien's kiss and protective embrace when he released her and pulled away from her, taking a step back. It took her a moment to realise that the phone was ringing.

Serena silently cursed and moaned. From now on she was to disconnect every phone in the vicinity when she was with him! If it wasn't the damned phone interrupting them, it was her parents!

Darien turned his back to her before she could catch the self loathing expression on his face and went to the phone. Taking a deep breath to steady his frantic heartbeat, he picked up the cordless phone from its cradle and put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Darien, I've screwed up big time. She's gone." Come Andrew's distressed voice.

Darien could not believe it, she hadn't even left him a note! "Relax Andrew. She's here with me."

"What?" Come a surprised response. "She's there?"

"Yeah."

"And have I interrupted you? I mean, is she naked and in your bed by any chance?" He asked, his voice amused and curious.

Darien silently moaned as he covered his eyes with his hand. He could just see his partner now, standing in the middle of her apartment, his cell phone to his ear and a smile on his face like the cat that got the canary.

"Get your mind out of the gutter buddy before I put it there." He whispered, his tone one of warning.

Andrew laughed. "Yeah, well enjoy her tonight because in the morning when I pick her up I'm gonna kill her for scaring the shit out of me when I woke up to find her gone."

"Get in line." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind." He let out an exasperated sigh. "What time can you be here?"

"Well, what time will you be done with her? I image that she might want some sleep after a night filled with passion." Come his amused reply.

Darien was going to kill him. "Andrew." He warned.

"I'll be there a noon, that should give you long enough." Andrew paused for a moment. "On second thoughts, I'll wait here until you bring her back. I can image that I won't be needed after then, as it would be a safe assumption that you're back on babysitting duty." A brief pause. "Or should I say laying duty?"

Oh, he was going to kill him.

"I'll leave a box of condoms here for you. You don't wonna knock her up." Andrew teased.

Okay, he was going to maim him and then he was going to kill him. "Andrew, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-."

"Yeah, yeah." Andrew interrupted. "Listen buddy, I gotta get some sleep so that one of us is well rested tomorrow." And he hung up.

Darien pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, imaging just where he was going to stick the knife first when he next saw his partner.

"Darien?" Come a soft inquiring voice from behind him.

Darien turned to see Serena staring at him with a questioning gaze. He placed the phone back on the base and turned to her. "Andrew. He wanted to know where you were."

Serena nodded, understanding.

"Well, I'd better get dressed and take you home." He turned his back to her to go to his bedroom.

"Wait." The soft voice called just as he reached his bedroom doorway.

He stopped and turned to her, resting a hand on the door frame. He said nothing as he watched her walk purposely across the room to him. She stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes, her eyes filled with intention. He studied her, her delicate skin was flushed red from her face to her neck and beyond that was hidden by her jacket, and her eyes still burned with the passion he had ignited in her moments before.

"I don't want to go home." She said simply.

Darien knew just what she meant and he couldn't let her stay because if she did then they were going to end up in his bed, naked and panting. He wouldn't take advantage of her when she was distraught as she was now. "Serena-." His tone gentle, but telling.

"I know what I'm doing Darien." She told him, with certainty. "I'm an adult and you don't have to worry about taking advantage, I want this." Her hand went to the zipper of her jacket and she slowly pulled it down, not looking away from his eyes. She shrugged out of her jacket and allowed it to fall to the floor at her feet.

"Serena-." He tried again, but this time his voice was less steady and his tone was weaker, almost a plea. He could feel himself pulsing with desire for her.

Serena grasped hold of the bottom hem of her shirt and without hesitating, she pulled it over her head, now standing before him in only her pants and her bra. A black lacy one she had put on just in case of this circumstance.

Darien's eyes swept over her petite and goddess-like form. With all of the full curves in all the right places, he could feel his resolve crumbling and himself growing harder by the passing second. "Serena, I can't-." This time it was a plea.

A wicked smile spread across her lips at his tone and she reached from the top of her pants, placing her hands at her hips, prepared to lower them to the floor to follow the rest of her clothing, but as she was about to slide them off her hips, Darien stepped forward and placed his hands over hers, stilling them and preventing them from doing their task.

He looked down into her eyes, realising his mistake as they were now only a mere few inches apart, he could feel the heat radiating from her bare flesh and it resolve took another head on blow. He was so hard now that it had hurt to even move to stop her from removing the last of his resolve with the last of her clothing.

Serena looked up into his eyes, breathless from his proximity, his hands on her waist and the knowledge that she was going to win, she could see his resolve crumbling in his eyes. He wanted this as much as she did. She leaned into him ever so slightly and whispered, "What are you so afraid of?"

He stared down into her radiant eyes, realising just how open she was, how so much could be seen in her eyes. She had everything there for the entire world to see. He could barely think, but he managed to answer her. "Hurting you." He whispered honestly.

"I don't mind a little pain." She whispered seductively, lowering her eyes to his lips for a brief moment, but the movement did not go unnoticed. "After all, there is a fine line between pleasure and pain."

She was killing him! Whoever thought of this woman as innocent could not have been more wrong, she was a seductress! A minx who was going to be the end of him. He gritted his teeth against the pain of his erection and he thanked all the gods in heaven that he was wearing slacks, which he knew without looking down were tented.

Serena sighed, her smile becoming less seductive and more warm and caring. "It warms my heart that you would rather be in pain from your desire for me than risk harming me in any way, but for once will you stop being the protector, the one who sacrifices for others and take something we both want. I know what I'm doing and I know what I want and what I want is you. I don't care what tomorrow should bring, all I care about is the now. Forget about tomorrow and join me in this moment." She rose up onto her tippee toes, placed a hand on his bare chest to balance herself and brought her face forward to rest the side of her face on the side of his chin. "Should we only have this night." She whispered softly in his ear. "Then let it last for eternity."

Darien's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head from the wonderful feeling of her warm breath on his ear. He could feel the vibrations of her words on the side of his face and he could feel her hand now resting on his bare chest just over his heart to support her balance on her tippee toes.

This woman was going to be the death of him! He desperately clung to the last of his resolve, but in truth there was nothing left but debris and he clung to it like a life line.

Serena pulled back slightly to find him as still as a statue with his eyes closed and it was clear to her that there was nothing she could do to change his mind and it hurt. She had thought for a moment that he had wanted her as much as she wanted him, but clearly she had been mistaken. Her smile fell from her lips and she stepped back from him. "Fine. Goodbye, Detective Shields." And she bent down, picked up her clothes and turned and walked to the door, tears coming once again to her eyes but she was determined not to cry until she was out of his wrenched apartment.

She was reaching for the doorhandle when suddenly she was grabbed from behind, spun around and pushed back against the door. Before she could so much as voice her surprise a pair of lips crushed down upon hers and claimed them for all they were both worth.

Serena dropped her clothes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up against him. She felt Darien's arms wrap around her and she was lost to the passion that was Darien Shields. Pulling herself up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her burning heat against the evidence of his arousal that throbbed violently against her.

They both moaned and Darien cupped her backside, pressing her heated centre tighter against him in a desperate effort to relieve some of the tension, but he found that it only increased his need for her and strengthened his hard on.

Knowing that only one thing would bring either of them any relief, he turned and carried her across the living room and into his bedroom without breaking their urgent and hungry kiss. He knelt down on his bed and gently sat her down on the soft mattress. Resting her head gently on the pillows.

Drawing upon the last of his resolve he pulled back from her enough to look into her eyes. He searched them and found only desire, love and yearning. She wanted this, but it wasn't enough for him to read it in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Warmth and love erupted in her eyes and she smiled up at him. "You could ask me that a thousand times, but my answer would always be the same. I'm sure. I want this and that won't change."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said almost desperately.

Her smile widened ever so slightly and she brought her hand to his face, cupping his cheek. "You won't. I promise you that even though it's been a while, this is not my first time."

"That's not what I meant." He whispered, gently stroking her hair. How did such a wonderful and beautiful woman end up in his bed begging him to take her?

"I know." She whispered. "Darien, what will it take for me to convince you that both my body and my heart will survive this night?"

Darien stared into her eyes and saw the truth of her words there and finally the last of his resolve exploded into dust. Unable to hold himself back a moment longer, he once again claimed her lips as his own with an urgent passion.

Serena ran her hands over his bare chest exploring as his hands found their way to her own body, one slid slowly down the side of her body to her thigh and the other gently creased her flat stomach.

Serena ran her hands over his rock hard chest and perfectly defined abbs and then ran them along his skin to his back where she creased the tight and hard muscles of his back and arms. She had seen men naked before but never had she seen a man's body that was so perfectly shaped and defined, he had a body that looked as if it had been sculpted by a Greek god. With powerful flexing muscles that rippled with each movement that spoke of strength and power hidden beneath smooth and perfectly tanned skin, but touched and creased her with a gentleness that any who looked upon him would not have thought possible of him.

Darien could not believe how beautiful she was. With perfectly shaped and full breasts that could fill his hand, a flat and hard stomach, perfectly shaped and rounded hips and legs that went on for eternity, and her long golden hair spiled around her on the bed like a golden halo made of the first rays of sunlight in the clear crisp morning. But most beautiful of all were her ocean blue eyes that looked at him with nothing but desire, trust and love. Never before had a woman looked at him with emotions so intense and pure in her eyes. He wanted to pleasure her, to watch her face as she come for him, as she exploded as he moved within her.

Unable to keep his hands tame for a moment longer, he slowly and gently slid his hand over her thigh towards her heater centre, all the time watching her face for any sign that she wanted him to stop. But finding nothing but an expression that told him that she was lost in the sensation and pleasure, he cupped her heated centre and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from her. A moan that sounded a lot like a purr. He could feel her sleekness through her pants, she was dripping wet and he had not even removed her pants yet! Unable to wait a moment longer to get to her mould, her pulled away from her and lowered himself down to the edge of the bed.

Serena gave a sound of protest and opened her eyes to see Darien at the foot of the bed and she realised that he wanted to remove her pants. She raised her hips from the bed as he grasped the top of her pants and he pulled them slowly down her legs, revealing inch by inch the milky smooth flawless flesh beneath.

Removing them completely he stood at the foot of the bed for a moment just studying her, laying on his bed in nothing but lacy black underwear and a red flush colouring her normally milky flesh.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, taking a moment to permanently imprint the image before him into his memory, he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

Serena looked into his eyes and allowed him the moment she knew he needed, but she soon became impatient with him. "Are you going to watch me all day until I have to take care of things myself, or are you actually going to join me?"

Darien nearly choked as the true meaning of her words sunk in, and he swore that he had never been so hard in his entire life and he was going to make her pay for it! Quickly disposing of his slacks and boxers, he practically jumped her.

Serena squealed in delight as he joined her once more on the bed, only now he was completely naked and from the glance she had been given before he had jumped her, she realised just how much of a perfect male specimen he was. He was complete perfection from head to toe with the kind of flawless body that a woman could not even dream of.

Darien quickly found her lips and fed her all the passion and wanton he possessed for her. As he kissed his way along her chin and down her neck, worshipping her in a way that spoke that a man worshipped nothing like he worshipped the woman he loved, his hand found its way to her chest and he cupped her breast, gently squeezing it and causing her to moan with pleasure. His other hand finding its way to her back, to the clasp of her bra and with a simple flick that came from a lot of practise, her breasts were free. He pulled back only long enough to rid her of the object that had dared to confine the glorious sight that was her breasts. Taking only a moment to feast on the sight, he lowered his mouth to her left breast and drew it into his mouth, sucking on the mould while his touch played with the erect pebble that was her nipple while his other hand massaged and played with the other.

She moaned louder, completely lost in the sensation and pleasure he was giving her with his mouth to her breast and his hand to the other. She could feel pulses of hot electric pleasure pulsing through her body and gathering in one central point between her legs. She could feel herself growing wetter and hotter by the minute. She wanted him inside of her, now!

Reaching up she entwined her fingers in his black locks, pushing him down onto her breast, pleading him without words for more. "Oh, Darien . . ." She moaned, lost in the ecstasy he was bringing down upon her.

Unable to deny her silent plea, he rose his head and turned his attention to her other breast while his other hand made it's was down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. Hesitating only a moment, he ran the back of his hand over the thin material of her panties that covered her most sacred of places causing her to buck instinctively against his hand.

Darien could not believe just how soaking wet her panties were, she was practically dripping. Unable to resist a moment longer, he slide a finger under her panties and into her, searching for that bundle of nerves that would have her screaming in pleasure.

Serena let out a long, deep moan of ecstasy.

Darien knew he found the bundle of nerves when she suddenly shuddered violently beneath him and pressed herself up against his intruding finger.

"Darien!" She gasped, breathing hard as her pleasure mounted and promised to overflow.

He inserted another finger and began to move in and out of her as she started to buck once more, driving his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her.

Serena threw back her head in pleasure as she bucked back and forth against his intruding fingers that were driving her crazy with pleasure, and closer and closer to her release. Biting her lip against screaming out in ecstasy she focused on her rhythm and driving his fingers deeper into her. The pleasure was almost unbearable, but she wanted more and she wanted it now!

Darien couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to taste her. He pulled his fingers from her and withdrew from her breast, but before she could protest he settled himself between her thighs and let his tongue replace his fingers, placing his hands on her thighs and holding her still as he tasted her. She tried to buck against him, but his hands held her firm as he licked and suckled her nether regions, lapping up her sweet nectar.

Serena could feel his tongue working its magic and she bit down on her lip so hard she nearly drew blood in an attempt to stop herself from screaming her lungs out and telling the world of her pleasure. Wave after wave of white hot pleasure pulsed through her as he assaulted her without mercy.

And finally when she couldn't stand it a moment longer, the world around her exploded and Darien was rewarded with wave after wave of her sweet golden nectar.

Serena struggled to control her breathing and her racing heartbeat as she slowly descended from the clouds of heaven fearing that her heart would explode. Hell, he'd taken her beyond the clouds of heaven! She had never had such an intense and full on orgasm in her life!

Wow! He really knew his talent.

Darien slowly pulled her panties down her legs and off of her while she was still lost in the throws of the pleasure he had given her. He took another moment to simply stare at her. She was flushed red, covered in a layer of perspiration and her breathing was hastened as she shook with the last dying waves of her orgasm, the first of many he intended to give her.

Unable to resist her a moment longer, he lowered his lips to her ankle and kissed his way up her body, planting butterfly kisses up her leg, on her stomach, her chest, her neck, her chin and all over her face, worshipping every part of her.

He waited patiently as she collected something of herself and opened her eyes just enough to look into his. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Me?" She gave him a satisfied smile. The kind of smile that spoke volumes of the pleasure she had received and boosted a male's echo to substantially extensive heights. "I couldn't be better."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a cocky smile. "Care to test that theory?"

Serena laughed gently. "Do you even have to ask?"

Darien planted a kiss on her lips before he reached across to for the draw of the bedside table, intent on providing protection, but as he pulled a small square packet from the draw, she stopped him.

He looked down into her eyes, questioningly.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered.

He hesitated, he knew what she was asking.

Serena pulled the condom wrapped from his hand and put it back in the draw, and slid the draw closed. "Trust me. I want to feel you our first time, nothing between us. Please."

Although he was uncertain, he knew that he could not deny her. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was sure when her face became covered in an expression of mock warning.

"And don't even think about asking me if I'm sure!" She warned him. "I'm sure I'm sure."

Darien laughed joyously and he lowered his lips over hers as his doubts washed away, he would deal with them in the morning, but for now all he wanted was her. He moved himself over her and settled between her legs, sliding himself into her slowly to allow her to adjust to his size. She brought tears to his eyes, she was so tight and so wet!

Serena lay still as she felt him fill her to the hilt and she threw back her head at the pure sensation of it. It had been far too long. She could feel his hardness throbbing within her and she wondered how she had lived her life without this. All of her other lovers, although there aren't many, all faded in comparison to Darien.

"Are you alright?"

Serena turned her attention to the face of her love at the sound of his worried voice. She looked up to see concern in his eyes. She could also see that remaining unmoving in her was causing him distress. He was gritting his teeth and sweat was rolling down his forehead. But she could see that none of that mattered to him, all he cared about was her and that touched her heart.

"Am I hurting you?"

Touched again by his concern she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him even deeper inside of her and causing both of them to moan out loud.

Darien could not stand the pressure much longer, it was growing painful and fearing that it would show on his face, he buried his face in her neck and fought the urge to thrust into her, with all the will that he processed. First he needed to know that she was not in any discomfort.

Serena wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Nothing you could ever do could hurt me. Nothing but keeping this from me."

And that was all that he needed, he rose his head and looked down into his eyes as he pulled out of her and then gently and slowly drove himself back in, watching her face as she was driven further and further into pleasure once more. Her mouth was open in silent screams and her breathing increased. He could feel her heartbeat and realised that their hearts were beating as one.

As if they were one heart, one body.

"Harder." She cried out, pleading him in her pleasure filled haze, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Faster."

He needed no more encouragement, and he let go, pumping himself into her hard and fast, his muscles rippling as he moved over her, her moans swimming around his head as they both ascended into pleasure. She cried out his name as he drove home again and again, she wanted him to go faster, to go harder, but she did not need to speak the words. It was as he knew and he obeyed the plea they both silently spoke.

She thrashed against him as he brought her closer and closer to her release. Darien could feel himself drawing closer, but he held on, he wanted to pleasure her first and then he wanted to pleasure her again. He had never felt anything like this before, never had a woman had such an effect on him, she was so tight, so wet and the smell of her arousal was driving him insane, causing him to thrust into her harder and faster, but at the same time being careful to keep himself in check so that he didn't go too fast or thrust too hard.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, all he wanted to do was pleasure her. Over and over and over again.

Serena could stand it no longer and she felt herself bucking up against him harder and harder. She did not believe that a man could drive so deeply within her, but this was far more pleasurable than anything she had ever known.

And then everything exploded into absolute blissful pleasurable light and heat around her and she shuddered around him, the explosive orgasm rattling her right down to her soul.

Darien slowed his pace as he felt her coming around him and he waited for it to pass before he once again picked up his pace, intent on not only bringing her to orgasm thrice but this time he intended to join her.

Serena's head cleared enough of the haze of pleasure for her to realise that he hadn't come with her, and with a sudden move, she flipped them both over, Darien now on his back staring up at her as she straddled his thighs. He stared at her, his gaze finding and holding hers, but then she resumed their rhythm, swaying back and forth impaling herself on him over and over, her breasts bouncing as she rode him fiercely home.

The sight that greeted him of her riding him made him cry out primitively and buck almost violently beneath her, driving him even deeper into her. He reached up and grasped her breasts in his hands as they neared their climax, this time together.

Darien could feel the pressure soaring to unreached heights and finally when they could take it no longer, they both cried out, holding each other as an explosion of pleasure erupted around them and consumed them. Serena felt wave after wave of wetness flow from her and Darien felt his seed explode into her wet channel as she continued to milk him dry.

Only when they had no more to give, did Serena collapse against him, laying her head on his chest and listing to his racing heartbeat as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Spent, exhausted and satisfied, Darien rolled them onto their sides and he pulled her against him, so that her backside was nestled nicely in his groin and he draped his arm and leg over her in a clearly possessive and protective gesture.

Darien was exhausted but he forced himself to remain awake a little longer so that he could bask in what it felt to hold her against him as she slept. He smiled happily and lovingly as he looked down into her peaceful features.

"I love you, Serena Luna." He whispered as he rested his head down on the pillow and he joined her in a content and peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 9 to 10

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

* * *

The first thing Serena became aware of was the tired but satisfied feeling that had settled into her body. She could feel a dull ache from between her legs, but it was worth it for the fully satisfied feeling that she felt.

The second thing she became aware of was an unusual weight across her midsection and the warm rock she was sleeping beside.

Serena opened her eyes and looked around, golden sunlight flowed in over the sliding glass doors that lead out onto a balcony and she was lying on a king sized in a bedroom that was too masculine to be her own. It took her a moment to remember that it was Darien's bedroom. She hadn't had a chance to see much of it the night before but as she looked around she was glad that it had a slightly warmer feeling that the rest of the apartment.

The room was easily the largest bedroom she had ever seen, with the enormous king sized bed barely taking up a quarter of it. On the opposite wall from the sliding glass doors were ceiling to floor mirrors, it took her a moment to realise that mirrors were actually sliding doors, most likely to his wardrobe. There was other furniture that looked modern and expensive, most of it was glistening black. A large ceiling high set of black shelves stood near the door, holding mostly books. Two bedside tables complete with two draws each and a stylish black lamp stood on either side of the bed. The room was carpeted with pure white, soft looking carpet and what looked like black velvet drapes hung from above the sliding glass door and the bed was covered with black silk sheets and a thick blood red duvet that was large enough to cover the entire bed and then some rested half on the floor and half on them.

At this thought Serena turned her attention to the large warm "rock" sleeping beside her. He was on his stomach with half of his face pressed into one of the thick pillows with matching covers for the duvet. He had one arm thrown over her mid section and his leg was draped over hers legs, in a clearly possessive manner, holding her on her back and to the bed.

She did not remember falling asleep, but he must have covered her with the sheet before he had drifted off as she was covered from the breasts downwards, and the impossibly large sheet that she noticed was somewhat tangled around both of them, even managed to covered him from the waist down.

She could not stop the warm smile that spread across her lips at the sight of his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and almost happy . . .

Unable to stop herself, she rose her hand to his face and gently moved a strand of raven black hair that hung over his eye.

At her touch he stirred, moaning and pushing his face further into the pillow for a moment before he raised his head and looked around, taking only a moment for his eyes to find her and the grin of the devil spread across his lips. "Morning." He near purred.

A purr that reminded her of a male black panther that was swishing its tail in a dominant satisfaction and she could not help but smile cheekily at him.

"And just what are you purring about?" She demanded playfully. "You remind me of a male panther swishing its tail in satisfaction."

His devilish smile widened. "My sweet, after last night I deserve a little 'tail swishing'." He drew back his leg and raised his arm, drawing back his hand to lay it on her waist, possessively.

Serena laughed. "You sure are pleased with yourself."

"And why shouldn't I be?" He buried his face in her neck. "I don't hear any complaints about last night."

Serena rolled her eyes. Typical male, it seems that his ego received a big deposit last night at the thought that he had pleased her.

Males were so easy to please, and Darien was no exception.

"And who said that I didn't have any complaints?" She asked, a cheeky smile on her lips.

Darien's eyes snapped open as his smile dropped and he raised his head to meet her gaze. He sad her cheeky smile and his smile returned, without warning he ran his hand over the side of her rib cage, his fingers moving frantically.

Serena squealed and laughed as she tried to get away from him and his tickling fingers.

"I'll give you complaints!" He said as he moved onto his side and pulled her against him, pinning her there so that she could not escape from his tickling fingers.

Serena laughed and struggled playfully against him, trying to escape, but he held her strong but gently against him.

It only took a few moments for her to cave in. "Alright! Alright!" She cried out through her laughter. "I don't have any complaints!"

Darien stilled his fingers and allowed her to shift onto her back to look up at him as he towered over her. He looked into her eyes and smiled warmly down at her, what great deed had he done in his life to deserve her in his bed looking at him like that?

"Now tell me I'm the greatest you've ever had." He order her.

She remained silent, and so Darien put his fingers to work again against her rib cage and any other sensitive skin he could find.

Serena squealed against the attack and laughed loudly. "Alright! You're the best!" She cried, caving in again as she knew she would.

But this time Darien didn't stop his assault. "Now tell me that I rocked your world." He demanded calmly.

Serena pressed her lips, he was pushing it!

Determined to get the words out of her for daring to say that she had complaints about her performance, he doubled his efforts and was rewarded with her squealing laughter and almost squeamish wriggling.

"Darien! Please!" She begged through her laughter, she couldn't take much more.

"Say it!" He ordered. "Say it or I'm not gonna stop!"

The last bit of rebellion in her rose and she said nothing as she laughed and squealed.

"Say it!" He warned.

"No!" She gasped through her laughter.

"Alright, you asked for it." And he re-doubled his efforts, causing Serena's laughter, squeals and wriggling to increase.

Serena felt her resolve break and she drew a deep breath through her laughter so that she could speak. "Alright! Alright! You rocked my world! You're the best I've ever had and there will never be anyone better!" She cried desperately, wanting him to stop him torturing assault on her delicate ribs.

At her words, Darien stilled his hands and looked down into her beautiful face and soul baring eyes. There was a healthy pink glow to her skin and her eyes were almost glittering and he nearly purred with male pride at the knowledge that he had pleased his mate. His smile softened into one of happiness and caring as he rose his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek and lips with his fingertips. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, as he leaned in to place the briefest and sweetest of kisses on her lips.

Serena leaned into his gentle touch, almost purring herself. She looked up into his eyes to see real caring and happiness there and she was happy herself that she had brought that to him and his deep, dark eyes. She could not help herself but to raise her hand to his face and cup his cheek, not breaking eye contact with him. "You're wonderful." She said softly.

His smile grew into a cheeky playful one. "Tell me something I don't know." He took her hand in his own and gently kissed the palm of her hand.

Serena laughed gently and she knew in her heart that she had fallen in love with him. There was no doubt in her about that, but how was she going to tell him? How was he going to take it? Did he love her in return and want to see where this went or would he leave her?

She didn't want to think about her life without him in it.

The sadness of that thought must have seeped into her eyes because his smile faded slightly.

"Serena? What's wrong?" He asked, worried and concerned.

She pushed back her sadness and fear at the thought of losing him and she forced herself to return to the present where she was nestled protectively and possessively in the arms of the man she loved. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

He wasn't convinced. He pulled back from her slightly. "Did I hurt you?" Suddenly he feared that he had been too rough while playing with her.

Serena's face darkened slightly. "What did I tell you last night? Nothing you could ever do could ever hurt me, now stop being such a worry wart." Her tone holding a little of a motherly tone.

He rang his hand up and down her shoulder, stroking and patting her as if she were a feisty feline he was trying to sooth. A look of uncertainty in his eyes.

Serena sighed, what was it going to take for her to convince him that he was not a danger to her? She reached for his hand at her shoulder and brought it to her face, she placed his hand to her cheek and she leaned into his gentle touch, looking into his eyes. "These hands are made to protect and love me, not to hurt me. I know you would never hurt me and you are always so gentle with me, and I appreciate that but you have to stop treating me as if I were made of glass. I won't break. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Darien's thoughts shifted to the Red Rose Killer and he became more determined than ever to protect her from him. Never had he been so fiercely protective of a woman, but he had never been this in love before and he was determined to protect her at any cost.

He had to protect her. He just had too. If he ever lost her . . .

He would die.

Darien did not know how he had fallen so hard and so deeply into love in just a few days, but he was certain of it. More so than anything else in his entire life.

Serena watched an array of emotions flash in his eyes. Fear, dread, determination and then sheer terror and she wondered what could he possibly thinking of that would draw such intense emotions from him and then the last words she had spoken returned to her, _'I'm not going anywhere.'_

Was he afraid that she was going to leave?

Serena felt the overwhelming need to comfort him, so she entwined her fingers with his and waited as his gaze shifted over their entwined hands and then back to her. She squeezed his fingers comfortingly. "Do you feel this? This is me, here with you and nothing is going to change that."

Darien's heart fluttered at her clear attempt to comfort and assure him. How could anyone on Earth not love this woman? Unable to speak he leaned down and claimed her lips in a gentle, sweet and loving kiss.

This wasn't a kiss of passion, but a kiss of love.

But they were interrupted when the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door echoed through the apartment.

Darien pulled back and looked down at her to see her moaning in annoyance and pulled the sheet over her head.

"You have got to be kidding!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "If that's my parents tell them to go away!"

Darien laughed amused, she did have a point. They were always being interrupted when they didn't want to be. With a warm smile on his face he pulled back the sheet and looked down at her, and was mesmerised at the sight of her laying in the pillows, just looking up at him with a sulking look on her face. She was so beautiful, with the long locks of her soft golden hair spread across the pillows around her and her blue eyes near sparkling, that he was tempted to just ignore the person at the door and spend the rest of the week right there in bed with her.

Someone knocked again, this time more impatiently.

Darien sighed and sunk his head onto her shoulder, defeated. It seemed that the rest of the world did not agree with his plans. "I'd better get that before the door is knocked down."

He placed a single gentle kiss on her forehead in apology and completely naked rose out of bed to find his slacks.

Serena's eyes immediately found their way to the vision of manly perfection that was Darien and a satisfied and approving smile spread across her lips. He was all muscle beneath perfectly tanned skin. With a perfectly sculpted and tight backside, and . . . well let's just say extremely well endowed family jewels, she was near drooling and was tempted to temp him back to bed, after he had practically worshiped her earlier that morning, she was eager for a repeat performance.

WOW!!

As he pulled on his slacks he turned his attention to the bed to notice that she was staring at him unabashed. An overconfident smile spread across his lips. "See something you like babe?"

Her gaze rose to his eyes and a playful smile spread across her lips. "Oh, yeah."

Darien laughed as he turned and left the room, knowing that if he didn't he would have jumped her and the door would have remained unanswered.

With the laughter still in his eyes, and a content smile on his lips he opened the door to see his blonde partner leaning against the door frame with a knowing smile on his lips.

Andrew looked his partner up and down, wearing only slacks, his hair was ruffled and he looked as if he had just woken up. Clearly he had had a busy night. "Good morning, buddy." He greeted cheerfully and walked into the apartment without waiting for an invitation.

He looked around the apartment expectedly before he turned back to his partner to see him closing the door and eyeing him warily.

"I thought I was meeting you at Serena's later?" He asked confused as he walked over to him.

Andrew laughed. "Well partner, that was the plan. Only when you didn't show I decided to come and wake you up. Do you even know what time it is?"

Darien's gaze flickered to the clock above Andrew's head on the wall and his jaw nearly dropped.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon!

"So where is she?" Andrew asked, drawing his attention back to him.

Darien gave him a warning glance before walking past him towards his kitchen. He needed coffee and he needed it now.

Flicking on the stainless steel kettle, drew a deep breath and rubbed his face, trying to wake up fully. Truth be told, he was exhausted, but in a satisfied and pleasurable way. Were he a cat he would be purring.

"Tea?" He called out to Andrew.

"Yeah, thanks." Come his reply and a beat before, "Big night?"

Darien shook his head in disbelief. "Subtle." He called back to his partner.

"So sue me." Replied an amused Andrew. "I happen to know you were on a dry streak for a long time, buddy." Andrew shook his head unbelieving. "Although I don't know why." He mumbled to himself. "You always have women falling at your feet in waves."

Darien poked his out from the kitchen. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Andrew said innocently.

Darien was about to respond when the bedroom door opened and Serena walked out dressed in only his dress shirt that hung down over her knees, and his breath caught in his throat, now this was a sight that he could get used too.

Andrew's smile widened to one of absolute glee at the sight of the half naked and completely ruffled looking woman who had obviously kept his partner so entertained. "Well, good morning Serena."

Serena stretched her arms out across her and gave him an exhausted smile. "Hi, Andrew." She wiped her eyes. "Hey, sorry about freaking you out last night."

"Ah." Andrew waved it off, more interested in details. Finally a woman had managed to capture his partner's attention and managed to get Darien to ditch his over exaggerated gentlemanly ethics. "Don't worry about it. As long as you were safe." At the thought he turned to his partner and gave him a significant look. "You were safe, right?"

"Yes, Dad." Darien answered in an annoyed tone as he stalked over to the blonde detective, grabbed him by the back of his collar and half carried, half dragged him into the kitchen.

"What? Hey!" Andrew cried out in surprise. At reaching the kitchen he yanked himself out of him partners hold and turned to him. "What's your problem?"

Darien glared at him, suspiciously. "Just what are you up to?"

"Nothing." He shrugged innocently.

But Darien could see right through him. "Please, you look like you just hit the jackpot." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the marble counter top.

"Alright!" Andrew drew a deep breath, becoming serious. "I'm just glad you finally loosened up a bit. I mean, man, you are always so uptight it's good that you're finally living your life."

"Uptight?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "You needed this, and she looks as if she did too."

Darien rolled his eyes, his partner and friend had often tried to set him up, but it had never ended well. He knew it came from good intentions, but it was mostly a major pain in the ass.

"Are you two gossiping in here?" Come an amused voice from behind Andrew.

They both turned to see Serena standing in the doorway with an amused and curious expression on her face.

Darien felt his annoyance at his partner fade at the sight of her and a smile spread across his lips. "Of course not. We're guys, guys don't gossip."

A disbelieving expression spread across her face.

Andrew laughed, highly amused. Boy, it seemed that he had finally found the perfect match for his partner who had been living like a monk for far too long. And Darien had always been a sucker for a damsel in distress, although he had a feeling from what he had heard about the trouble she had caused him over the last few days, she was also a damsel who created a lot of stress.

Darien held out his arms to her, bidding her to come to him, and he was pleased when she walked passed Andrew and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders and he just held her.

"Aaw!" Andrew said in a girly fashion at the sight. "You two are so cute!"

Serena looked at him over her shoulder amused and Darien wanted to kill him. Again.

Serena pulled away from him and reached across the counter for a mug and she made herself a cup of tea as the conversation turned to her protection detail for the rest of the day and that Darien was back on it, which she was pleased about.

* * *

Half an hour later they were sitting in the living room when the phone rang.

Serena had showered and changed back into her clothing that she had come in, after all she had only worn it for an hour, so it was still pretty clean and it would do until she got home, and Darien had showered, shaved and changed into a pair of black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt.

Darien answered the phone to hear the worried and urgent voice of the desk clerk, Jerry.

"Mr Shields. There is a situation in the parking garage."

Darien became alert and serious, his gaze hardening. His instincts were telling that something had happened involving the red rose killer. "What situation?"

There was a pause, clearly he was trying to word how he was going to answer. "I'm afraid that two cars have been vandalised. Yours and one believed to belong to the friend you have visiting."

Darien felt overwhelming concern and fear fill him, but he pushed it down. Without saying anything he hung up and hurried into the living room and picked up his badge and gun from the coffee table, along with his cell phone, keys and cuffs. He turned to Andrew who had become alert in response to his own.

"What's happening?" Andrew asked, becoming all business.

Darien picked up his gun shoulder holster and slide it onto his shoulders, putting one of the glocks in the holster, but the other he kept in his hand.

Andrew upholstered his own weapon and held it ready.

"Something's happened downstairs." He said, his voice cool, urgent and controlled. "Stay here and watch her, do not open the door for anything." He hurried to the door and opened it slowly, looking out into the hallway, both he and his gun ready for any danger that might present itself, but at seeing no one or any sign of disturbance in the hallway, he turned back to his partner. "Call it in and call backup."

Andrew nodded, understanding.

Darien threw a quick glance at Serena to see that she was alarmed and scared. He wanted to go to her and assure her that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. He had to do protect her and to do that he had to do his job. "Stay here and listen to Andrew." He told her firmly, leaving no room for argument and he stepped out into the hallway. "I'll be right back." He promised her as he pulled the door closed and waited until Andrew had locked and bolted it behind him.

Ready and prepared for anything, he made his way down to hallway and caught the elevator to the lobby where the noticed that people were gathered around looking rattled, and staff members were running back and forth.

It was then that the fire alarm sounded, its loud shrill piercing through the apartment complex. He reached for his badge, flipped it open and placed it over his pocket so that it could be clearly seen. He looked around and recognised the manager talking urgently to three other staff remembers, two of whom were security guards. He moved quickly across the lobby, dodging panicked and worried tenants.

"Mr Sanders." He said as he reached the manager. "What's happening?"

The manager, who was usually a man in control, looked lost and worried, but he knew that Darien was a detective for the Los Angeles Police, so he got straight to the point. "You care, Detective Shields was set alight a few minutes ago and the car of a woman here to see you, as I believe it was severely vandalised. The emergency services are on their way."

Darien took this in, his eyes darting to the stairway that would take him down to the car garage. "Did anyone see anything?"

"No and the security cameras were the first thing to be vandalised." He explained quickly.

"Right." Darien's mind was going a mile a minute as he looked around the lobby, searching for anyone who might be out of place. "Get everyone out of the building and keep anyone from going down into the parking garage." And he was off, running across the lobby to the stairway, holding his gun tightly in his hand and preparing himself for anything that he might run into.

As he reached the first stair, his cell phone rang. Darien stepped back and looked around, sure for the moment that there was no danger to him, he pulled it out and answered it. "Shields."

"What's happening?" Asked Andrew's calm and controlled voice, but Darien knew his partner better. Andrew was feeling uneasy and worried. He probably had the same gut feeling as he had.

That this had something to do with Serena and the Red Rose Killer.

"Someone has torched my car and vandalised Serena's by the sounds of it. The fire alarm was pulled. Keep her in the apartment and be ready for everything. This may be a diversion." He said quickly.

"Right." Andrew confirmed. "Be careful, buddy."

"Right." And he hung up, placing the cell phone back into his pocket. Taking a deep breath to calm any nerves he might have, he slowly descended down the middle of the staircase and alert and ready for anything.

Slowly opening the door at the bottom of the stairs, he cleared the immediate area quickly. He could smell metal and leather burning and he could taste the smoke. His eyes soon found the flames and they were indeed coming from his car. He quickly scanned the parking garage but seeing no movement other than the dancing flames that were rising from his car he ignored the loss he felt at losing the care he had loved and he looked around. He quickly assessed the danger and was fairly certain that as long as he kept his distance, there was no immediate danger and the fire look pretty well contained. The fire department would get there before there was any risk of it spreading to the apartment complex.

It only took him a moment to find Serena's car, parked only a few spaces from his own towering inferno. He walked up to it, dread and horror filling him. He quickly cleared the area and walked up to her car.

The damage that had been impacted on it was insane. The doors have been ripped off, the seats torn to shreds, the windows completely smashed, the hood and bonnet were completely smashed in and parts of the engine where scattered around it.

Whoever had done this had been violently insane with white hot rage and he feared for Serena's sake. If the Red Rose Killer had done this then he was seriously pissed and he was looking for something to take it out on and something told him that destroying their cars was not going to be enough.

His eyes soon fell upon a perfect red rose sitting on the hood, with a white card tied to it with a piece of red ribbon, and he also spotted a red envelope underneath it as well.

Looking around to assure that he was not being watched, he used his gun to flick the card attached to the rose over to avoid disturbing any evidence that night have been on the card. Words scribbled in obvious haste, written in red pen stared up at him.

'_Soon, my sweet. Soon you will be mine and I will make you forget about your precious detective. I will make you watch him die and then our fun will begin.'_

Darien felt the bottom of his stomach drop violently and he had to fight to suppress his red hot anger and his ice cold fear.

He turned his attention to the envelope and removed the rose from it to see his name written in black pen across the blood red envelope. Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, he used it to cover his fingers as he flipped over the envelope and being careful to use the least amount of contact possible, he pulled the single piece of white paper from it. Opening up he saw the same hastily written writing in red pen.

'_You can't protect her detective, she is mine and I will make her pay dearly for giving herself to you and betraying me. You will regret for the rest of your short life, ever meeting her. Rest in peace with the knowledge that you have now made my fate for her that much greater. I will make her curse your very name before I kill her.'_

Darien felt all colour drain from his face as the note slipped unnoticed from his numb fingers. He looked up, but he did not see his burning car, or feel the heat on his skin from the flames or even taste the think smoke. He was filled from head to toe with a fear and horror that was so cold that not even the harsh winters of the southern ice caps could compare.

His thoughts were only on one thing. Serena. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he wouldn't. He had to protect her at any cost and he had to catch the Red Rose Killer before he could even get near her.

He had to end this before Serena became another photo on the front pages of the papers as the latest victim of the Red Rose Killer.

He had to end this now at any cost before the cost of his failure became Serena's life.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

* * *

Serena could not take her eyes off of the door of the apartment. It had been over an hour since Andrew had received the phone call from Darien that had explained the damage to their cars and there had been something about a note, but Andrew had refused to give her any details, which told her that it held nothing good.

She was shaking and was unable to sit still, it felt as if she had a million ants crawling under her skin and she did not understand why. Darien was fine, she was fine and he was only downstairs in the lobby talking to the other police and detectives. He hadn't been hurt, but she couldn't help the feeling that he was in as much danger as she was and it was all her fault. Had the Red Rose Killer somehow found out that she had had sex with Darien? She had a feeling that that was what had brought him into this, which was why his car had been torched.

If something happened to him she knew that it would be all her fault and that she would be unable to live without him. She did not understand how they had become so close in only a matter of days, ever since he had handcuffed her in the middle of the shopping complex and dragged her back home she had known that it wasn't a simple crush she had over him, it had been something more and she had unknowingly been afraid of what it had meant, maybe that was why she had argued and fought against him like she had.

Other than the fact that it was fun to argue with him.

She rose from the couch and went to the window, they were at the front side of the building, but all the chaos was happening at the back of the building at the closest entrance to their cars. The streets below looked perfectly normal. She looked out over the city and wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempt to calm herself down.

Andrew was in the kitchen on his cell phone organising her protection detail and a safe house. She was going into full police protection now, but the thought brought her no comfort. It was clear that this psycho would never stop, not until he had either been caught or he finally got her.

Her thoughts drifted back to Darien, from what they had shared in the early hours of that morning to now where she was so scared for herself, but not half as much as she was scared for Darien. How had this happened? How had she fallen so deeply in love with him in only a matter of days? She knew that there was no going back for her, she loved him and there was nothing she could do about it, even if she wanted to. But because she loved him, he was now in as much danger as her, maybe even more. Why was this happening? She had finally gotten her life together fully after four years and then some whacked stranger had decided that she was his and that he wanted to rape and torture her before he killed her. It just didn't seem fair, hadn't she suffered enough?

Darien would do all in his power and ability to protect her, but as the reality of the situation had sunk in, she had realised that just maybe it wouldn't be enough. She had been so stupid, first giving Darien so much trouble when he had only been trying to protect her and then she had left the protection of her home in the middle of the night to drive to him. The Red Rose Killer could have taken her easily on her way over here.

She now understood why Darien had been so worried and stressed last night when he had discovered what she had done. He had tried to make her understand the cold hard reality of her situation, but she had been a fool in believing that she could take care of herself. She hadn't been taking care of herself, she had just been lucky that the Red Rose Killer hadn't come for her like he had come for the five other women who had been killer before her.

'_Darien, please be alright.'_ She prayed silently. If something happened to Darien because he was trying to protect her . . . she wouldn't survive it.

She was so close to tears that it was taking all of her will power to hold them back. She would not cry, Andrew had enough stress to deal with and he didn't need a crying woman on his hands.

The sound of a key in the lock made her freeze. Was it Darien or had the Red Rose Killer managed to get a key to the apartment? Andrew had assured her that these were one of the most secure apartment complexes in the city, but it had done little to calm her fears.

Serena turned and faced the door, prepared to face the crazed eyes of the Red Rose Killer as he ran towards her with a knife, ready to drive it deep into her chest and end her life.

But when the door opened it was not the obsessive psycho, the Red Rose Killer, it was Darien who looked stressed, exhausted and worried.

Her will shattered at the sight of him and tears filled her eyes as she ran across the room and practically flew into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his shirt, trying to convince herself that now everything was fine. He was there with her and she was safe.

They were both safe.

But it wasn't working. It wasn't until Darien closed the door and locked it behind him that Darien wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her tighter against him as if he were assuring himself the same as she was.

That she was safe.

In his warm, protective embrace Serena was able to finally calm some of the fears and worries within her. As long as he was there then everything would be alright, as long as he was with her nothing would harm them.

They were safe.

"Ssshhh." He soothed gently in her ear as he buried his face in her hair. He was so scared for her, so scared of losing her and so scared that he would fail to protect her, that she would face the horrific fate that the Red Rose Killer intended for her. "It's alright. You're safe." He whispered to her, not really believing the words. She wasn't safe here and he had to find a way to make her safe. A safe house was being organised for her with as little involvement as possible to avoid leaks, but even then he feared for her safety.

It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to convince his captain to keep both him and Andrew on her case, stating that the Red Rose Killer was insane and that nothing had happened between then that would justify taking him off the case and off her protection detail. He had been lying through his teeth, something he didn't normally do, but he would have done anything to remain with her and on the case.

"He's after you now." She sobbed into his shirt. "And it's all my fault. I brought you into this."

Darien opened his eyes, but did not raise his head. So Andrew had told her that his car had been destroyed as well as hers. He had told Andrew not to tell her about the notes, but he had told him to tell her something, she would ask questions and they needed her to be co-operative right now.

For all their sakes.

"Ssshhh." He soothed. "It's not your fault. I knew what I was doing and I was staying with you. He would have come to the same conclusion whether you had come here or not, and besides I can take care of myself and you at the same time because I'm wonderful, remember?"

Serena gave a weak laugh through her sobs.

Darien wrapped his hold tighter around her, he had to make her feel safe again. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh and he wanted to argue with her. He loved arguing with her, she had so much spirit and life within her that came out in force when they were arguing and when they were making love. He wanted that strong woman back and he wanted her to know that he would do anything to protect her, anything.

Darien looked up as Andrew came into the living room and hesitated at the sight of them. He looked at them uncertainly, clearly uncomfortable.

Darien raised his head, but did not release his hold on her. He wanted to hold her a moment longer, so he would believe that she was alright and right there with him.

"What's the latest?" He asked, his voice low.

"The safe house is nearly ready. They want to move her in twenty minutes." Andrew explained. "There will be a black SUV waiting for us outside the back entrance. There are two four man teams ready at the safe house and two standing by. I have already packed you a suitcase and a few personal items are being picked up for her as we speak."

Darien nodded appreciatively, Andrew had worked a miracle to get this done in just an hour. He turned back to the shaking bundle in his arms. "Are you able to do this, Serena?"

Serena pulled her face from his shirt and looked up into his deeply caring and concerned eyes. Concern and caring for her. She needed to be strong and brave, for him. He needed all his focus on catching the killer and he couldn't do that if he was worried about her. Swallowing she drew a deep breath and drawing on courage she didn't have. "Yeah. Whatever it takes."

Darien sensed that she was putting on a brave face. He raised a hand to her face, gently cupped the side of her head and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I won't let anything happen to you, Serena. I promise. I will keep you safe whatever it takes. Trust me."

Serena looked up at him with trust in her eyes, allowing him to see the truth in her words. "I do. I know you will."

Darien gave her a small smile that he produced purely for her benefit. "He won't get near you, you have nothing to worry about."

Serena raised her hand and gently touched his chin. "I worry about you. Whose protecting you while you're busy protecting me?" Her fear for him was reflected in her eyes.

"Andrew's got my back." He assured her, breaking eye contact with her and looked up at his partner, who was currently looking up at the ceiling as if he were more interested in the pattern of his ceiling times than the two embraced lovers. Darien was thankful to him, for giving them so privacy or at least appeared to be doing so. If he knew Andrew, then he was listening intently for anything that he could use to tease him with later, such as an embarrassing nickname.

At the mention of his name he turned back to them and gave them a cocky smile. "You bet I do." He looked into Serena's eyes with a playful smile that wasn't as forced as it could have been. "After all, who else am I going to use as a human shield?"

Serena gave a shaky laugh at his joke, from Darien's arms. But as the moment passed, she looked down at the floor, deep in thought. So many were risking their lives to save her from this monster and each could be killed at any time in the line of duty of protecting her and she didn't know if she could live knowing that she only did so because someone else had died for her and even worse that person could be Andrew or even Darien and the thought unnerved her completely.

She had to do whatever she could to assure that she didn't further endanger them while they were protecting her, she had to take this seriously or it could cost someone their life and that she would not let happen.

It was then that something hit her so hard that it would have knocked her right off her feet had she not been held in Darien's arms. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She should have realised it when they come to visit her!

Darien sensed Serena go rigid in his arms and he looked down at her, worry becoming alarm at how pale she had suddenly become and she looked so fearful that he feared she was going to pass out. He pulled away from her and took hold of her shoulder and forced her to look squarely into his eyes. "Serena?" Alarm and urgency in his voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She blinked and looked into his eyes numbly. "My family. My parents and my brother. If he goes after them-."

Darien's gaze went urgently to Andrew to find that he already had his cell phone out and was dialling.

"I'll get a black and white over there immediately and have protection for them within the hour." He assured them seriously as he lifted the cell phone to his ear.

"They'll be alright. He's after us, no them." He assured her, but inside he wasn't so sure. The Red Rose killer wanted to hurt her, Serena was the first to run the risk of getting away from him and what he had done to the cars had been new and filled with rage. There was no telling what he would do to get to her.

To his knowledge, the Red Rose Killer has never gone after friends or family of his victims, that why he hadn't thought of it himself, he hadn't thought that they were in danger when he had first been assigned as her body guard, but now things were changing and that was both a good and bad thing.

A good thing because it was new and it would give them more to work with, there was also a greater chance that he would make a mistake and that would lead them to him, but it was bad because it made his actions unpredictable and dangerous. He was also pissed off and that could make his actions irrational and erratic.

There was no telling what he would do next.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, with her long golden hair hidden beneath a black cap and tucked beneath the police bullet proof vest she was near wrapped in, Serena stepped out of the back entrance of the apartment complex. Darien and Andrew in bullet proof vests, sunglasses, caps, electronic earwigs in their ears, their guns drawn and their eyes alert, walked directly beside her in a protective cocoon. The other four members of her protection detail were there also, dressed the same as Darien and Andrew, they were scattered in strategic positions around the cars, searching the immediate area.

As she was tucked into the SUV, Andrew slid into the front passenger seat and Darien slid onto the back seat beside her. A moment later the front door opened and one of the other officers settled himself into the driver's seat.

Serena looked out the front windshield to see the other three getting into the front SUV.

Despite all of the protection, she felt uneasy, unsure and afraid. What if this wasn't enough to protect her?

Darien gave a small nod to Andrew who picked up the high powered police walkie talkie and he gave the instruction to move. With the vehicles in transition, he took a deep breath and after scanning the immediate area around the SUV, he cast a glance as Serena to notice that she was pale and wore an unsure and worried expression.

Needing to comfort her, he reached over and gently wrapped his hand around hers that was resting on the seat beside her.

Serena blinked as she felt someone take her hand. She looked down at the large hand holding her and then followed the arm until she was looking to the face of Detective Darien Shields. She watched as he took off his sunglasses and gave her a look that told her that he was right there and that everything was going to be alright.

She was so tempted to believe him. She wanted so much to believe him, but she just couldn't. Despite that she forced a smile.

Darien watched her smile weakly at him, he knew she was only doing it for his benefit. He gently lifted her hand to his lips and planted a butterfly kiss on the back of it and another on the back of her fingers.

Serena was touched by his attempt to once again comfort and assure her and she gave him a small genuine smile as he released her hand and she placed it back in her lap. They couldn't say the words they wanted to because of the third officer in the car, but in truth words did not need to be spoken. They both understood want they weren't saying.


	6. Chapter 11 to 12

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

* * *

Two day passed quietly. They had arrived at the safe house which had ended up being a rundown house in the middle of a rundown suburban area on the edge of the city.

Serena had slept and read the magazines and books they had brought for her. Serena had gotten the feeling that Darien had warned them that if she got bored then she would be more difficult to 'handle', when they kept asking her if she wanted something more or different to read ten times each day and also when they had offered to get her a DVD Player. Clearly they had heard about what had happened the day she had near jumped out of his car, as they spent just as much time checking on her to assure that she was still in the house as they did anything else.

Serena had had little contact with Darien as he was occupied with helping Andrew run the protection detail and being part of that same detail. He mainly took the night shift as he would only sleep when she was the safest and that meant the daylight hours.

He didn't know she knew, but as she slept he would often check on her, but he would always linger a moment more to watch her sleep. Every time she had hoped that he would join her in bed, but every time he would simple sigh deeply and leave the room, being quiet so not to wake her.

She had heard them talking about the case and what had happened at Darien's apartment complex and she had heard that he had left notes. She had asked to see them, but they had refused. She had tried to sweet talk Darien into letting her see them, but he had held firm and even when she had tried Andrew she had learnt that he had been threatened by Darien that if he told her anything that he was going to rip his head off. Apparently he had used much more colourful dialect, but Andrew had simplified it for her, saying that there was no way he was going to repeat the exact words in front of a lady and then he had mumbled something about not knowing that Darien had known such bad language and that there had even been some new words in there.

What she had been told was that her parents were in protective custody, but they were still trying to locate her brother as he had gone on a camping trip with a few friends and they hadn't told anyone precisely where. They continued to search, but since he was with friends and his whereabouts were unknown, hopefully even to the Red Rose Killer, there was little they could do until he returned. Darien had tried to calm her by saying that if they couldn't find him, then there was a good chance that the killer couldn't either, as he had gone bush and could be anywhere.

On the third day she had woken to learn that Darien had gotten a call from his captain during the night about new evidence and he had gone to check it out. He had left a message with Andrew that she was to stay put and that he would call her if he wasn't back by dusk.

At the worried expression on her face Andrew had assured her that Darien was capable of taking care of himself.

Serena smiled at him. "I know, but still . . ." She trailed off, taking a deep breath and decided that she had to focus on something else or she would go insane. "Have any family, Andrew?" She asked as she sat down at the small kitchen table opposite him. The table like the rest of the furniture and the house itself was old, dust covered and peeling.

Andrew studied her for a moment before answering. "Yeah. Parents, a younger sister and an ex-wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Rita and I married when we were young, and we're still really good friends. We thought there might be more, but as it turns out friends was all we were. We have no regrets."

Serena studied him and thought about the story he had just told her. "What's she like?"

A fond smile spread across his lips. "Well, she's too smart for me. She's as sharp as a whip and the nicest person you'll ever meet."

Serena smiled. "She sounds nice."

"She is."

"And your sister? What's she like?" Serena asked curiously.

"Lizzie. She's just like your average kid sister. Cheeky, annoying, has this innocent sweetness about her." The fond smile returned as he thought about his sister.

Serena smiled and remained silent, allowing him to surf his memories and watched as the smile grew. She could see that he really loved his little sister and she hoped one day that she might be able to meet her.

If she ever got out of this nightmare.

* * *

Darien arrived at the station an hour after his captain had called him. He had called another agent to replace him and after checking on Serena once more he had hurried to the station. He captain had told him that they had received a tip the Red Rose Killer that could lead them to finally catching the guy.

And in doing that, Serena would be safe.

After checking the messages on his desk, went to the captain's office and knocked, but he didn't wait for a reply, he just opened the door and stepped in.

"You have something for me captain?"

Captain Luke Corners looked up as one of his best detectives barged in, although he would never tell him that. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Shields?"

Darien stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "I did knock."

The captain shook his head for a moment before getting down to business. He picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to him. "We've been trying to track down where this guy gets his roses from. They're in too good a condition for him to grow them himself and such large and expensive purchases would have raised red flags."

Darien knew all of this, but he waited patiently for his captain to get to the point.

"Two hours ago we received a call stating that there was a way to buy large quantities of roses without raising suspicion. The flower markets." The captain explained.

Darien wanted to shake his head. He had checked that out after the second killing. "I already checked that out, captain. There were no large orders for red roses."

The captain nodded. "I knew you would have checked that out, but did you check to see if any had been brought under the name of a company?"

Darien froze. He hadn't.

The captain gave him a knowing smile. "I thought so. It turns out that eight months ago this woman had a guy come around, claiming he worked for a large chain of florists that specialised in roses and that his supplier had fallen through and he was looking for another. He paid double her asking price explaining that he wanted to buy them quietly and off the books, so his competitors wouldn't know his supplier. I thought you might want to handle it yourself as you seem so keen on catching this guy."

Darien looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, it was a woman's name and her details. This was the florist. He had to see her immediately and see if there was anything she could give him that would help him identify the killer.

"Thanks, captain." He went to leave, but his captain's voice stopped him.

"And Shields, I'm hearing a lot of things about you and this Miss Luna floating around this office." His tone was one of warning and meaning.

Darien half turned and faced his captain, unsure as to where this was going.

The captain looked into his eyes. "I hear that she left your partner at her home and spent the remaining of the night at your apartment."

Darien struggled to think of something to say that would end with him walking out of his captain's office with his job. But before he could say anything, the captain spoke.

"I don't care whether this is true or not, but as she is now heavy protection I suggest that if there is something going on between you and this woman, that you keep it on the low key until we wrap things up."

Darien could have smiled, but he knew better. "Thanks, Cap. Will do." And he left the office with new hope that he could catch the Red Rose Killer and save Serena.

And then maybe they may be able to see just where their mutual attraction could take them.

* * *

It was growing dark and there still had been no word from Darien and Serena was becoming more worried with each passing minute. True she hadn't known Darien that long, but he didn't seem the type to promise to call and then just forget. Andrew had assured her of that, but he had tried to calm her down by telling her that he was probably just occupied with what he was doing and didn't know how later it was getting.

She prayed that that was all it was.

Serena was the only one in the house as the sun reached the horizon, Andrew and the other officers were doing their routine inspection of the outside of the house and the surrounding area.

It wasn't until the third ring that she realised it was a cell phone ringing, hoping it was Darien she followed the sound out onto the back porch of the house to find a black cell phone sitting on the old, faded deck chair.

Confused at what the cell phone was doing there and who would have left it there, she picked it up and hit the answer button. Putting it to her ear, she expected to hear Darien's voice, but instead the voice was chilling familiar, she would never forget the voice that had echoed through her apartment as she had opened the box full of living bloody snakes.

"Hello, my sweet Serena."

Serena gasped in horror and nearly dropped the phone as she pulled it away from her ear. She quickly looked around for Andrew or one of the other agents, but she saw no one. Drawing strength and courage from the thought that she may be able to get something from him that would help Darien catch him, she put the phone back to her ear.

"How did you get this number?"

He laughed coldly into the phone. "That's _my_ cell you're holding. _I_ put it there."

Serena gasped in horror against and quickly scanned the area, looking for any sign of him. Should she go back into the house? Hang up on him and call one of the agents and tell them to get her the hell out of there? She pulled the phone away from her ear, but his hurried sentence made her freeze.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Something in his tone made her bring the phone back to her ear. "Why not?" Her voice was trembling so much that she feared her words were not comprehensible.

He laughed again, the laughter was so cold that it sent chills down her spine. "Because if you do, someone you care about very much is going to pay the price."

Serena knew all of the colour had drained from her face and she swayed on her feet, light-headedness overcoming her and she slowly forced herself to sit down on the deck chair before she fell down.

He had Darien and now he was going to die because she had fallen in love with him and she could do nothing but listen to him over the cell phone.

"Serena?" Come a male voice that was filled with fear and uncertainty.

But the voice was not Darien's.

Serena's eyes widened in horror. "Sammy?" She breathed.

"Do you get the picture, Serena?" Come the chilling voice of the Red Rose Killer.

"What have you done to him?!" She demanded, tears filling her eyes at the thought of the danger her little brother was in.

"Nothing." The voice answered to her relief. "But whether or not that changes is up to you."

"What do you want?" She fought hard to hold back her sob.

"What I have always wanted, my sweet." He sounded amused. "You. And I'm willing to let your dear little brother go, unharmed, if you do exactly as I tell you."

Serena hesitated, what did he want from her? "I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt him."

"His fate is in your hands, Serena." He told her seriously. "Now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. In exactly one minute a cab is going to pull up outside the house two doors down, house number 786. You are to take the phone with you and get into that cab. You are going to keep the phone to your ear and if you say or do anything to alert the cab driver or any of those idiots watching you, little Sammy dies."

Serena shivered at the thought. "Where am I going to?"

"The cab driver already knows. They have been emailed instructions and don't worry, they have already been paid." Come his amused voice, but then his voice turned serious and deadly. "If you do anything to alert your body guards, Sammy dies. If you take the phone away from your ear, Sammy dies. If you do anything to cause attention, Sammy dies."

Serena swallowed even though her mouth was bone dry. "How do I know you won't kill Sammy anyway?"

He laughed again. "You're going to have to take that risk. Now, if you want to meet that cab, you'd better get going. Oh, and don't let anyone see you get into that cab. Go, now!"

Serena, being careful to keep the phone to her ear, rose to her feet and walked through the house to the front door. She opened it slowly and looked around, she couldn't see Andrew or any of the others. Closing the door behind her, she walked to her left up the street, all the way looking around for any sign of someone who might be watching her.

Just as she reached the house numbered 786 she saw a yellow taxi cab pull into the street, driving towards her. She looked around against for any sign of movement, but she saw no one.

How long had he been watching her? It must have been from the time she had arrived to know that this was his only opportunity to lure her away from her protection detail and that his window was small. They would only been occupied with the inspection for another minute at most.

The taxi cab stopped in front of her and she opened the door and slide onto the back seat and closed the door. The moment that she did, the taxi cab driver pulled away and drove down the street, unknowingly taking the woman in the back seat to what would most likely be her painful and violent death.

Andrew was done with his inspection of the side of the house when he had seen a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, at the front of the house. Fearing it was a danger to Serena, he upholstered his gun and clicked off of the safety. He ran down the side of the path, leaping over the small fence and emerging from the side of the house just in time to see Serena slide into a yellow taxi cab, holding what looked like a cell phone to her ear.

"Serena!!" He ran as fast as he could down the side walk towards the taxi cab, but it was two doors down and already driving off down the street. "Serena!! No!! Wait!! Serena!!" He called after her, but it was no use. He had reached the corner of the block and the taxi cab was pulling onto another street.

What the hell had happened? He had been gone for three minutes! And where the hell had she gotten a cell phone from? Both he and Darien had ordered the men to keep their cell phones on them at all times and there were no spares and Serena had left hers in her car and what was left of it was now down at the station in evidence.

He looked around frantically and desperately for a way to follow the taxi cab and find out what the hell she was doing, but there was nothing.

He reached and took his cell phone from his belt and flicked it open and quickly pressed his speed dial two.

It rang twice before a female voice answered. "17th street police dispatch."

Andrew took a deep breath to slow his breathing enough for him to talk. "This is Detective Andrew Simons of the 17th street precinct. A 16-20 with long blonde hair and blue eyes has been removed from the location in a yellow garden city cab, she was picked up from 786 Blackwail Street. I need the location and destination of that cab and I need it now."

"10-4. Please hold." Come the annoyingly calm voice.

Needing to do more, Andrew spun around and ran back to the house to find the other agents had already learnt that she was gone. He ran up to the closest agent and held out his hand. "I need your cell, now!"

The agent quickly handed it to him and Andrew handed him his phone. "Stay on the line and record everything she tells you." He flipped open the cell phone and dialled the number he dialled more than any other. Placing it to his ear he looked around, desperately trying to figure something out that would get him to Serena's location, but there was nothing. The cell phone in his ear rang and rang.

"Come on, Darien. Pick up." He said into the phone, but it was no use. He wasn't answering.

Which wasn't good.

Andrew turned to another agent who had his gun out, aware that something had gone wrong. "I want a bolo (Be On the Look Out) out right now! I want every police officer in the city looking for her! And I want Detective Shields found!" He looked around at the agents. They were all there. "Who hasn't got their cell?!" He demanded.

None of them answered.

"One of you hasn't got your cell, now who is it?! She had a cell phone and it wasn't hers!" He near shouted at them

They all reached for their cell phones and he realised that they all did have their phones, which meant that the cell phone had come from someone else.

Andrew realised the truth a moment before the icy wave of fear and horror hit him.

The Red Rose Killer had known where she was and the phone was his.

Which meant that he had somehow lured her away from the safety of the safe house and straight to her death.

Darien was never going to forgive him for this.

* * *

Darien arrived at the docks that hosted the flower markets, and as he looked around it appeared that they were getting ready for the markets in the morning. There was a bustle of activity around him and buckets and buckets of every kind of flower that existed.

It had taken him most of the day to locate her, but it took him only ten minutes to find who he was looking for at the busy flower markets. A short woman with shoulder length red hair who was standing in the middle of dozens of buckets of roses, all different colours, but dominantly white roses and –

Red roses.

"Mrs Hangway?"

The woman turned her attention to him and he held up his badge.

"Detective Darien Shields, ma'am." He greeted respectfully. "I understand that you placed a call to police regarding a man who has been purchasing large quantities of red roses from you and your belief that he may be connected to the Red Rose Killer."

The woman studied his badge for a moment and then a large flirtatious smile spread across her lips. A smile that he had a million times before. "I didn't say that, I just said that someone way buying large quantities of red roses from me and asked to keep it off the books. I of course, refused."

Darien caught her tone. "Mrs Hangway, I have no interest in regards to your books. I am a homicide detective who is trying to catch a killer that has raped, tortured and killed five innocent women and is trying to do so to sixth."

The woman's smile faded and she became serious. "Alright, as long as this is off the record. He's been buying off me for the past seven months but he has never said the name of his business or even hinted as to where they're going. Now I don't want to get anyone into trouble, but this guy gives me a bad feeling. He always wears shades, keeps his face down and pays in cash."

Darien nodded, he took out his notepad and wrote down the details. "Can you tell me anything about him? Height, weight, nationality, perhaps?"

The woman gave him a knowing smile. "How about his name?"

Darien's head snapped up, she had caught him complete attention.

"Yeah, I know." The woman said as she shook her head. "Goes through all that trouble to keep his identify hidden and he drops his wallet and his licence that I caught a quick glimpse at. He thought I didn't see, but I caught the name. I think it's his real name too."

Darien listened intently, his hand tightening around his pen and notepad.

"Rubeus Collins, his name was."

Collins? His eyes grew wide as it hit home. Serena's neighbour!

Before the woman could say another word, he was already running towards his car and had his cell phone out.

* * *

Andrew had just gotten the information that he needed about a taxi cab that had picked up a blonde woman from Blackwail Street just on dusk, which had fortunately included the drop off address.

The instructions for the taxi cab had been mailed to the company and paid for in advance with a very generous tip. He had not been able to believe that this had not raised red flags with the company, but he guessed that dollar signs were all they needed to keep those flags down.

The single portable police light on the top of his undercover vehicles and the loud siren, not the mention him using every evasive and defensive driving skill he had learnt throughout his life and his police training, would assure that he would get there in record time, hopefully time enough to save her. He had his foot flat on the accelerator, but the time he had lost organising the city wide bolo, would put her at the drop point well before him.

He just hoped that he had arrived in time. He must have called his partner's cell phone a dozen times, but it had rung out. That worried him, his partner always picked up his calls.

Just as he swerved to avoid becoming road kill on the expressway, his cell phone sounded. Hoping that that was either Darien or notice that she had been found alive and well, in which case he was going to kill her himself, he flipped it open and put it to his ear without even looking at the caller id, with the speed he was doing, it would cost him.

"Simons."

"Andrew!" Come Darien's urgent voice. "I found him."

Relief flooded through him. "You've caught him?"

"No. I have his name and I'm enroute to his place." Darien explained, sounding just as urgent as Andrew felt.

The relief that was short lift dropped flat. "He won't be there."

"How do you know?" Come Darien's confused voice.

"Because he's on his way to meet Serena." And as soon as the words left his mouth he removed the cell phone from his ear.

But he could still hear Darien's response. "WHAT?!"

Andrew put the phone back to his ear as he swerved to avoid a white SUV. "He found her. He somehow got to her and now she's on her way to meet him."

"You let her out of your sight?!" Darien demanded furiously.

"You can kill me later." He snapped annoyed, he already knew whose fault it was and he would deal with it later. "Right now the cab is on its way to the far end of Blinn Avenue."

"What?" Darien responded confused. "There's nothing there but old textile factories." He paused for a moment. "Which makes it a perfect place to meet."

"Yeah." Andrew agreed downheartedly. "My ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) is fifteen minutes. How fast can you get there?"

* * *

Across town Darien's eyes narrowed and his eyes became as hard as stone. "As fast as I have too. If you get there before me Andrew, save her. Please, man. Save her." He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and said a silent prayer.

Andrew was silent for a moment. "I won't let anything happen to her Darien, you have my word."

Darien's hold tightened around his cell phone until his knuckles turned white. "I'm gonna kill him, Andrew." He said seriously to his partner. "I'm not bringing him in."

Andrew was silent. Every cop knew when not to answer when those words were said with so much conviction.

"Just get to her, Darien. She needs your protection now a lot more than she needs your anger." Andrew told him wisely.

Darien accelerated as much as even he dared and his knuckles were pale from his hard grip on the steering wheel. "Just get to her." And he dropped his cell phone onto the seat and put both hands on the steering wheel.

'_Just hold on, Serena.'_ He whispered silently. _'I'm coming. Just hold on.'_

Serena looked around as the cab came to a stop and she slowly got out. She was in an alleyway, surrounded by what looked like old and abandoned warehouses.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Hey, lady. Are you sure this is where you wonna be?" Asked the cab driver, sticking his head out of his window.

"Answer him and remember what's at stake." A cold voice whispered in her ear through the black cell phone.

Without looking at the driver, she answered. "Yes."

The cab driver shrugged and slowly backed down the alleyway and turning into the next street, he drove off, leaving her alone.

Serena was standing in the middle of the dark ally, the only light came from the full moon above and a dim street light near the street. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that it was a miracle that she could hear the monster at the other end of the line. It was not smart for a woman to be alone at night in an alleyway, even if she didn't have a serial psycho killer after her.

"Now what?" She asked into the phone.

During the cab ride she had used the time to collect herself and to remind herself that her brother's life depended on her. He had tried to taunt her, but she had ignored him and he had become quiet except for the occasional instruction or taunt to Sammy. She was not about to give him any more enjoyment out of this than she had too.

"Now we meet face to face." And the line went dead.

Serena pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down at it. Fear filling her, she looked up and scanned the darkness around her, but she could see no movement or hear anything at all except for the distant sound of traffic and her own heartbeat. She knew that she had to stay calm, but it was becoming harder with every passing moment to do so.

All of a sudden, lights illuminated behind her. She spun around to see that they were car headlights and there were two dark figures in the car, but she could make out no features. She raised her hand to protect her eyes from the light and she looked over the lights to see the driver's side door open and someone step out. She watched in silence as the figure walked around the back of the car and opened the passenger's side door and a second figure rose up from the car.

"Sammy?" She called, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

"He's fine." Said the cold voice she recognised as the one that had been try to taunt her for the past forty minutes through the cell phone.

Fear gripped her, but she clenched her fists tightly and forced herself to remain still and steady, just as Darien would do. "I'm here." She said as the two walked forward into the light. "Now let him go as you promised."

As they came into the light, Serena's eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Her brother was bound, gagged and blindfolded with grey duck tape. His hands tied behind his back, he had a small cut on his forehead and there was blood covering the side of his face from it, but apart from that she could see no other injury. But she could not see the face of the Red Rose Killer and it took her a moment to realise that he was wearing a mask. A full face mask that was a smooth and shinny pure blood red with only three holes, two for the eyes and one for the mouth. With it on and the pure black smug clothing he wore, she could only describe him as looking pure evil, like a monster from a child's nightmares.

"Oh, he shall go free if you do as you're told." He told her, his voice ice cold with dark, evil pleasure. "I have no interest in him other than to get to you."

"You have me." Serena held her arms out, her hands open in a clear gesture that she was there and that he did in deep have her. She eyed her brother, there had to be a way that she could get both of them out of this, but for now she would have to play along. She took a step forward but his voice stopped her.

"Ah, ah. You don't want to get your brother killed, do you?" He asked, warning in his voice.

Serena gasped in horror, for the first time seeing the gun he was holding to Sammy's head and she heard her brother whimper in fear and pain as the gun was pressed tighter into his temple.

"That's a good girl." He said condescendingly. "Now, here's how this little exchange is going to go. I'm going to put little Sammy down on the ground and you're going to turn around, drop to your knees and put your hands behind your back. If you try anything I will put a bullet into his head. Do you understand me?" His voice and tone were deadly serious.

Serena looked at her brother's face and swallowed hard. "And you'll let him go?"

He pressed the gun tighter to Sammy's temple causing Sammy to whimper in pain more than fear. "I'll leave him on the ground and we'll drive away." He indicated his head to his right at the back of one of the factories that lined the alleyway. "This factory will open tomorrow and someone will find him. Do we have a deal?"

Serena hesitated, she could not argue with that, if he kept his word. "Yes." She answered, her voice trembling. She slowly turned around and lowered to her knees, and obeying the last of his commands she put her hands behind her back and she listened intently.

There was the sound of something heavy dropping to the ground, which she assumed was the Red Rose Killer dropping her brother onto the ground and then she heard footsteps slowly approaching her.

Icy cold fear washed over her, but she forced herself to remain still, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop herself from flinching when he lowered to his knees behind her and grasped hold of her wrists. She felt him wrap duck tape tightly around the wrists, pulling them tightly and painfully together.

Sensing him rising to his feet, he then pulled her to hers and she soon found a strip of duct tape being placed securely over her lips. He then turned her around and looked into her face. She could not see his eyes because of the blinding light behind him, but she could sense them staring into her.

"Did the police show you photos of my other women?" He asked, his grip on her arms painfully tight.

She hesitated as she struggled to decide what to do, should she obey him to ensure her brother's safety or should she lie and avoid giving him the rush she knew he would get from the knowledge that she knew exactly what was going to happen to her.

Furious at her hesitancy to obey him and answer, he released one of her arms and backhanded her hard across the face. Her head snapped back sharply, the force of the blow would have caused her to fall to the ground, had he not had such a tight hold of her arm. He pulled her upright and gripped her painfully tight by both of her arms once more.

The entire side of Serena's face throbbed violently and she could taste blood in her mouth where her cheek had been sliced against her teeth, and tears of pain filled her eyes.

"The next time you defy me, it will be a bullet for your brother." His voice was filled with anger and it scared her. "Do you understand?"

She nodded frantically, fighting against the tears in her eyes and refusing to let them fall. She wouldn't give the son-of-a-bitch the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Okay, did the police show you photos of the others?" He repeated, he tone warning her not to hesitate again.

Serena nodded, the images Darien had shown her that night flashing before her eyes.

"Good." He seemed pleased at this. "So you know the fate that awaits you?"

The tears in her eyes were no longer tears of physical pain. She nodded.

"And still you came." It was a statement. He turned and looked down at her brother and she filled with fear for her brother. "You're fortunate that your sister loves you so much, Sammy. She just gave her life for yours."

Sammy cried out violently against his gag, his voice coming out as incomprehensible loud and sharp humming and struggled against the duck tape and Serena was touched more than she could say at his attempts to get free to help her. He had always been her annoying little brother and had teased her frequently as little brothers do, but underneath it, she had always known there was love. She wished that she could tell him how much she loved him and how proud she was to have such a swell little brother, or even to say goodbye. But there would be no words for him.

The Red Rose Killer dragged her to the back of his car and opened the trunk of the car, and he pushed her inside. He looked down at her for a moment, but it was too dark for her to see his eyes.

He lowered his hand to her face and gently stroked her face. She wanted to pull away but she knew that if she did it would cost her her brother's life, so she forced herself to remain still, even as his hand travelled down her neck and down her side to her thigh. Where he stopped suddenly and pulled his hand away and without warning he closed the trunk.

She strained to listen to him. She heard his footsteps along the car and then there was a pause, part of her was waiting for the gunshot that would tell her that he had killed her brother, but it never came. A moment later she heard the sound of a car door opening and then closing. Then he started the car engine and she closed her eyes.

'_Thank god!'_ She whispered in her mind. _'Thank god you're safe Sammy.'_

But what price was she going to pay for it?

Once sure that they were at the very least two blocks away from her brother, she started to pull against her bindings, attempting to get free as quietly as she could, but in her furious attempts to get her hands free she had not been paying attention to what her feet had been doing and she kicked the side of the inner trunk, causing a metallic banging noise.

She froze, praying that he had not heard.

But suddenly, the car stopped and she heard him get out of the car and approach the back of the car and fear nearly overcame her. She remained still as the trunk opened, a wave of fresh cool night air descending over her. She looked up at him, her eyes growing wide when she saw the syringe in his hand.

She screamed into her gag, but it came out as only a high pitched squeal and she struggled violently against her bindings, but it did her no good. In the small confined space she couldn't even attempt to kick him.

He stared down at her and even though she could not see him face for the mask, she knew he was smiling. "Relax. This isn't going to kill you, it's just going to put you to sleep for a few hours. It struck me that you're the type to cause trouble, just like you did for that cop you were fucking. You know, I've been watching you for weeks and I've been tempted to grab you many times. I nearly grabbed you the day you jumped from his car, and I was tempted again when you snuck out that night to go to him. It would have been so easy to take you then." He lowered his free hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "But I wanted him to have one last taste of you before I gave you back to him in the same way I left my others. I wanted to punish him so badly when I learnt that you were fucking him, and I admit that I acted rashly, but I have a much better way to punish him for touching what was mine."

Serena barely heard him, her eyes were focused on the syringe.

"And I think that living with the knowledge of what happened to you because he couldn't protect you should be punishment enough. At least until I kill him too."

At his words, Serena's eyes snapped from his hand to his face, fear and horror in her eyes at the thought of the man she loved having to bare such a fate. She knew how much he would suffer, first his sister and then her. She didn't think that he would be able to survive loosing another woman he cared about.

He adjusted the syringe in his hand and stabbed it into her shoulder, holding her still with his other hand. "Now sleep, when you wake the fun is going to begin."

Serena cried out in pain and horror, but she was helpless as he emptied the contents of the syringe into her body.

He pulled it out and threw it over his shoulder and into the gutter and with one last look, he slammed the trunk closed for the last time.

It took only a minutes for it to being its work and she quickly became drowsy and light-headed, the darkness around her spinning before her eyes.

As she felt herself being pulled into the darkness of sleep against her will, she thought that she could hear male voices but they were far away from her and she was sinking too fast to understand what they were saying. With her eyes drooping closed, one last thought entered her mind.

'_Please help me Darien. You're my only hope now.'_

* * *

The tires of Andrew's cars squealed as he rounded the final corner and immediately noticed a man wearing what looked like a red mask, closing the trunk of his car, which was parked at the mouth of any alleyway off of Blinn Avenue.

He slammed on his breaks, upholstered his gun and switched off the safety. He quickly jumped out of his car, using the door for cover and pointed the gun at the man. "Freeze! Police!"

The man looked up, but Andrew could not see his expression due to the blood red mask he wore.

"Is there a problem officer?" The masked man asked, his voice causal.

"Hands behind your head and down on the ground! Now!" Andrew ordered, his voice loud and firm as he watched the man closely.

"Why officer, the ground is filthy." He said, his voice almost childlike. "A man could catch something."

Andrew tightened his grip on his weapon. "I will not say it again! Hands behind your head and on the ground now! Or I will be forced to open fire." It had been two years since he had had to fire his weapon and over three since he had had to kill someone in the line of duty, but he would if he had too, he had no doubt that the man he was talking to was the Red Rose Killer.

But before Andrew could prevent him, the masked man quickly reopening the trunk and reaching into it, and he pulled out two things, a limp Serena and a gun. The man held Serena in front of him and pointed the gun at her.

"Now, Detective Simons. I suggest that you put that down before I have to shoot your partner's bitch." His voice was now ice cold and held a serious warning.

Andrew's eyes narrowed. He was usually a hard man to anger, he was usually a calm and rational man, but this was not a usual circumstance. The man he had been after for six months, who had violently harmed and killed five women and was now intending to kill a sixth that not only he, but also his partner and friend had become close to caused anger and hatred to rise up from the man most would call patient and irritably calm. "Kill her and there will be nothing to stop me from putting a round into the middle of your forehead." His voice was steady, but his eyes burned with rage, hatred and fear.

"Ahh." He shrugged as if they were trying to solve an entertaining mind puzzle. "But she'll still be dead and you'll have to live with killing the woman that your partner may just actually care for. Could you live with that, Andrew?"

"You know my name." He observed, his mind scrambling to think just how he did. His name had not been mentioned in the papers or any broadcasts of the media. "Care to tell me just how you know so much about me?"

"That's my secret." He answered as his grip tightened on the gun and Serena.

"Sure." Andrew was sure of one thing, this guy was unstable, unpredictable and perfectly capable of killing both he and Serena. "Would you like to tell me your name then, since you know mine and my partner's?"

He laughed coldly, but amused. "I think not. Besides, even if you knew it, you still wouldn't catch me."

"And why is that?" Andrew asked cautiously. Every warning bell he processed was going haywire, but before he could do anything to defend himself, the Red Rose Killer moved swiftly and the bullet tore through Andrew's delicate flesh before he could fire his own weapon.

Andrew felt white hot, piercing pain in his abdomen before he even heard the sound to the gunshot or the sound of it penetrating through the metal of the car door. He felt all of the strength leave his limbs and he fell back to the hard pavement, his hands flying to the wound and covering it. His precious life's blood quickly seeped through his weakly clinched fingers and spreading across his white dress shirt beneath his jacket. The pain was mind numbing and he was almost thankful when his body stared to go numb, but the last ounce of clear thought within him warned that that was not a good thing. He struggled to draw breath after breath into his heavy lungs and to hold back the darkness that threatened to overshadow him and draw him into unconsciousness.

His vision was cloudy, and it took him a moment to realise that something was standing over him, staring down at him. He blinked and realised that he was staring up into the dark eyes of the Red Rose Killer.

"Should you live long enough to see your partner once last time." He said, his voice clear and filled with amusement. "Be sure to tell him that I have his bitch and that he will lose. She is going to die and it is going to be all his fault. He couldn't protect her. He failed and now she's going to die because of it."

Andrew did not know how, but he knew that a smile had spread onto his lips.

"I may even send him a piece or two of her."

Andrew drew in a sharp breath as he looked up into the dark eyes of the masked killer, maybe soon to be his killer. "He'll stop you." He grasped through the pain.

The Red Rose Killer laughed. "I sure hope he tries. It won't be any fun otherwise. Goodbye, Detective Andrew Simons."

And then he was gone from Andrew's eyes sight. Andrew listened until he heard the sound of a car door close and a car engine start, and then it slowly faded and Andrew knew that he was gone.

He had driven off with Serena.

Breathing hard to fight both the pain, the spreading cold numbness and the invisible weight on his chest, he slowly reached his bloody hand into his pocket and drew out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he pressed speed dial one and slowly moved it to his ear.

It took only two rings for it to be answered.

"Shields."

Andrew drew a deep, sharp breath to force strength into his voice so that his partner and close friend would hear him. "Darien."

"Andrew?" Come Darien's sharp, concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

"I've been shot. That bastard got me." He winced.

"What?!" Darien gasped in horror. "How bad?"

Andrew swallowed and closed his eyes, the battle to remain conscious becoming more difficult with each passing second. "He's got her, Darien. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."

"Don't worry about that now, we're gonna get her back and make that bastard pay." Come his ice cold, promising tone. "Just hold on, partner. Okay? Just hold on, I'm only a few blocks away."

"Forget about me, get him and save her. Don't let him get another one, Darien. He can't win again." Andrew felt the darkness becoming heavier, and so was the weight on his chest. It was near agony to breathe. "You've always been a good friend and a great cop, Darien." He said, his voice barely loud enough for Darien to hear. He could feel all of his strength leaving her. "It's been an honour."

And the bloody phone slipped from his cold, bloody hands and to the cold, black pavement below as Andrew's eyes closed and he went limp.

* * *

Three blocks away . . .

"Andrew? Andrew?!" Darien cried into the phone, ice cold fear gripping him. He released his cell phone allowing it to fall unnoticed and he reached for his police two wave radio. "Dispatch, this is Detective Darien Shields, 10-00 (officer down, all units respond). 10-52 (paramedics needed immediately) at Blinn Avenue, I repeat there's an officer down. Suspect is believed to be the Red Rose Killer, real name Reubues Collins. Treat with extreme caution! He is also believed to have 10-65 (kidnapped) victim Serena Luna. I need a city wide bolo (Be On the Look Out) on his registered vehicle, and I need everything now!"

"10-4 (Understood). Units on route. Medics ETA ten minutes." Replied a serous female voice.

"10-4 (Copy)." And he dropped the two way police radio as he passed the last block, his eyes automatically recognising Andrew's vehicle, and then he spotted a limp figure lying on the ground below the open and damaged door of the vehicle, in what looked like a puddle of his own blood. "Andrew!"

The wheels squealed against the tarmac of the road as Darien slammed down on the breaks and shot out of the car, pulling out his gun and quickly scanning the surrounding area, searching for any sign of the shooter, but seeing nothing he turned his attention back to Andrew. He went straight to the ground beside his partners. "Andrew?" He called, but Andrew gave no response.

Acting quickly, he checked for a pulse and was relieved when he felt a weak pulse, it was weak but it was there. He then turned his attention to the gushing wound. He removed his partner's hand, took hold of his shirt and ripped it open, revealing Andrew's blood soaked chest and the small round gunshot wound. Recalling his training, he pulled off his dress business jacket and pressed it down onto the wound, applying pressure and praying that he could slow the bleeding down enough to save his life until the paramedics arrived.

His thoughts quickly went to Serena and a wave of ice cold fear and remorse, far more intense than any he had ever felt since the day his sister had died, washed down over him. He closed his eyes and prayed, _'Please be alight, Serena. I will come for you and I am going to rip this bastard apart with my bare hands.'_

At the sound of approaching, running footsteps, Darien pulled one hand away and raised his glock at the approaching figure that was emerging from Blinn Avenue. He was both surprised and confused at the sight of a young man, who was in his late teens from what Darien could tell, running towards them, his hands behind his back, his mouth gagged with grey duct tape and a strip of duck tape hanging from the side of his face that was covering his right eye. Clearly the strip of tape had been used as a blindfold, he had scratches on the left side of his face, where it seemed that he had rubbed the tape off against a rough surface, most likely concrete or tarmac of the street.

The pale young man came to a halt when he saw Darien and his gun aimed straight at him.

Darien watched as he first tried to mumble through the duct tape, but then he looked around frantically before his eyes returned to him and Darien's eyes narrowed in confusion. The young man looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place his face.

And then it hit him. He had seen the young man's photo because the police were looking for him, not to arrest him but to take him into custody with Serena's parents. He was Samuel Luna, Serena's brother.

But he was called Sammy.

"Sammy?" He asked, questioningly. He wasn't completely sure with half of the young man's face covered and with dark shadows covering another good portion of his face as the only light he had was from the headlights of both their cars pointing in the same direction and a faulty streetlight above him.

The young man looked at him, surprised and confused for a moment before he nodded.

Relieved that Serena's brother was now safe and understanding why Serena had gone straight to the killer without alerting everyone. She had gone to her death to save her brother's life.

At this realisation, pure ice cold horror at the thought of something happening to Serena and the second was admiration and love at such a pure hearted woman. She had come to save her brother, knowing that it was going to cost her her life, but she hadn't hesitated.

He had to save her and make sure that no one ever threatened Serena ever again, her or her family.

"I'm a cop." He explained as he lowered his weapon and turned his attention back to Andrew. "Come here." He ordered Sammy.

Sammy quickly obeyed as Darien pulled out his pocket knife and quickly cut through the tape holding his wrists behind his back.

Sammy quickly ripped the duct tape off of his face, not caring about the pain of doing so. "Who are you?"

"My name's Detective Darien Shields." He answered. "I'm the man who was assigned to protect your sister." He indicated at his blood soaked jacket that he was pressing down tightly against Andrew's wound with. "Take this, I need you to press down hard, do you understand?"

Sammy turned paler, but he quickly traded places with him. "You were protecting her? Well, news flash. You suck at your job." He snapped, anger and fear in his voice.

"She left the safe house to save your life." Darien snapped back much more harshly than he had intended to and he saw remorse flash across the young man's face, and he drew a deep breath to calm himself. He had to be clear headed if he had any chance of saving Serena's life. "Tell me what happened." He ordered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I was on my way to meet up with my friends for our camping trip, when this psycho came out of nowhere and forced my car off the road." He explained quickly. "Knocked me out. When I came to, I was tied up. He kept me for days, drugging me, I think until he called Serena and told her that if she didn't obey his every word that he was going to kill me. He made her come here. He tied her up, threatened her and put her in the trunk of his car. He said he was going to hurt her and kill her, Detective Shields. You have to do something."

"And I am." He said, seriously as he stood up. "You're gonna stay here and look after my partner. Backup should only be a few minutes away. I'm going after Serena." Although how, he did not know. He needed time to get the intell on Collins, but Serena would be dead in a few hours. "I have to find this guy."

Sammy looked up at him. "He didn't know it, but before he blindfolded me, I woke up for a few seconds and I saw something. A symbol."

Darien turned his completed attention to him. "What symbol?"

"I've never seen it before." He explained quickly. "It was a red and a white rose crossed inside of a yellow star."

Darien's heart leapt with hope. If this was where he had taken Serena then he could find them and save her, and then kill the Red Rose Killer for daring to take her from him. "I know it. Starlight Roses. A florist company that closed down years ago." He turned back to Sammy. "When backup arrives, tell them to get units to every building baring that symbol in the city." And he turned and slide back into the passenger seat of his car. He stared the engine and sped off down the street before Sammy could protest.

He picked up his disregarded two way police radio. "Dispatch, this is Detective Darien Shields of the 17th precinct. I need the 10-20 (location) of any abandoned warehouses in the city belonging to Starlight Roses."

"10-4 (copy), please hold." Replied a female voice.

Darien waited helplessly, his grip tightening so hard on the two way police radio that it cracked under the pressure of his hold, but he didn't notice. His thoughts were focused on just one thing, the one person whom he was now more sure of than ever that he had fallen in love with, as impossible as it seemed after only a matter of days, but he had no doubt of it.

He had to save her, he had too because he had to tell her, she had to know that he loved her. Even if she didn't love him in return. He had never been one to put his heart on the line, he had always protected and shielded his heart from anything that could lead to heartbreak, but suddenly he didn't care if she didn't love him in return. He would do anything for her, he would give his life to save her if that's what it took to keep her safe and unharmed.

Rage flared at him as he thought of the Red Rose Killer, how dare he take the woman he loved! He was going to pay dearly for taking her, and if he had touched or hurt her in any way, then he was going to die. He wouldn't hesitate to protect her, even if he went to prison for the rest of his life for murder, it would be okay because he would know that she was alive and safe.

For a moment his rage faded. After this was all over, he was going to pull her into his arms and never let her go, never let her out of his sight and never again would he let anyone near her who meant her any harm. He would spend the rest of his life loving and protecting her, even if she didn't like it.

He wanted to close his eyes, to see her face that was forever imprinted on his memory, her face as she fought with him and as he made love to her, but he didn't dare. Not with the speed he was travelling, he couldn't help her if he died in a car accident.

He had to save her, whatever it took.

"Detective Shields, this is dispatch. Copy."

Darien put the receiver back to his mouth. "This is Shields, have you got the 10-20 (location)?"

"10-4 (Affirmative), Detective. There are four structures in the city once belonging to Starlight Roses." Came the reply.

"Which is the most remote?" He asked, hoping that the one he was given would be the one where Serena had been taken.

"An abandoned warehouse down at the docks off Falcon Street, near pier fifteen."

"10-4 (copy). Dispatch units to all four 10-20's (locations) immediately." He ordered.

"10-4 (copy)."

Darien dropped the two way police radio and at the next block turned it sharply, narrowly avoiding missing an oncoming truck by here inches. His hands were pale from his tight grip on the steering wheel, but he didn't notice, all that mattered was Serena and getting to her before any harm came to her.

If he lost her, he would never be able to live with himself. He'd -.

No! He wasn't going to lose her, not now.

Not ever.

* * *

Darien slowly and quietly brought his car to a halt and shut off the engine. He looked around, but he saw no sign of life. All around him dark, old looking warehouses, their purposes had been well served years ago, stood around him. Glass from broken windows scattered the ground around him, along with scattered rubbish and junk, all illuminated by dim over head lights that did very little to drive back the deep shadows of night. To his left was the river, the lights from the opposite bank played and danced on the murky brown surface.

He looked around, the area deserted and had been that way for a long time, but was it completely deserted, did one heartless monster hide somewhere with his precious Serena. It was the perfect location for him, Serena could scream for days, but no one would ever hear her.

Upholstering his glock, he switched off the safety and held it tightly with both hands, ready for anything. He slowly walked forward into the darkness, he was thankful for the half moon above, allowing him to see enough through the shadows of the night to manurer himself around any obstacles, but there was still enough of night's shadow for someone to hide within and have him walk straight passed them. He had to call upon all of his senses and instincts, and he had to be cautious and ready for anything, Serena's life depended upon it.

For fifteen minutes he walked through the group of warehouses looking for any sign of the symbol Sammy had described, but he was having difficulty finding it in the dark.

His frustration mounting, he did not notice the old, dissuaded can until he stepped on it and was set off balance and nearly ended up on his backside. Throwing his arms out, he quickly steadied himself and then cursed at the noise the can had made as it bounced, then rolled along the pavement.

"Damn it!" He cursed quietly, praying that if Rubeus Collins was there that he had not heard him. Surprise was an element that he did not want lose.

At the thought, he quickly looked up and scanned the area, straining both his sight and his hearing for any sign that would indicate that he had been detected. But there was nothing, only silence greeted him and dark shadows surrounded him.

Relief flooded him for the briefest of moments, and then he became serious once more and resumed his search.

As he walked past the small space dividing two neighbouring warehouses, he failed to notice a pair of dark eyes watching him, nor press back against the wall as he passed to avoid detection.

With its task accomplished, the dark figure with even darker eyes, silently stepped out from the darkest of shadows and into the moonlight, watching Darien's retreating back. With stealth and silence that came from a life lived in the shadows, the dark figure stalked slowly towards him, an object in his hand that was indistinguishable in the darkness of the night.

Darien paused, his instincts screaming at him that something was not right. As he slowly turned around, he noticed movement in the corner of his eyes as there was the dimmest of reflections off of something metallic.

But he was half a second too slow in his reaction time, and a second later a piece of silver pipe hit him upon the side of the head and he had fallen into unconsciousness before he had hit the ground, his glock leaving his limp fingers.

As the dark figure stepped into the dim orange light from the overhanging light, a cold and near evil smile spread across his thin lips.

Rubeus Collins reached down and took the gun from Darien's limp fingers.

"Not good enough, Detective. You should have left her to me, now you will die along with her."


	7. Chapter 13

********

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FIRST!

The next few chapters get a little confusing in reguarding whose point of view is being observed as it tends to bounce back and forth a lot, so it make it easier to identify just whose point of view it is I have put in a few clues. Darien refers to the Red Rose Killer as 'Collins' and Serena refers to him as 'Rubues', when it is Rebues's point of view he is referred to by his first name, but I have tried to make it as clear as possible to distinguish between Serena and Rubues. If you feel there is too much confusion, please let me know which parts and I'll attempt to fix it up.

So please Note:

'Collins' Darien

'Rubues' Serena (or Rubues himself for a few!)

******Chapter 13**

* * *

The first thing Darien became aware of was the severely painful throbbing of his head, and a large part of his mind, along with his body was urging him to keep his eyes closed and to rest, his need for it was overwhelming. But there was something more urgent urging him to wake, telling him something was wrong and if he didn't open his eyes and remain conscious that something terrible was going to happen.

Something was terribly wrong.

Darien slowly opened his eyes, but immediately closed them again with a painful, long moan when the light hit his eyes with the force simular to how comets impacted with the earth. Taking a moment to grasp something of his senses, he forced himself to push back enough of the pain and throbbing to allow him to slowly re-open his eyes and allow them to gradually adjust to the bright light.

As he slowly began to regain some of his senses, he realised that his hands were restrained tightly and painfully above his head in a way that prevented the heels of his feet from connecting the solid concrete floor below him. He blinked, also noticing that there was something wet and cold slowly oozing down one side of his face.

With his eyes tolerably adjusted to the light, he looked upwards to find that he was handcuffed, most likely with his own handcuffs, to what appeared to be an industrial hocked winch connected to a thick, heavy chain that disappeared into the darkness above him. He yanked down as hard as he could manage in his position on the top ends of his feet, but it did not give in the slightest.

He wasn't going anywhere on his own.

Realising that any attempt to get free would be useless, he lowered his gaze and his attention to his surroundings and looked around slowly. He was in what he safely confidently assumed was an abandoned warehouse in a lot somewhere in the vicinity to where he had parked his car, he could tell it was a warehouse in which he was in based on the only set of windows letting the dim silvery moonlight in from just below the ceiling two stories above, but he could not even see the walls of the warehouse, the low hanging portable light bulb above him cast a circle of dim orange light around him. He could see nothing else, he had no idea what lurked in the darkness around him.

With his head unable to fully turn due to his shoulders pressed to his ears, he used his feet to slowly manoeuvre himself around and he gasped in horror at the sight before him. A queen sized bed was positioned only two meters from him, the headboard was uniquely carved with designs of roses vines and it was draped with blood red satin sheets, but what caught his immediate and complete attention was the pale woman lying in the centre of the mass of blood red satin, her hands spread out sharply above her head and were restrained securely to the bedposts at the top of bed with what appeared to be climbers rope. Her eyes were closed, he could not see her face clearly as she was faced away from him, but he could tell she was unconscious, and she was so pale that it worried him gravely. For the briefest of horrific moments he had dared to allow the thought that she was dead to enter his panic ridden mind, but he quickly noticed the subtle rise and fall of her chest and the terror had gradually subsided.

He quickly, but thoroughly scanned her for any sign of harm, but he noticed none to his overwhelming relief. He carefully studied her clothing for any sign that they had been disturbed, but other than being wrinkled and smeared with dirt patches, he was certain she had not been undressed and then redressed.

Darien was flooded with relief that to his eyes she had not been touched or harmed in any way.

He quickly looked around, scanning for any sign of life or movement in the shadows. Seeing no sign of any movement, he turned his attention back to the woman who drew out such intense emotions from within him. "Serena." He whispered, not wanting to alert Collins if he was in the vicinity. "Serena!" He whispered, this time louder, but still there was no response from her. Both frustrated and worried, he knew he had no other choice. He did not want to alert Collins, but he had to know she was alright. She had to open her eyes and look at him. "SERENA!!" He snapped loudly.

Relief flooded through him as he watched her stir and moan, she turned her head his way, but she had yet to open her eyes. His relief faded and was replaced by red hot fury at the sight of an angry looking bruise staining her cheek.

How dare that bastard strike her! He was going to make him pay for doing this to her, for daring to touch what was his!

"Darien?" Come a weak, feminine groan.

Darien pushed back his fury and focused on the woman who was so easily able to create such overwhelming emotion within him with just a simple gesture or glance. Emotions he was not used to feeling this intensely, that he identified as pure flowing love, fierce protectiveness and possessiveness, rage at any who dared to harm her and pure selflessness, from the day he had met her, some part of him had known that she would always come first, even before his own well being.

For always.

"I'm here, Serena." His gentle and desperate voice soothed. He needed to keep her calm so he could remain calm himself. "Open your eyes and look at me." He begged her, he needed to see those deep blue eyes that surpassed the beauty and depth of the stars themselves.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, and blinked before her eyes seemed to focus on him. She gave him a small, loving smile before she noticed he was restrained and her smile fell as the reality of the situation sunk in. She frantically looked around, and discovered that she was tied to a bed. She struggled and pulled against the rope restraining her, but it did not give and she only succeeded in painfully chaffing her wrists and pulling the knots tighter. Realising her struggles to get free were useless, she turned back to her only hope and comfort. "Darien, where are we?" Fear and helplessness laced her voice, despite her telling herself that she had to be strong and remain clear headed.

Darien looked into her eyes, desperately wishing he could comfort her more than just offering her his assuring words and loving gaze. "A warehouse by the river."

Serena's eyes blazed with terrified understanding. She turned her attention back to his restrained form as if searching him for any harm, the same way as he had done to her movements before and looked at him as if noticing something for the first time, something she should have noticed sooner. "Are you alright?" Loving concern filled her voice as her eyes focused on the left side of his face.

Darien was confused for a moment before he realised that the cold feeling on the side of his face must have been his own blood from the wound Collins had given him when he had whacked him up the side of the head with what he gathered from the brief flash he had seen of it, had been a piece of metal pipe. He gave her a reassuring look. "I'm fine, Serena. It looks worse than it is. I promise you, I'll live."

Serena looked uncertain, but let it go for now. "We have to get out of here." She said, stating the obvious.

"I know, baby. We just need to keep calm. I'll get us out of this, you just have to trust me." He said, soothingly. The last thing he needed her to do was panic, because if she panicked then he would be even more worried about her and more focused on calming her instead than getting her out of danger.

Yeah, right! He was already in that situation, Serena being in danger made _him_ panic to the degree that he was finding it hard to focus, or was that from the whack on the head he'd been given? Either way, he had to get control of himself and focus on the situation at hand.

Serena gave him a small smile and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. "I do. I know you'll get us out of this."

Darien could not believe the trust and faith she had in him, how did such an indescribably amazing woman end up with him? And should she ever give him the chance, he would spend every precious moment of every day he had with her proving to her just how grateful he was that she had chosen him and he would assure that she would never regret her decision to entrust her heart and sake to him. With a promising look in his own eyes, he looked down into her own trusting eyes. "I swear I won't let anyone hurt you, Serena. Ever. I'll protect you, whatever it takes."

But before she could reply, a chilling voice stirred from the darkness behind him. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Darien watched Serena's face as her gaze shifted from him to look past him with fear in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take her away from there and make sure she never wore that horrified expression on her face ever again. His heart gave a painful jolt at the sight of her suppressing a terrified whimper.

Darien waited silently as Rubeus Collins, known in the newspapers as the Red Rose Killer, moved from behind him to stand between them. He watched with disgust and fury as the eyes of Rubeus Collins slowly travelled over Serena's body from head to toe. First he was going to be sick and then he was going to beat him to death with his bare hands for daring to put Serena though this torment. She didn't deserve this, none of the Collins's victims had. They had all been good women with good hearts who had only wanted to help children.

"So, we finally meet face to face." Darien sneered coldly at him, purposefully drawing his attention away from Serena to him. "Rubeus Collins."

Darien watched Serena's eyes grow wide at the mention of his name, clearly she knew it and she opened her mouth to say something, but his sharp gaze told her to remain silent and he was thankful that she obeyed.

Collins turned to him, amusement and surprise on his face. "So you know who I am, Detective?"

Darien's eyes narrowed with hatred. "Along with all the cops in LA. You'll never get away."

Collins laughed coldly with amusement. "I'm very resourceful, Detective. This just means that I have to set up a false identity and move to another city. It will be nice for some fresh-." His eyes returned to Serena with dangerous lust burning within them before he turned back to Darien to complete his sentence. "Scenery."

Darien roared with anger.

"How protective you are over her, Detective. Or should I call you Darien?" He asked with a smile twisted with evil pleasure. Clearly he enjoyed toying with them. "You know, she really does believe that you'll save her from my horrible fate." He laughed loudly.

Darien's eyes narrowed with fierce determination. "I will."

Collins laughed harder. "No, you won't Darien." He said as he turned to look straight into Darien's eyes. "You'll watch as I have my fun with her and then you will watch her die. All the while she'll be staring at you with those beautiful big blue eyes, begging you to save her, but you will only stare back helplessly, knowing that you can't save her and that you're going to watch her die a very painful and violent death."

Darien growled with dangerous, dark warning and rage, but Collins just ignored him as he turned his back to him and turned his attention to Serena who was staring at him with fearful tears in her eyes.

Collins lowered himself onto the bed and smiled as Serena shifted away from him the best she could, but restrained so tightly, she couldn't move away more than a few inches.

Rubues raised his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his ice cold and cruel hand, and he went on. "Then when you can stand it no longer, I will put you out of your misery." He was looking into her eyes, but he spoke to Darien, clearly he was drawing pleasure from tormenting Darien with his evil intentions.

Rubues ignored the sounds of Darien pulling violently against his restraints and allowed silence to fall over them for a minute before he half turned back to Darien with an evil, triumphant smile on his face. "So tell me, detective. Which of you is going to have the darker fate?"

Darien's eyes flashed red with violent, uncontrollable rage. "You will." He hissed, furiously, staring into his eyes with no fear for himself, but all the fear in the world for the woman he loved. "Because when I get free I'm gonna tear you limb from limb if you so much as touch her again."

"Oh, so protective of her, detective. Is that because it's your job to protect her or because you've been fucking her?"

Darien growled.

Rubues laughed coldly. He was greatly amused at the violent need the detective possessed to protect the pretty little thing he held captive. Darien's torment was bringing him pleasure beyond all words, and the pleasure would only build as he hurt her more and more, and he knew that in the very moment that he killed the pathetic detective in front of his bleeding, sobbing love, the pleasure would be overwhelming. It was addictive and he knew he had found a new way to drive pleasure from his victims. Up until now he had target women who were without a companion, but that would change now. He would target women who were in love and he would replay this event over and over with different couples. Oh, how enjoyable it would be to have his way with a woman as the man she loved and trusted to protect her, watched helplessly as she was raped and tortured.

Oh, why hadn't he discovered this sooner?

Serena looked up into his evil eyes filled with dark pleasure and she wondered if he had looked at the other women he had killed like he was looking at her now. He was looking at her with the greatest dark pleasure and lust she had ever seen. It made his eyes almost look inhuman and it filled her with fear, fear she refused to show but she knew she was failing. "Why?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself. "Why those women? Why did you kill them? They did nothing to you."

Rubues's eyes flashed darkly and dangerously as he filled with anger and the faintest hint of pain, but he remained silent.

Serena suddenly needed to know, if she was going to die, then she would die knowing why he was doing this. "You're her son, aren't you?"

Darien noticed the dangerous expression cross Collin's face and he wanted to scold Serena for poking the sleeping bear. Clearly she had hit a nerve and Collins did not like it, but to his horror Serena was either ignoring the danger she was obviously messing with or she hadn't noticed that she was.

"You're Mrs. Collins's son, my neighbour."

Darien's eyes grew wide. How was it possible that he had not made that connection? He was such an idiot! He should have recognized the name the moment he had been told it! Self loathing and disgust filled him, if he had made the connection sooner he may have been able to save her from this.

"I'm not her son." He spat, his ice cold tone filled with red hot rage that ran deep in him.

Serena looked into his eyes and she wondered what the woman had done to cause such hatred, pain and suffering within him. For a brief moment, she almost felt sorry for him. She had seen the pain he held in his eyes before, but to a much lesser degree. She was around children near constantly and she had seen that look in the eyes of children she strongly suspected to be suffering some form of abuse.

"What did she do?" She found herself asking, her tone low and almost gentle. A tone she used with troubled or distraught children.

His eyes narrowed again dangerously, so much so that they appeared to be merely slits on his pale face. "She abandoned me!" He snapped with hatred and anger. "I've moved from foster home to foster home all my childhood, and I finally found her eight years ago and all she did was make excuses!"

Serena could understand his anger and hatred and she prayed that she could use it to get through to him. "Rubues-." She began.

"DON'T!!" He roared at her, warning her. He glared down at her with such anger and hatred in his eyes and she gulped, swallowing her words and fearing for her life more than ever before. "Don't pretend to understand! And don't try to manipulate me! You women have done that to me all my life and now I'm going to make as many of you pay for it as possible!" And his anger and hatred was once more hidden from his eyes.

Darien had learnt two things from what Collins had just told Serena. The first had been why he had attacked women who worked with children. They had been women he had had contact with as a child, women he probably believed had ignored and manipulated him, and the second was that Serena and many other women were in danger. Collins wasn't going to stop until he was stopped.

"Now where were we?" Rubues asked her, the lust-filled look returning to his eyes that told her that she wasn't going to escape the fate he had planned for her.

Rubues turned his full attention to the woman restrained on the bed, the memories, hatred and anger fading as he turned and moved fully onto the bed. He leaned forward on his hands and knees and he positioned himself over her, ready for the real fun to begin.

Serena ignored Rubues's weight on her, she turned her gaze back to the man who was making the noises of an enraged feral animal and her breath froze in her lungs when his eyes met hers. Pain, torment and pure animalistic fury mixed with love, flared within them and she could not fight her tears any longer. She knew he blamed himself for this, for her fate and it tore her apart. She wished she could make him believe that her fate was not his fault. A fate she would gladly embrace if only he would live, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. He would watch helplessly as Rubues raped and tortured her, and it would be a torture for him that was equal to any physical pain Rubues could ever inflict upon her.

In some corner of her mind, she became aware of her shirt being ripped open and Rubues whispering something in her ear, but the words were lost to her, all she knew was Darien's pain filled eyes, a pain beyond any she had ever seen and that was torture enough for her.

Serena pulled against the rope holding her with all the strength she possessed in her, ignoring how the ropes grew painfully tight about her wrists and the rope burns that scorched her delicate skin, but it was no use. The ropes held tight.

She turned her full attention back to Darien, who was staring at her with an expression on his face that broke her heart into even smaller pieces. He clearly wanted nothing more in the world than for her to be safe and free, away from this monster, and he would have given anything to make it so. Ever since he had entered her life in what seemed like an eternity ago, he had done nothing but protect her and from that very first moment in her apartment, he would have given his life to save her, but now it was more than that, she could see it in his eyes. He would have given anything and everything he had ever had to set her free and that brought both overwhelming love and pain to her bleeding heart.

"I love you." She mouthed to him, wanting to offer him some comfort, as small as it was.

Darien's eyes grew wide at her silent words and he felt emotion rise up in him with more force than he had ever known, even when his sister had died he had not felt emotions this intense. He loved her, he knew it and he wanted to say it back to her, he really did but for some reason the words would not cross his lips. "Serena . . ." He whispered helplessly, he could feel his eyes fill with tears, tears for what would happen to her and for what they had gained and would now lose.

Serena had never known a man to sound nor look so helpless and suffering from such pain. She couldn't stand it. She had to do something to save them both, she would not let what could be her last moments in this life be like this, she would not be raped and tortured in front of the man she loved! She man she had just found!

Turning her attention back to the monster on top of her, she suddenly felt his hands on her, roaming over her warm flesh with his ice cold hands. One of which was making its way to her breast where it grabbed and painfully squeezed the tender flesh.

Serena grasped in pain and disgust at his touch, and she heard Darien cry out in fury, but she did not hear his heated and probably crude curses because a realization suddenly dawned on her.

Her feet were free!

She quickly assessed her location and his above her. He was kneeling over her, his legs spread as he had a knee on either side of her thighs and the clear opportunity brought an ice cold smile to her face, a smile that would have had the bravest of men cowering in fear. With his attention elsewhere, she tensed her entire body and prayed it would be enough, drawing upon strength even she did not know she processed, she sent her kneecap straight up in a snap movement and before he could do anything to prevent or even move to soften the blow, her knee impacted with his groin, right into an erect member and his balls, in a move that would have had any man in a fifty mile radius shuddering.

Serena watched in triumph and satisfaction as Rubues opened his mouth in a silent scream and his eyes snapped wide open in intense agony. She did not wait a moment longer before she brought both of her knees to her waist and placed them against his stomach. In a sudden and calculating movement, she nudged up against him and using her feet and her own weight, she pushed up against him and rolled him to one side, off of her and off of the bed to the cold concrete floor.

Darien could not help but to close his eyes and wince. Even though Collins deserved so much more, a shot to the groin made any man wince, partially the dead-on and perfect way Serena had managed to get him! Collins may have been a monster and Darien raged to do so much worse to him, but Darien was still a guy, damn it!

Collins moaned in agony at Darien's feet.

Darien's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the temporarily crippled man. His eyes were clinched shut in pure white hot agony and he was holding his groin lightly. Pride swelled in his chest, Serena may have been restrained and she may appear to be a delicate and fragile vision of a woman, but she knew how to take care of herself and she could hold her own. Hell, she may have even damaged him enough that he would be unable to rape another woman ever again.

But as his gaze fell upon the man's face, the pride was engulfed by rage and hatred from being forced to watch him touch and hurt the woman he loved. The woman he had sworn to protect and with the power of that fury pulsing threw him, he realized that he was close enough for him to act in a similar way that Serena had done. Drawing back his leg, bracing his weight on the other and his restrained hands, he called upon every ounce of his strength and he swung his foot forward, right into one side of Collins's face.

Collins's head snapped backwards and before the pain even had a chance to impact upon him, he became still and silent as he was knocked out cold.

Darien studied him carefully in case he was faking, but he remained silent and still, he had been knocked out cold. Ignoring the urge to hurt him more, Darien looked up at the bed to find Serena staring down at Collins with so many emotions racing through her eyes that he could not read them, but the expression on her face spoke of fear, determination and just a little hint of satisfaction. His eyes travelled over her form, her shirt had been ripped open, exposing her delicate white lace bra and her lush, full breasts that the bra did little to fully contain and the image of Collins's hands crawling over her delicate, milky and silky smooth flesh brought a fresh wave of fury and violence to him and he had to fight the urge to kick him again and again until he was sure that he would never wake up. His eyes found hers and he gave her a small smile, a smile filled with a hint of pride. "Well done, baby."

The smallest of smiles spread across Serena's sweet lips. "Thanks." And then all laughter was gone from both of them as the seriousness of the situation settled down upon both of them once more. Serena looked down at him and turned back to Darien. "How long do you think he'll be out?"

Darien studied him and was pleased to see that a large and angry looking bruise was already spreading across half of his face. "I don't know. Not long." Darien looked around frantically for something to help them get free, if they were still there when he woke up, Darien knew there would be hell to pay and chances were that Serena would be to the one to pay the most dearly.

'_Over my dead body.'_ Darien swore silently to himself as his eyes grew hard as he strained to search the surrounding darkness. They were too far out of the way to be heard by anyone, so calling out for help would be a waste of time. They were on their own and it was up to him to save her.

At any cost.

He carefully scanned Collins for anything that may get them free, such as his handcuff keys, but there was nothing that was obvious.

All of a sudden a dim silver flash caught his eye and his breath caught as he spied with was the butt of what appeared to be an army knife, it had been concealed at his waist and it must have been knocked from his belt when Darien had kicked him. That was their only hope, it was of no use to him, but Serena could use it to cut herself free.

But how was he going to get it to her? He looked around once more for anything that could help him, but there was nothing. He turned his gaze back to the knife, he had to figure out a way to do this or Serena would pay the price for her moment of rebellion.

His numb fists clinched with hard determination. No! It wasn't going to happen, no one was going to harm her ever again, least of all Collins. He had to find a way and he would, as god as his witness he was going to save Serena and he was going to tell her just how much he loved her.

Opening his hands, he wrapped his fingers around the rope looped around his handcuffs and the winch hook above him to support his weight and take some of the pressure from his pained wrists. His felt the muscles in his arms flex as he took his bodies weight, using one leg for balance, he inched his other forward, towards Collins's unconscious form and the knife in his jacket.

Serena watched silently as Darien used his foot to reach for something in Rubues's jacket, she couldn't see what, as Rubues's back was to her, blocking whatever it was. She could see every tense muscle in Darien's body straining to reach whatever it was. She wished she could help, but she knew there was nothing she could do as long as she was tied to the bed.

Darien inched closer and closer to it, stretching as far as he could, but when he could stretch no further he cried out in frustration and helplessness. He was only two inches from it! All he needed was two more inches and he could save them both, their salvation was right there, but he just couldn't reach it.

He pulled back and clinching his fists as tightly as he could with determination, he tried again, stretching his muscles so far that every muscle in his body protested painfully but he kept going, crying out with the effort of it all, and managing to gain another inch, but it was no use. No matter how much he stretched and pulled against his bindings, he couldn't reach it.

"Damn it!" Darien cried out in helpless frustration and pulled back, relaxing his aching muscles.

Serena watched as his head fell forward, and his entire body slumped as if it had been drained and she knew that she was looking at a defeated man. A man who was filled with dread and remorse and her heart felt heavy in her chest, this was a man who had to protect that he cared for. Unable to bare the sight before her, she called out to him. "Darien?"

No response.

"Darien? Please, don't do this, please. Don't give up. Look at me Darien, please." She pleaded. "Regardless of what you think, this isn't your fault."

"How is this not my fault?" He mumbled to the floor, his voice filled with remorse, dread and self loathing. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I was supposed to protect you, to keep you safe and I failed." He looked into her eyes, helplessly searching. "I've failed you."

Her heart softened at just how much he cared, he didn't need to tell her that he loved her, she could see it in him. "No. He would have had me days ago if it weren't for you, Darien. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I believed I could save my brother without any help. I didn't do what I should have done. I should have told Andrew he had my brother and about the cell phone. I got us into the mess, not you. You came here to save me, risking your own life for me. You have done everything you could to keep me safe and I didn't make it easy for you, but still you tried. Thank you, Darien. Thank you for caring so much."

Darien could do nothing but stare into her eyes, helplessly. He wanted so many things right now, and all of them were for her. He wanted her safe and away from this danger, he wanted her to laugh and joke with her friends and he wanted her to know just how much he loved her and how much he did care about her.

Serena watched the emotions play across his face and she knew that even though her words had some affect on him, he did not believe that it wasn't his fault. She doubted that there was anything she could say to make him believe her.

Drawing a deep breath, she forced herself to relax slightly as her muscles were beginning to cramp from being held so tensely.

Silence fell between them and Serena found her thoughts racing a million miles a minute and as her thoughts turned to what had happened earlier that day, a small smile spread across her lips and she couldn't help but to give a weak laugh.

Darien looked up to see a small smile on Serena's lips and he wondered for a moment if she had lost her mind, but it then dawned on him that she was going through something common in traumatic events. She was reaching for a memory, a happy and fond memory that would take her from the reality of the situation and allow herself to go someplace else and give her a moment of peace.

"You know." She said amused, breaking the silence. "If we do get out of here, I think that Andrew may actually kill me this time for just taking off."

Darien bowed his head so she would not see the sad and dread-filled expression that he knew was on his face. He did not want to tell her, she did not need to know the truth now, it would do more harm than good to tell her the truth about Andrew. He knew she was fond of Andrew, she seemed to be fond of everyone she had ever met and it would bring more pain and horror into the bleak situation.

But Serena must have noticed him stiffen, because he sensed her confused and questioning gaze on him.

"Darien? What is it?" She asked, worry and panic rising in her voice.

Damn it! He was worrying her! Taking a deep breath and forcing the expression from his face, he raised his head and looked into her eyes, trying to comfort and reassure her. "Nothing, Serena."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me Darien, not now." Her voice held a warning that reminded him of the tone his mother had used when he had gotten into mischief as a child. It seemed that it was the tone every woman possessed, the motherly tone that somehow managed to affect every man on the planet.

Darien didn't know what to say.

Serena stared at him as the silence drew on and suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Andrew? He came after me, didn't he?" Her voice was trembling. "Is he-? Oh, god! Is he-?"

Darien couldn't take it anymore, she was near hysterical and he couldn't bear to see her like that, not now. "No. He's alive as far as I know."

Serena's eyes grew impossible wide. "_As far as you know_?!"

Darien drew a deep breath. "Collins shot him. When I left him, Sammy was taking care of him and the paramedics were two minutes out." He explained. "I'm sure he's fine." He added, lying.

Serena seemed to take a minute to think it through before her eyes returned to something that would have been normal given the situation and she seemed to calm down. "So Sammy is fine?" She asked in a small voice.

Darien nodded once. "Yes. He's perfectly fine. Right now he's most likely at the station giving his report."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Her brother was safe, at least she could take solace in that, but it was quickly washed away by the fear that she was never going to see him again, never going to hear him teasing her in the annoying way he had always done, mostly about the fact that she was guyless because of all her negative traits, such as her sweet tooth, her ability to consume more food than a wrestling team and squeal at a sonic level that had every dog in the area howling. But underneath it all, they were really close and there was love there, the love of a brother and sister who may not always get along but were always there for each other.

As she had been only hours ago.

Damn it! That was not going to be the last time she saw her brother! Rubues Collins was not going to take that away from her! He was not going to take her life and the life of the man she loved! Darien had risked his life to save her and she was not going to let him die because she had been too stupid and pigheaded to walk straight into his trap!

Fierce determination and will filled her and she looked around her, searching for a way to get free of her bindings, she knew that simply pulling on the ropes wouldn't help anything, but there had to be something. She couldn't reach for whatever Darien had been trying to get from the floor near Rubues, but maybe she could do something to get it closer to him. It had been just out of his reach . . .

And then it dawned on her once again.

Her feet were free.

She looked up at the headboard and an idea came to her. As a child she had done four years of gymnastics, she hadn't been a pro, but she had been good at it. She couldn't remember why she had quit, but she still had some idea of what her body was capable of doing without serious injury.

Taking a deep breath, she studied the height of the board and her body's location, assessing whether or not it was possible.

Darien raised his eyes from Collins to the bed as he sensed moving. He had been making sure that he was still out cold when he had sensed Serena moving and he rose his gaze to see a set expression of determination on her face and he knew she was up to something, she was flexing her legs and then she moved herself down the bed as far as she could, which wasn't more than a few inches.

He watched her confused and curious at just what she was up to, he had learnt not to underestimate her and her capabilities, but what was she planning to do? She was restrained to a bed very securely. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was up to when she sprang into action.

He watched in amazement as she bent her knees and in one smooth movement she sprang herself up as her body flipped over, sending her rolling, and her feet sailing over the headboard. When her hips connected with the headboard, he watched as she pressed her hips down into the top of the headboard, and using it to support her weight and balance herself, she pulled her head out from under her and shifted her weight back so that the end result was her standing with her feet on the floor with the bottom half of her body pressed against the back of the head board. Her hands were still tied to the bed, but there was enough rope to allow her to almost stand upright. She wasn't short, but she was petite and small enough for it to work.

Darien's jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief. Had he really just seen what he thought he had seen? It was one of the most amazing, not to mention graceful movements he had ever seen and it was so simple! It reminded him of those moments when watching a movie and the words, "Why doesn't he just-?" were said.

Serena was beaming with pride and delight that her idea had actually worked! She turned to Darien to see his reaction and despite of the situation, had to choke back a laugh. If this had been a cartoon, his jaw would have been on the floor and his eyes would be popping out of his head. He was staring at her with disbelief and amazement on his face.

"Catching flies?" She asked smugly.

His jaw snapped shut. He seemed to regain some of his senses and what little of his pride he had left. "Okay, now let's see you get us out of here." He said, his voice one of a man who had just been shown up, but was trying to hide its affect on his pride and ego. "You're still tied to the bed."

Serena couldn't help but shake her head, it seemed that her simple move had dented his pride and his ego somewhat. Typical male. Turning back to him, she hid her smile and became serious. "The point wasn't to get free." She stated simply. "The point was to get some mobility."

Confusion crossed his handsome face. "So you're going to drag that bed out of here?"

Serena drew in a deep sigh and called upon the patience she used when dealing with children. "No. I thought I would move whatever it is that had your attention closer to you."

Darien looked back and forth between her and the knife, she was only half a meter away from it, if she could turn the bed around by a few degrees, she could kick the knife to him, he could pick it up with his feet and somehow get it into her hand so she could cut herself free.

"Oh sweetheart, you're a genius!" He said with a proud smile.

Serena smiled playfully. "Tell me something I don't know."

Darien's smile widened before he became serious once more. Had he had the time, he would have told her just what else she was and brought back that lovely blush to her radiant face. "Okay, Serena. I need you to get that knife in his jacket closer to me so I can give it to you. Then you can cut yourself free."

Her brows sunk in thought. "And what about you?"

Darien looked into her eyes. "Let's just get your free first, okay?"

Serena studied him for a moment. There had been something in his tone. It had been serious, but it hadn't been serious enough. But she would deal with that when she was free and Darien could focus on his own safety and not just hers.

Serena turned her attention to the bed, it wasn't a heavy bed, but it was still made of solid wood with what was most likely metal framing and it was supporting a thick spring mattress. Suddenly she was unsure about her idea, she didn't even know if she could move it.

Taking a deep breath, she took hold of the headboard the best she could given that she was tied to it and she tested its weight, it really was heavy! She felt uncertainty that she could move it, rise up in her and she looked up at Darien to see him staring back at her with confidence and belief in his eyes. He believed that she could do it, he had no doubt of her in him and that captured her heart.

They had known each other for less than a week, how was it possible for him to have such faith and belief in her when even she didn't have? How could a man be so perfect? He had given himself to her completely, she had yet to see him hold back from her, in the last few days he had given her love, hope, faith, trust and all that he was. How could she fail him? It was up to her now to get them free so they could get out of there alive, the both of them. She wasn't about to leave him, she would leave with him or not at all. She wasn't about to lose him, not when she had just found him . . .

Grasping hold of the bed headboard the best she could, she tensed her muscles and took a moment to draw upon the strength that Darien had taught her, the strength that he had given and continued to give her. He was there for her and now she had to be there for him. He had come after her alone knowing that it may very well cost him his life and she was not going to let him die while protecting her.

Not in this life.

Gritting her teeth, she heaved the bed to one side and was relieved that it moved, scrapping along the cold concrete floor a few inches. With determination and relentless will within her, she heaved the bed to the side once again. With each heave, the bed moved a few more inches until she was standing close enough to Rubues to see the butt of the army knife Darien had been trying to get to.

Serena scanned his motionless face hesitantly, what if he woke up? She had made a great deal of noise moving the bed and he had been out for a while. How much longer would he be out? It was most likely to both pure luck and Darien's anger that he was still out for the count.

"It's okay, Serena. I'm watching him."

Serena looked up at him to find his stare focused on Rubues's face, searching for any sign of him coming too. Trusting him to keep watch, she leaned forward to both brace and balance her weight on the headboard and she stretched out one leg towards the knife.

It took her several tries to hook the handle of the army knife under her shoe and she slowly inched it back away from her centimeter by never-ending centimeter towards Darien's feet and finally it was within his reach.

Darien had waited patiently for the knife to get close enough to him, but deep down he knew that they were running out of time, he had hit Collins hard, but not that hard that he would be out for the night and his urgent need to get her free was becoming more frantic. But he had forced himself to remain focused on Collins for any sign of him regaining consciousness and putting Serena in danger of serious harm.

Looking down at the knife, he once more supported his weight with his hands by grasping hold of his restraints. Moving slowly and carefully, not wanting to lose the knife that was their only chance at freedom, he slowly rotated the knife onto its side and pressed it into the centre of his foot with his other. Tensing his muscles, preparing to take all of his weight with his hands, he did not take his eyes from the knife as he spoke to Serena, careful to keep his concentration on the knife. Keeping the knife there meant getting her free and that meant save her.

"Are you ready, Serena? I'm going to lift the knife onto the bed by your hand. Will you be able to reach it?"

Serena leaned forward and down, leaning over the headboard so that her feet left the floor and her head neared the mattress as if she were trying to summersault back into the bed. "Yes. Go."

Darien didn't need any more encouragement. He sprang into action, swinging forward, he ignored the handcuffs digging painfully into the flesh of his wrists and he threw his feet out as far as he could until he was horizontal and his feet were above the bed and he released the knife a split heartbeat before gravity reclaimed him and he flew backwards and down until he was vertical and on his feet once again.

He gritted his teeth against the shooting pain in his wrists, if he didn't know better than he would say that he had done some serious damage to them, but he forced the pain to the back of his mind and he turned his attention back to Serena to find her reaching out for the knife which had fallen just out of her reach. He cursed himself for not directing it closer to her even though he knew it was ridiculous. He was lucky that it had landed so close to her and had not flown through the air and dropped back onto the floor.

Serena stretched the ropes as far as she could, her fingertips were able to touch the very tip of the blade, but she couldn't seem to get that half an inch she needed to get enough grip on it to draw it closer.

She blinked as something dawned on her and she cursed herself for being such an idiot, she didn't need to reach it, it was lying on a sheet that she could reach and pull closer to her. A small smile spread across her lips, the idiot had put a top sheet on the bed so she didn't even have to rip the seams of the fitted sheet.

Shaking her head in disbelief at her own idiocy, she took hold of the smooth satin sheet and slowly so not to tempt the fates, she moved the material up the bed until the knife was easily within her reach.

"Yes! Well done, baby!" Darien praised her with pride in his voice.

Serena looked up at him and gave him a small smile before she set to her task of cutting herself free with one hand, which turned out to be more difficult than she had thought it would be. As the ropes were so tight and her hands were tied to different corners of the bed, there was not much leeway to move and she could not get a strong enough grip on the knife at the angle needed to cut the rope running from her wrist to the bed.

That meant that she would have to cut through the part of the rope tied around her wrists and she ran the very real danger of cutting herself. Before Darien could realize what she was doing, she dropped the knife onto the bed and picked it up so the blade faced upwards towards her inner wrist and she began to cut at the ropes with haste, which she knew wasn't smart, but she wasn't about to press their luck any further by taking too long, she still had to figure out how to get Darien free. At the thought, her concentration slipped and so did the blade, and the sharp tip ran along her delicate skin and she suppress a wince of pain as she cut herself along her wrist. It was a shallow cut, but it was bleeding more than she would have liked, and in mere seconds the blood had ran into her hand, making her grip on the knife unsteady, which only caused her to cut herself again.

Darien had been keeping most of his attention on Collins, but a flash of movement caught his eyes and he looked up and for the first time took notice at exactly what she was doing and his eyes widened in horror.

She was cutting the rope at her wrist and there was blood running from three angry cuts along her wrist and into her hand, her hand was covered in blood and it was now dripping from her hand onto the bed, but it was almost as if she didn't even notice, she just kept cutting at the ropes, she was nearly through but the more she cut through the ropes the closer the came to her delicate skin and the more she cut herself!

Then he realized just what would happen when she got down to the last few strands of the rope!

"Serena!" He cried out desperately to her, but she was clearly ignoring him. "Serena! Stop now!"

She ignored him.

Darien could not take his eyes from her wrist and every time she cut herself he winced as if the pain was his own, which it almost was. If she cut herself any deeper she would bleed to death, if she wasn't already! How could so much blood come from such a slim and delicate limb?

"Serena! Please, baby! Stop it before you kill yourself!" He begged her, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

And then she was free.

Darien watched as she moved to the other side of the bed and in one smooth move, cut through the rope restraining her second wrist and she was completely free. He watched as she turned her attention to him and moved towards him with the blade still in her injured hand.

"Freeze!" He snapped almost harshly.

Serena froze, becoming alert. "What?"

Darien's eyes did not leave her bloodied wrist and with each drop of blood that fell from her wrist, he went paler. "Take care of that wrist before you worry about me!" He commanded her and it was clear that that was exactly what it was, a command with no room for argument.

Serena knew it was pointless to argue with him, so moving quickly she turned back to the bed but she immediately realized that satin would be hopeless to stem the flow of blood. She looked around for something that would help when she felt a draft across her stomach and she looked down to be reminded that her shirt was still open to reveal her bra and her eyes fell on her shirt.

Her _cotton_ shirt.

Quickly pulling it off, she wrapped it around her wrist and used the short sleeves to knot it once and she turned back to Darien who was staring at her clad only in her bra and pants and she blew out an annoyed breath when she realized what the expression he wore meant.

"You have a choice. Me dressed decently, or me bleeding to death." The situation may have been serious, but she knew his domineering protectiveness and possessiveness would become a major pain in the ass if they ever got out of there.

He was silent and she took that as a sign that even though he didn't like the situation, there was nothing he could do about it.

Serena turned her gaze to Rubues to assure that he was out cold but she froze when only cold gray concrete greeted her gaze. She gasped in horror and quickly looked around, but all she saw was darkness.

How had he gotten away without them seeing him? He had been right in front of them! And then it hit her, he had most likely rolled away when Darien's focus had been on her, which meant that they were out of time!

Holding the knife firmly in her hand, ready to defend the both of them, she stepped towards her love.

Darien cursed his own stupidity! He should have been watching Collins instead of worrying how she was dressed and now they had no idea where he was! He could see them but they couldn't see him and that put them both in great danger!

More specifically, it put Serena in great danger! Serena was the one he wanted!

If only his hands were free! If only he had his weapon!

Shit!

"Oh, shit! He has my weapon!" Darien swore, looking around frantically, but he saw nothing but darkness.

Serena looked up at him. "What?!" She gasped in horror. "He has a _gun_!"

Darien closed his eyes for a moment and in that split second made his decision. The longer Serena remained there the greater the danger to her become and the chance for her to get away became smaller. Every second they wasted was one that Collins could use to regain his senses and deal with the splitting headache he was bound to have. If Serena wasted anytime getting him free, then it could mean that she would not get away.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her with desperation, sadness and love in his eyes. "Serena." He said calmly.

So calmly that her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Serena, you have to go. Leave me and go. Run as fast as you can to my car and get the hell out of here." His voice was filled with so much emotion it was a miracle that his worlds were comprehensible.

"What?" She gasped in horror, ice cold fear and horror filled her beautiful eyes. "I'm not leaving you!" She said firmly as if he were insane for even mentioning such a thing.

"Serena." His tone urgent and his eyes pleading. "Please, baby! You have to go! He could be back any moment-."

"Exactly!" She cut him off, her hands now trembling and tears once again filling her eyes, but determination was set in her voice. "Which is why I have to get you down now! Before he comes back!" She looked around helplessly for something that could be used to do just that, but she could think of nothing. Her eyes scanned the handcuffs and the winch, but truth be told, she had no idea how to get him down.

Darien knew this. "Serena, you know it's hopeless! Now go!" He begged and ordered her at the same time.

Serena turned and met his gaze, fierce resolve set in her eyes along with her ice cold fear and burning love. Love for him. "I'm not leaving you! Not now! Not ever!"

Darien's heart burned with love for her, how could one woman be so selfless? "Go, Serena! Run, get out of here and save yourself! Please!" He begged her, he needed her to go, to be safe. He needed it more than he needed his heart to beat. Desperation and urgency filled him and spilled his eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you! What happens to me doesn't matter because if something happened to you then I would be dead anyway!"

Tears were now running freely from her eyes and he could see every ounce of love she possessed for him in those eyes. That was the woman he loved so much, the woman who held her heart in her eyes for the entire world to see.

"I'm not leaving you, Darien! I'll find a way to get you free!"

Darien's heart swelled with love for her, it was so strong that he felt as if he could harness it to break the handcuffs that restrained him from touching her with his own hands. By the gods, he loved her. How could anyone not love her? But he couldn't let her stay and face the fate that the monster known to the words as the Red Rose Killer had for her, not for his sake. Not for anyone's sake. "Serena, baby. Please go. I love you, I can't let anything happen to you."

Serena felt her eyes grow wide and her heart skip a beat. He loved her! She had known it, but to hear him say it! For the words to cross his lips and gift her ears made her tears increase, not with sadness but with love.

"So please go." He begged her, his voice so pathetic it sounded as if it came from a broken man who had nothing left in the world than to see her safe. How could she leave such a man? "Save yourself, you're all that matters to me."

The love in her heart was undeniable and she could do nothing to prevent herself from stepping forward, grasping the collar of his shirt, rising to the tips of her feet while pulling herself up against him and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss that held all of her passion, love and desperation, not to mention the remnants of all the emotions that had coursed through them both in the last hour.

Moments past before Serena pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, determination and love shining within them. A part of her mind screamed at her to listen to him and save herself, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him behind because she knew if she did then she was as good as dead anyway. Just as he couldn't lose her, she could no sooner lose him. "I love you too, Darien and I will not leave you, just as you would never leave me. Now we're getting out of here together."

Darien searched her eyes and noted the emotions there. He cursed her for what he loved so much about her, her determination and strong willed spirit, and a stubborn streak that could rival that of any other woman on Earth. Hell, if she believed the sky was green, she wouldn't stop until the entire planet believed it also and god help the man who dared to say it was blue. He could see her fear, the truth was that she was terrified, but she held fast, she was not one to let fear rule her and she wasn't about to start now, not even to save herself.

God help him, if they made it out of this alive he was going to take her into his arms and never let go, not that he could even if he wanted to. She was his as he was hers and there was nothing that could change that.

Ever.

"Serena . . ." He breathed.

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Enough." And she stepped back, studying him and his restraints. Her eyes scanned the deep metal hook connected to the winch that his handcuffs were held by. The problem was the clip used to assure that whatever was being winched didn't slide out, she had to get up there and move back the clip so that he could get out.

She lowered her gaze to his eyes, questioningly. "Can you support my weight with just your leg?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Your leg, can you support my weight to give me a step up?" She asked him, seriously.

Darien nodded. "Yeah, but for how long I don't know."

Serena nodded once, and turned back to the bed where she cut away a piece of the rope from the bed. With the piece of rope securely in hand she looked up at the darkness and studied it for a moment, searching for any sign of movement or of Rubues, but there was nothing.

Turning her back to the darkness, she turned back to Darien and held up the rope for him to see. "I need to tie back that clip so you can get off that thing. I'm gonna stand on your thigh and tie it back."

Darien nodded, understanding and without a word he focused his weight and balance on his wrists and one leg, testing his balance before he raised his leg and bent it at the knee.

Serena didn't waste any time, she stepped forward, took hold of the back of Darien's neck to use to both pull herself up and balance herself, she placed one foot at the highest point of his high and she heaved herself up. It was difficult as he was so tall, but with one last burst of effort and a half jump, she managed to pull herself up onto his thigh, using his arms to steady herself.

Darien grunted with the effort of her unsupported weight and even though he didn't say it, he prayed that she would be quick as she was wearing slightly heeled boots that were digging into him painfully and even though she wasn't heavy, so much weight on an unsupported joint for an extended amount of time equaled excruciating pain.

Serena set about her task quickly, knowing the strain he must have been under. She noticed that his wrists were a rainbow of ugly colours, purple, blue and angry red which was not a good sign for their health and she realized just how much pain he must be in. But she forced herself to ignore it, she had to get this done before Rubues came back and killed them both.

Or worse.

Grasping hold of the winch for balance, she pushed back the clip and quickly tied it in place. The rope was too thick but she managed to get it to hold. It wouldn't last for long, it would soon slip off and she didn't want to have to ask Darien to do this again. Once certain that it would last as long as possible, she released the winch and jump back, landing hard on the solid floor, pain shot up her ankles, but she ignored it.

Standing up, she turned back to Darien to see him already in action.

Darien grasped hold on the hook that held him and prepared his battered wrists to take his weight one last time, even though the pain was agony. Bracing himself for action he jumped as high as he could on his toes and he grasped hold of a highest point of the hook, which ended up being the very top of the hook, which was just high enough for him to support his weight while in a snap movement he slipped the short silver chain of the handcuff out of the hook and he let go of the hook and fell to the floor, unable to catch his weight on his feet in time and he fell back hard onto his backside.

Jumping to his feet, ignoring the protests of his body, he grasped Serena around her neck and pulled her against him, kissing her with all of his love and gratitude. She hadn't left him and she had saved him with great risk to her own life. If he wasn't so caught up in his overwhelming love for her he would be warning her to never do that again.

Darien released her and quickly scanned the darkness surrounding them. He had to get her out of there quickly and get her to safety.

He looked down into her beautiful face and gave her a small loving smile. "God, I love you." He released his hold on her and became serious. "Now let's get out of here." He looked down at his feet and noticed his discarded jacket and shoulder holster. He leaned down and picked up his jacket, noticing that his shoulder holster was empty of both his weapons. Ignoring the coldness of his own body, he handed his jacket to Serena, not needing to tell her to put it on. He then picked up his shoulder holster and quickly slid it on just in case he managed to get one of his weapons back. The familiar feeling of it around his shoulders also gave him the smallest of comforts.

Serena accepted his jacket gratefully and slipped it on, covering her cold upper body, it smelled of him, a sweet and exotic scent that made her toes curl. It was so big that it covered her from her shoulders to her lower hips.

"We've got to get out of here." He mumbled more to himself than to her as his thoughts raced to come up with a way to do just that.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Darien couldn't help it, he turned to her and gave her a look that said, _'you have got to be kidding me!'_

Serena realized what she said and she shrugged.

Darien resisted the urge to shake his head, but instead he turned his full attention to the darkness around them.

Where was Collins and why hadn't he come back for them? He was armed and knew the area, whereas they did not.

What was he up too?

Darien gave a brief look at his hands, he wished that he could find a way to get out of the damn handcuffs! If Collins came after them now then he would be at a disadvantage in more ways than one.

He had to get them both out of there, he would go after Collins another day, Serena's safety was all that mattered.

He had failed to keep her safe one time too many, and he wasn't about to let it happen ever again.

No matter the cost.

Even if that cost was his life.

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank everyone for thier reviews, support and advise!**

**There may be a sequel, but if so it won't be posted for a few months, so please keep your eyes out for it.**

**This is the last chapter before the Epilogue, so thankyou all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Well, here it is. The final chapter!**

**Enjoy! And as always, I welcome all reviews, advise and comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Stay close to me." Darien ordered her as they stepped out of the light and into the concealing darkness, Rubues's army knife held firmly in his right hand as if it were a life line.

Serena didn't need to be told twice. She had never been more afraid in her life than she was right now, but the thing was that most of the fear she felt wasn't for her own safety, it was for the man who was trying so hard to keep her safe and away from Rubues. She loved him so much, she didn't understand how anyone could feel such overwhelming love for another, partially someone she had only known only a week, but she knew in her heart in that one week he had become her whole world, as she had become his and if she ever lost him she knew her life would not be worth living.

She had been happy with her life until she had met him, or she thought she had been. But in truth, her life had been centered on her friends, family and her work, she had had nothing for herself. She'd had no one for herself and she now knew just how much she wanted someone in her life who loved her. All around her, her friends had had someone and she had never been jealous of them, but deep down she had wanted that for herself, she just hadn't known it.

Oh, god. Her life had been so simple with her job that she loved, her friends that she would go out with occasionally and the once a week visit from her parents. There had been nothing complicated in her life, until now. In a matter of days her life had become more complicated that she had ever thought possible. From the psycho killer stalking her to the homicide detective slash bodyguard that she had not only slept with, but had fallen in love with. The handsome man whom she knew so little about when it really came down to it, but she just didn't care about how much she actually knew about him, all she needed to know was his heart.

The heart she had always known and had been waiting for her entire life.

And now they were both fighting for their lives.

It was funny how life worked out. In a matter of days she had fallen deeply and madly in love, been stalked by a serial killer, had her car set alight, her brother had been kidnapped and how with the man she loved by her side, they were both fighting for their lives.

Serena blinked as her eyes adjusted as much as they could to the darkness. Looking around there was nothing else in the large deserted warehouse that she could see other than the bed she had been tied too and a few crates in the corner by what she realized was a door part ajar. She stayed close to Darien's side as they quickly, and as quietly as possible made their way towards the door, Darien constantly scanning the darkness around them for any sign of danger.

Serena looked up at him, he was alert and tense, like a warrior making his way through enemy territory carrying the one treasure most precious to him. A treasure he was prepared to die for. Her eyes lowered to the knife in his hand, she could just make out the silver blade that shone dimly in the silver moonlight.

Or a treasure he would kill for.

Serena's eyes grew wide at the realization. It was one thing to sacrifice one's life for that they loved, but it was a completely different thing to kill for that they loved.

Oh, how had she gotten them into this mess?! She had gone to Rubues to save her brother, she had never for a moment thought that Darien would end up a captive with her! But if she had known, would she still have gone to save her brother?

She honestly didn't know and she prayed she never had to make the choice either because she didn't think she could. How could anyone choose between their loved ones?

Darien felt Serena stiffen beside him and he paused in midstride. He quickly searched the warehouse for any sign of danger that she may have picked up on that he had not, but there was nothing but darkness and silence. He looked down at her with a questioning expression on his face, but was immediately captivated by her eyes. She was obviously thinking about something that was scaring the hell out of her because she was trembling almost violently and her eyes held nothing but pure fear that seemed to be holding her in some kind of trance.

How long had she been like that?

They had almost reached the door that would either reveal a trap or a chance for freedom and safety.

Acting quickly, he angled the knife away from her and gently pushed her back a few feet until her back hit the cold wall by the door.

Serena blinked as she was pulled from the trance she had been trapped within and looked up at him, the fear still clear in her eyes and on her face.

Holding her firmly, but gently by her shoulders, he leaned forward and looked into her clear soul baring eyes. "Hey, look at me. It's going to be alright. I'm going to get you out of here safely, okay?" He whispered to her soothingly, his need to calm her down was clawing at him. He needed her calm to both keep her safe and to keep himself focused. "I'd never let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe, whatever it takes."

Serena's eyes frantically searched his own, but she said nothing.

Darien took her trembling hand in his, being careful to keep the blade away from her delicate flesh, he held her hand firmly. "Serena, please baby. We don't have time for this, I need you to pull it together and trust me."

"How can I?" She mumbled.

Hurt filled him, her words had hurt him more than he wanted to realize. How could she not trust him? Hadn't he proved that she could? Hadn't he come after her when she had been kidnapped? Hadn't he tried everything in his power to keep her safe? But then again, why should she trust him, he had failed her, failed to keep her safe as he had promised.

Serena's heart broke at the hurt in his eyes and she realized how her words had sounded. Needing to ease his pain more than she needed air to breathe, she raised her other hand and placed it over his hand holding her other. "How can I trust you not to get hurt?" She elaborated softly. "How can I trust you not to get hurt while protecting me?"

Relief and love replaced the hurt in his eyes. "Oh, Serena." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I can't promise you I won't try protect you, but I can promise that for as long as I have you, I will not leave you easily." A cocky grin spread across his lips. "Besides, I'm not so easy to get rid of."

Serena caught his double meaning and a small smile spread across her lips as she raised her hand and rested it on his chest, over his heart. "You have better not be. I want you in my life for a long time to come."

Darien searched her love-filled eyes and hope flaring within the both of them. Did she mean it? Did she want him around when this was all over and she no longer needed a bodyguard? By the gods, he hoped so. He wanted to take her out on dates, take her dancing and on romantic weekends, he wanted to share her bed as she had shared his and he wanted to learn every sweet curve her goddess-like body possessed by heart and hear her moan in pleasure night after night. He wanted to make her laugh and smile and to assure that no tears ever again entered her deep blue eyes. He wanted to be the only man in her life for as long as they both lived and he wanted her to own his heart for even longer. "Nothing in heaven or hell could ever take me from you, Serena. I intend to be part of your life for as long as you'll have me."

A small loving and happy smile spread across her lips. "Eternity is a long time."

Darien suppressed his laughter and he gently kissed her forehead in silent, loving thanks. But the reality of the situation had never left him and it was now too pressing to ignore. Taking a deep breath and one last look at the love in her eyes, he turned and looked around, scanning the darkness.

The fact that Collins had not reappeared was worrying him. Where was he and why hadn't he come back for them? Was he playing games with them? Collins was armed with more than one firearm and god only knew what else. He also knew the area and how to stalk his prey without being easily seen, so what was stopping him? Darien found it hard to believe that he was seriously hurt from their assault, as sore as hell but not so much that he was permanently incapacitated for the night.

Something wasn't right. Well, the truth was that little had been right that week. Every instinct in him was screaming at him that Collins was far more dangerous than he appeared and to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

His grip on the army knife tightened. With his hands cuffed his reaction time to a trap or surprise attack would be dramatically affected and he would be easier to take down.

So what was stopping him?

Darien moved towards the door, silently signalling Serena to stay put with his free hand and he peered through the crack between the door and the wall that would have only been a few inches.

He studied the darkness that he could see, holding the knife and his entire body tense, ready for anything. He could see the wall of the neighbouring warehouse and a rusted dumpster. On the ground was the usual trash that was illuminated by the dim orange light above the doorway. He saw no movement other than a few pieces of trash being scattered by the slight breeze.

It was silent and still. Too silent and still.

Darien needed to get Serena someplace safe. Now. He was at too much of a disadvantage to assure that he could keep her safe and out of the hands of that wacko.

Slowly, he inched the door open and thanked god that it opened silently. With the door open enough for him to fit through, he kept his back to the doorframe and eased out, looking around for any sign of disturbance in the still darkness of the night, but there was nothing. Everything was silent and still.

And it unnerved him.

Holding the knife tightly, he stepped sideways out into the night, relieved he didn't have to tell Serena to followed, she seemed reluctant to leave his side and he secretly hoped that that was the way it would always be.

He studied his surroundings and cursed silently when he realized that he recognized none of his surroundings. He had been knocked out and taken to the warehouse, he had no idea where he was or in which direction his car was, or even if they were at the same lot of warehouses he had parked his car.

Unable to rely on his sense of direction in the dark, he turned to his other senses. He listened carefully, he could hear the sounds of the city in the distance, but they seemed to be coming from all around him.

He would have to go with his instincts. He only prayed they were enough.

Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward, constantly scanning for any sign of movement in the deep shadows and also to assure that Serena remained close to him.

Stepping into the shadows, he pressed his back to the cold wall of the warehouse in which had housed their own personal hell only seconds before and slowly leaned toward to look around the corner, revealing the minimum of himself to any who might be lurking in the shadows beyond.

He scanned the shadows carefully, and only when he was certain that they were safe for the moment, or as safe as they could be, he turned to Serena and nodded his head down the alleyway he had just cleared, signalling for her to follow him.

Serena watched almost breathlessly as Darien turned his attention back to what lie in front of them as he virtually slid along the wall and around the corner. Not wanting him out of her sight, she stepped forward and looked around the corner to find him standing close to the wall in the shadows and facing away from her, constantly scanning the shadows for any sign of danger.

Serena could not help but to admire him. She was more than a little turned on for him at watching him in his element and sensing his fierce intensity to keep her safe and get them both the hell out of there. She could see the firm muscles of his body tensing and flexing with every stealthy movement he made. She knew it was inappropriate timing, but she couldn't help it. Something about the strong, dominant male protecting her, the weaker female, cried out to the primitive side of her and she couldn't prevent the image of those strong, protective arms wrapped around her naked body and drawing sounds of overwhelming pleasure from her.

It amazed her that such a strong and overpowering body could be so fierce and unforgiving when protecting her, but so gentle and caring when loving her. When they got out of there, she swore she would spend a great deal of time showing her appreciation for everything he had done for her.

And then maybe she would let him show his.

Shaking her head to clear the images, she forced herself to return to the situation at hand, if she didn't pay attention it could very well be Darien who paid the price, and she realized that Darien was already two steps away from her.

Silently reprimanding herself for allowing herself to become so easily distracted, she quickly closed the gap between them and returned to Darien's side.

The minutes ticked by as they made their way through the labyrinth of warehouses that never seemed endless and identical. They could have been going in circles and they never would have known it. Everything looked the same and there were no markers that she could see to indicate a location.

Finally, Darien seemed to have had enough of wondering lost through the maze because he made a primarily male sound of frustration and slumped back against the wall of a warehouse. "God damn it!" He cursed under his breath. "We could be going in circles!"

Serena studied him. Even though she had not known him long, she could tell he was not the type to give up. Look at how he had stuck with her, even after all the grief she had given him in first few days. His head hung low as he looked down at the cracked tarmac beneath their feet, but she knew he was not seeing it. He was lost in his mind, most likely struggling to think up a plan to get them both out of there and berating himself for being unable to do so.

She studied him, committing the moment to memory. His face was covered by the raven black locks of his thick hair, and in his slumped posture he was only just taller than her, usually he towered over her as she barely came to his shoulders when he was standing upright. With long muscled legs, a flat hard stomach, abs that could be used as a washboard, a broad and hard chest that even Tarzan would be jealous of and a generous helping of muscle, he was a vision of manliness. No wonder he called so strongly to the primitive side of her, he was the type of man that women had craved as their mate since the beginning of their species.

The faintest of smiles spread across her lips as the thought that he was all hers, dawned on her and she knew her love for him was not some kind of syndrome, of the helpless victim falling for the protector. No. She knew this was something that would last a life time and maybe even beyond.

If they survived the night.

"You'll get us out of here." She whispered as she reached up and pulled back the midnight strands so that she could see some of his face. "I know it."

He turned his head slightly so he could see her and he found himself seeing trust and faith in her crystal eyes that sparkled more than the night sky. She honestly believed he would save her, that he would get them out of there. That was all he needed, he may not have had any idea what he was doing and he was doing everything step by step, but he had her, she was alive and he was going to assure she stayed that way.

He had to find a way out of there and he needed to find it fast. Collins still had not shown up and it worried him. The profilers had labelled him as obsessive, explaining that he wouldn't just forget one of his targets. He would be compelled to get them, and he would ruthlessly continue to attempt to do so until one of them was dead.

And it sure as hell wouldn't be Serena.

According to the experts, and his gut that had become instinctively sharp after many years of experience on the job, Collins wouldn't run, not until he had Serena. The thought made his heart freeze solid and his body pump even more adrenaline into his system.

He needed to do something, now!

Practically leaping up off of the wall, he rose to his full height and looked around, his eyes finding just what he was looking for.

Without any warning to Serena, just trusting that she would follow, he half jogged the thirty feet to what had caught his eye, immediately hearing Serena's footsteps a step behind him. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do because he was unable to find anything better and he wasn't going to risk looking for something better.

Without a word, Darien turned and took hold of Serena's forearm with his free hand and pulled her around to stand beside the stack of old wooden crates. He moved her back into a small gap behind one set and the wall of the warehouse, and he lowered them both to their knees, with Serena tucked securely in the gap that would hide her well enough in the darkness of night.

Serena was staring at him with a questioning gaze and he couldn't help but to cup her cheek with his free hand, which was awkward with his wrists cuffed and the knife in his other hand. "I need you to stay here and stay quiet. I will be back as soon as I can."

Fear filled her beautiful eyes and she grasped hold of his sleeve, holding it tightly as if it were a lifeline. "Where are you going?! You can't leave me here!" She whispered fiercely and more than a little desperately.

The very idea pained him, but he had too if he was going to get her out of there alive. "I won't go far, I'm just going to find a way out of here. I need to do it quickly and I can't do that as quickly if I have to protect you at the same time." He explained as bluntly as his heart allowed.

"I'm slowing you down?" She asked, her voice filled with remorse.

"No, baby." He soothed her. "Not like that. It's easier for one person to move unnoticed than two. I'm just going to have a quick look around and then I'll be right back. I'll only be gone a few minutes, ten at the absolute most." Unable to help himself, he moved forward and kissed her lips briefly. Pulling back he looked into her fear filled eyes. "You have to trust me. Now stay here and stay quiet. I'll be right back."

"You promise?" She near pleaded him, sounding so much like a scared child and for a moment he thought he had heard his sisters voice. A voice he had carried with him in his dreams and memories since the day he had lost his beloved sister.

His eyes grew hard with fierce determination. He had failed his sister that day, but he wasn't going to fail Serena. He wasn't going to lose another female he loved, he wouldn't survive it.

Noticing that the hard look on his face was unnerving her, he quickly wiped it away and forced his features to soften.

Darien gave her a cocky smile, it was forced for her benefit but he did not let it show. "Hey, I don't make promises I can't keep. I love you, I'm not going to leave you. Not for anything."

Serena's heart melted, he sounded so confident and natural when he said that, as if he had no doubt that he loved her. She forced a smile, but she could not hide the fear in her eyes. "I love you."

His smile became more genuine and then he was gone, disappearing around the crates and into the darkness of the night.

Serena closed her eyes and did something she had not done in a long time. She prayed, with ice cold fear in her soul and overwhelming love in her heart, she prayed to god to help them both survive the night.

* * *

Darien moved swiftly through the shadows. Not as swiftly or as fast as he was normally capable off, but running in handcuffs was not easy, it constantly threw off his balance. His insides screamed at him for leaving Serena alone, but he'd had no choice. He had to find a way out of the there or they'd be walking around for hours and they did not have that long.

As he moved through the labyrinth of endless warehouses, he made sure to take note of each turn so he could find his way back to where Serena was waiting for him.

As he ducked and weaved between the debris that littered the ground and the warehouses themselves, he searched for any sign that might be a way out of the maze that wouldn't end. The pain in his wrists was going worse, now red hot pulses of pain were shooting up his arms and making him wince, his legs ached and protested against every movement he made, he felt as if he were trying to move through a deep pool of thick mud. His head was throbbing with the after affects of it being hit with a metal pipe, but he forced himself to go on, to go faster and harder, Serena's life depended on him getting her out of there and he wasn't about to fail her again because of his own pain.

Darien fought the urge to close his eyes, as the image of Collins laying on top of Serena and touching her the way he had and the look on her face as she silently begged him to help her, flashed before his eyes and made him grit his teeth harder. As long as he lived, he would never forget what Collins had forced him to witness and he would never forgive him for what he had forced Serena to endure and what he intended for her to endure. Once he got Serena to safety, he was going to spend every waking moment tracking Collins until he was either dead or behind bars. He would make sure that he never got anywhere near Serena ever again.

Serena was such a sweet and loving person, she deserved nothing but the best in life, to be surrounded by loving friends and family, love and laughter. Not the pain, darkness and fear that Collins had brought to her life and if they got out of there alive he was going to devote the rest of his life to making sure that that was exactly what she was surrounded by.

Love. More specifically his love.

Darien was pulled from his thoughts when he almost tripped on a piece of broken wood that had once belonged to a packing crate. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked around and was surprised to find himself staring at a metal fence. It was rusted and most of it had fallen away from its framing, meaning it would be easy for them to slip through and to get away from there and to get to safety.

Satisfied that it was what he was looking for, he turned and forced himself to run as fast as he was able back through the maze of warehouses, taking care to pay attention to where he was going and retracing his steps, and finally to his relief the stack of crates that he left his heart hiding behind came into view.

He looked down at his watch, thankful that he had brought a glow in the dark one and noted he had been gone almost fifteen minutes. Coming to a halt at the crates, he quickly scanned the area to assure the coast was clear before he bent over slightly in an effort to catch his breath.

"It's alright, Serena. It's me. You can come out." He whispered loudly in her direction and he drew a few deep breaths into his burning lunges.

But she didn't come out.

Alert, Darien stood up and turned his attention to the crates. He quickly assured himself that they were in fact the crates he had left Serena behind. "Serena, its Darien. It's safe, come out."

Nothing but silence and darkness.

Fear gripped him and he prayed frantically that she had just fallen asleep from exhaustion. He slowly moved around the crates so he could see the place where he had left her, but his heart stopped dead when he saw nothing but emptiness and darkness. A gasp of fear and horror escaped his lips and he spun around, scanning the entire area, but he saw nothing. There was no sign of her.

"Serena!" He called out in a loud, urgent whisper and he listened intently.

What had happened to her? Had Collins found her and was at the very moment raping her? Or had she just gone looking for him since he had been gone too long?

"Serena!" He said called out as loudly as he dared.

Silence.

"SERENA!!" He cried out as loudly as he could, not caring if he lead Collins straight to him. He just needed to find Serena, she was all that mattered.

In the distance he head a woman scream, he heard Serena scream.

Before the echo had even subsided he was off, running as fast as he could, ignoring all protests from his body and the pressure from his fierce movements were putting on his wrists, but he didn't care if he broke every bone in his arms, he had to get to her.

Now!

He ran in the direction of the scream, the scenery flashing by in a blur. He ran for several minutes, until he forced himself to stop and to better assess where the scream had originated from, it had sounded as if it had come from his current location, but there was nothing but darkness, trash and warehouses around him.

"SERENA!!" He yelled as loud as he could, praying he was close and he wasn't too late to save her.

"DARIEN!!" Come a desperate cry through the darkness to his right.

Serena! And he was off like a shot in the direction of the scream. He ran past two more warehouses before his eyes caught a dim flash of something in the distance ahead of him and he picked up speed, running faster than he ever had in his life, running harder than he had the day his sister had died.

And finally he was close enough to realize what he was seeing. Collins had Serena around the throat and he was half pulling, half dragging her with him with a gun pointed at directly her head.

A gun he quickly realized to be his, the one he had held when he had been knocked unconscious.

No. Way. In. Hell. No way was she going to die by his own weapon!

"Serena!" He cried out urgently as he skidded to a halt only a few feet from them.

Collins came a halt and turned to him, pressing the gun against the side of her head, just above her ear. "Come any closer and she's dead, Shields." He threatened, completely serious.

Darien looked into Serena's terrified and guilt ridden eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed.

Darien wanted to tell her not to be, but the gun pressed against her temple held him completely. He had been in this hostage situation before and six times out of ten it did not end well for the hostage, but never before had the hostage been someone he cared out. The hostage had always been some stranger that he had wanted to save and when he had failed and they had died, he carried them with him, but if Serena came to that fate it would take him with her.

Darien clinched his fists in blinding fury, but forced himself to remain still. If he moved, Serena would die. Darien turned his gaze from those of the woman he loved to those of the man he hated more than he had ever thought possible, his own eyes becoming fierce and deadly. "Kill her and you won't see me coming." He warned dangerously and completely serious. He had killed men in the line of duty before, but he had never wanted to kill a man before and never had he wanted to do so with such ferocious intensity than that he held now. Had Serena's life not been hanging in the balance, he had no doubt in him that he would have killed Collins with his bare hands by tearing the flesh straight off his bones.

Collins laughed coldly. "Don't, detective. Don't try your bullshit on me. I know you won't risk her safety for anything, I mean look at your pathetic attempt to save her and look at this, she's back in my hands."

Darien's eyes narrowed. "For the last time."

Serena had never seen anyone look as furious or as dangerous as Darien was now. The strongest and meanest of the US Special Forces would cower before him now. She did not doubt that he would have torn Rubues apart with his bare hands if he had been able to get close enough without endangering her life.

God help the man who crossed Darien when it came to that he loved most because he was already dead, he just didn't know it.

Serena pulled against the arm across her throat, he was near choking her and she was finding it difficult to breath with the pressure against her throat. She could feel the cold metal of the gun nozzle against the side of her head and the warmth of Collins against her back. He wasn't nearly as solid or well built as Darien and in a fair fight there would be no question who would win, but he was still stronger than her and he held her firmly in place against him.

She had remained silent and still in the hiding place that Darien had left her in, and he had only been gone a few minutes when Rubues had appeared suddenly out of the darkness and overpowered her, threatening her with the gun. He had forced her to her feet and near dragged her through the maze of warehouses for ten minutes before she had heard Darien's voice in the distance and she had known he was her only chance. She had called out, despite Rubues's attempts to keep her quiet. She had fought against him and had managed to call out a second time before he had clamped a hand over her mouth and had hissed a threatening and violent warning in her ear.

Not against herself, but against Darien. Threatening that if Darien found her, he would shoot Darien in front of her very eyes. That had silenced her, but had not stilled her struggles against him.

Although now that Darien was there, he kept the gun pressed firmly against her temple because all of them knew if he removed it from her that Darien would charge at them and do everything in his power to kill Rubues for daring to touch her. Only the threat of Serena's safety kept him at bay.

"Let her go." Darien commanded brutally.

Rubues laughed, amused. "And what makes you think you can get me to do that?"

Serena's mind was clouded by fear, but she still had enough of her mind intact that she could not believe that the two males were having some warped kind of pissing contest. She could practically smell the testosterone dripping off them, along with the adrenaline.

With that thought, the fear clouding her seemed to lift enough for her to get a grip on herself and force the rest of it back, knowing if she didn't act, they were both going to end up dead. She quickly assessed her situation, Collins was focused on Darien and Darien on Collins, which gave her opportunity to act.

But how?

All she needed was a few seconds distraction to get free, just a few seconds.

Suddenly she felt the side of his left foot brush against hers and she knew what she had to do.

"Let her go and I may just let you walk out of here." Darien threatened, his voice was pure ice, which contradicted the burning fury in his eyes. "Alive." He added.

Collin's eyes narrowed. "I will be walking out of here, but tell me how is she going to leave here? With me or in a body bag?"

Darien snarled. "You won't kill her, coz if you do then you will have signed your own death warrant."

"Ah." Collins said as if they were having a conversation on the weather. "But so will you be, after all how can you live with yourself knowing that you killed the woman you loved?"

Serena listened to his taunting words and watched Darien tense, his fists were trembling and clinched so tightly that he was cutting off his circulation, his grip on the knife was so tight that she was surprised that it didn't crack under the pressure and she saw her moment to act.

With the knowledge that if she failed they were a both dead, she called upon all of her remaining strength as she acted swiftly. She raised her foot and sent the heel of the slightly heeled boots as hard as she could into the bones of his foot, at the same time she opened her mouth and lowered it to his arm around her neck, digging into the flesh through the material of his jacket and biting down as hard as she could.

Rubues cried out in pain and Serena tasted blood through the material. As he tore his arm from her mouth, he stepped back and she was free from him. His movement was so sudden that when he pushed her forward, she could not catch herself before she fell forward onto her hands and knees.

Darien didn't wait for Collins to gather himself, he was already flying forward before Serena hit the ground, he intended to tackle Collins and beat him to death, but Collins took two steps back from Serena and was in the motion of turning the gun back on her. Knowing he had to choose between getting Collins and saving Serena, he changed his direct in a single beat. Before Serena could utter a sound, he had slid the knife into the belt of his pants and wrapped one hand around her shoulder and the other grasping her under her arm. He yanked her up to her feet and more dragged than pulled her after him as he changed direction and was running as fast as he had ever moved in his life towards the five feet wide gap between the two warehouses to their right.

Pulling Serena in front of him, he looked over his shoulder quickly, knowing that they had only seconds. "Run!" He ordered her urgently.

Serena didn't need to be told again, the moment he had released his grip on her, she ran a step ahead of him down the pitch black gap with her arms out, running her hands along the walls, searching for another gap for them to turn into so they were not sitting targets should Rubues choose to shot them in the back.

The sound of a gunshot was like ice cold water fresh from the Antarctic thrown over her and she felt Darien grasp hold of her shoulder, and pull her back against him, at the same time leaning them both forward to lower their heads.

Serena wanted to stop and check Darien for injury, but she knew that they couldn't. If they stopped, they died.

After what seemed like an eternity Serena saw light ahead as the next rows of warehouses began with enough space between them to drive a truck through.

Darien knew they had to keep moving and hope to lose Collins in the maze of warehouses, but he also knew they couldn't keep running forever. They were both completely exhausted and they were both injured, at the moment adrenaline was the only thing keeping them both going and he didn't trust it too last. The human body was amazing, but it could only produce so much adrenaline in such a short time.

"Keep going!" He shouted when they reached the end of the small gap between the warehouses. "Left!" He told her as they reached the open air. He didn't know why he chose left, but it was the direction that would put the most distance between where they had been where they had left Collins.

Darien looked around. He saw nothing but what he had been seeing for the last half an hour, warehouse after warehouse.

Several minutes passed, but they didn't stop running. They just kept going, weaving between the endless rows of run down and deserted warehouses. Until finally, Serena collapsed against the side of the closest warehouse. They were both breathing so heavily that it hurt and they couldn't speak.

Darien drew a deep breathing into his burning lungs until he found his voice. He knelt down beside her, sweat was dripping off of the both of them and into their eyes. "Serena, baby. Angel." He said through heavy, deep pants. He prayed that using his nickname for her, which he personally believe suited her, would reach her though the clouds of exhaustion covering the both of them. "We have to keep going."

Serena raised her head to look at him and he could tell the simple movement required great effort. "I can't." She almost wheezed. "Darien, we can't keep going like this."

Darien could do nothing but draw breaths into his lungs for a moment, trying to be strong for her and find some strength, any strength he could use to get them both to their feet. "Listen baby, I know it's hard. But we have to keep going." He raised his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes. "He's not going to stop until he gets you and I can't let him do that. I can't watch him hurt you again, angel." He gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet, his entire body felt as if it were made of led and he was in an Olympic sized swimming pool.

He had never been so exhausted in his entire life. Not even when swimming against the relentless current of the flooding waters that had claimed his sister's life, but this time he would not pass out, he would not fail. Not this time. Reaching down he took hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet, but she was so weak that she fell against him, burying her face in his chest.

"Please." She begged him weakly. "I need to rest."

Her plea was so pathetic he wanted nothing more than to give her her wish, but his need to protect her, to save her was greater. "No, baby. If we rest, we die. Now come on." He said firmly, his voice holding the last of his strength.

Holding her arm tightly to keep her upright, they both staggered weakly along the cracked and aged tarmac for a few more feet before Serena's legs gave out beneath her and she half fell, half slid down him to the ground.

Darien wished he had the strength to carry her, but he knew it was beyond the limits he had already pushed as far as he could, testing every breaking point he had. "Serena. Get up. Please." He begged her, knowing that if he fell to his knees, he wouldn't be able to rise again.

Serena could feel the darkness closing in around her, her body was worn out beyond all measure and she was so close to passing out, she didn't know how much longer she could fight to stay conscious. She could hear Darien talking to her, but she could not make out the words, they were so far away.

Sleep began to settle over her and her mind wondered to Darien and how much she loved him. She knew he would always be there for her no matter what, no matter what happened between them she would always be able to rely on him for anything. He loved her so much, she knew he would never do anything to hurt her and always do everything to protect her. No matter the cost. He had been doing that for the past week and the lengths he would and had gone too to keep her safe had been proven in the last hour.

She loved him so much, she could hear him calling out to her in the distance and she wanted to go to him, she really did, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Even though so much within her screamed at her to do so.

'_Wake up!'_ A voice in her head snapped at her.

Serena wanted to swat the annoying voice away. _'I will tomorrow.'_ She told the voice, weakly.

'_There won't be a tomorrow or a future, if you don't open your eyes!'_ The voice warned urgently, refusing to leave her alone.

A future?

Serena gasped and her eyes snapped open as she realized just what the words meant. She hadn't looked to the future since she had left her ex-boyfriend and suddenly she was. She wanted to look to the future, a future with Darien. A future filled with love and with promise, but if she didn't get up then that future would be lost as they would both be dead and she didn't want that. She wanted her future that now looked bright if only they could survive the night, all they had to do was last until the sun rose.

Drawing strength from the possibilities of the future, of her future, she forced herself to her feet. She stood up straight and stumbled as a wave of dizziness washed over her, but she felt Darien catch her.

Had she the strength she would have smiled. He would always be there to catch her.

With that knowledge in her heart, she focused on putting one foot in front of the other, sensing Darien moving one step behind her.

They had only taken a few steps when something to their right caught his attention and he breathed as he realized what it was. It was a chance for them to get out of there and to get to safety.

"Come on." He mumbled weakly to her as he pulled her to the right.

She moaned with the effort, but followed him as they stumbled weakly passed the last row of warehouses and were hit by the open air.

Darien looked around for anything that could help them. Before them was the wide river, the lights of the opposite shore danced on the surface of the murky water. He looked around, he had parked his car near the water, but in what direction was it? If they could get to his car he could call for backup and get Serena to safety.

Drawing strength from that hope, he took hold of her arm to keep her upright and pulled her to the right and they started to make their way along the river. They were in the open and exposed, but he hoped that Collins was still in the maze of warehouses looking for them. All they needed was a little time, just a little time to find his car and drive away, leaving this nightmare behind.

For several moments they just focus on putting one foot in front of the other and holding onto each other for support and strength. They were both running on fumes and fumes did not last long, he could already feel Serena's body beginning to give out for what would be the final time.

"That's far enough." A cold voice said from behind them.

Darien froze, and sensed Serena do the same. He knew that voice, he held so much hatred for that voice and the owner of it that it near consumed him.

Serena moaned in disbelief as they both turned to see Rubues standing several feet behind them, his gun pointed at them.

Oh, dear god. Not again! What would it take for this asshole to call it quits? She was pretty, but she wasn't a damn goddess!

Darien reached for the knife tucked in his belt, intending to hurl it at him and hopeful injure him enough for him to get his gun back, but Collins moved quickly, pointing the gun directly at Serena.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're not going through this again." He told him firmly. "Drop it or I'll shoot her. I swear to god and this time I will kill her."

Darien didn't question that he was serious. He reached for the knife and grasping it between two fingers he pulled it out of his pants and held it up.

Collins indicated at the river. "Throw it in."

Darien obeyed, tossing it as far as it could out to the water and with a soft splash, his only weapon against the Red Rose Killer disappeared beneath the murky waters of the river. Needing to protect her as best as he could he took a step forward and sidestepped, placing himself protectively in between Serena and Collins.

"No matter what you do detective, this was always going to end only one way." Collins looked into Darien's eyes with superiority in his own. "There is nothing you can do to stop me coming for her, no many how many times you save her, in the end I will have my way with her."

Darien's eyes narrowed. He was a man at the end of his rope, a man with only one opinion left and that was to protect the woman he loved or die trying. There was nowhere else to run and no more tricks he could pull. There was no luck left, only the three of them, a gun and his relentless driving need to protect his delicate angel. Every instinct he possessed now was to protect his precious Serena, his angel, to care for her always and to assure that no one would ever harm her ever again.

"She is mine." Collins told Darien with certainty, as if he knew it for a fact. "She was always meant to be. Now, enough of these games. Come to me, Serena." He called to her, holding his other hand out towards her, beckoning her to him.

Serena took a small step to her right so she could see Collins but mainly remained behind Darien, where she knew he wanted her to remain.

As if believing she was obeying him, Darien moved his hands as far to the side as he could, as if to stop her.

Serena placed her hand gently on his firmly muscled arm to assure him she wasn't going anywhere. She looked into Rubues's cold and empty eyes, feeling her stubborn spirit rising up within her and she glared at him. "I will never be yours. Go ahead, rape and torture me. Kill me, but I will never be yours. I would sooner die."

Rubues laughed amused. "My dear, you are going to die mine. You will die as nothing else. Just like all the others, even in death they are mine. Every day I relive every moment I spent with them. I will carry them always." He raised his free hand to his forehead. "In here."

Serena fought against her disgust. "Haven't they suffered enough? Even in death you're torture them." She whispered sadly as she thought about those who had fallen before her. The ones that Darien had had to witness and clean up after, the ones he blamed himself for because he had been unable to find Rubues sooner.

Serena felt Darien tense beneath her hand and she knew he was fighting his own fury and disgust.

"If you want her, you'll have to kill me first because I'm not letting you anywhere near her." Darien's firm, furious voice snapped.

Rubues turned to back to him and a cold, evil smile spread across his lips. "Alright."

And the sound of a gunshot echoed through the silence of the night.

Serena cried out in horror as she felt Darien tremble at the force of the impact as the bullet tore through his hot flesh and he fell forward to the ground, motionless and still.

"Darien!! No!!" Serena screamed as she reached for him to turn him over as she prayed to every god and star in heaven that he was alright, but deep within her, she knew it wasn't so. Before she could turn him onto his back, she felt a sharp pain as Rubues grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet. She cried out in pain as she was pulled back up against him, she reached for his hands to ease the pain and the pressure on her hair and her head.

Rubues released her hair and wrapped the arm around her waist, while the gun disappeared from his hand and a knife appeared, a knife that was instantly pressed against her delicate throat.

Serena stilled, and her eyes fell to the motionless body of her love. "No." She whispered brokenly. She felt her insides being ripped apart as her heart shattered into a million pieces that would never heal. "Darien." She did nothing to fight the tears that came to her eyes and were running freely down her face. She had never felt so empty or alone and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered, not her own sake or what would happen to her.

Nothing.

Darien was gone. He had been taken from her life quicker than he had entered it.

"Now where were we?" Rubues whispered low in her ear as he moved them back and span them both around, removing Darien from her sight.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered numbly. "Nothing matters anymore."

"Now come on. Where's that fierce spirit and spitfire mouth?" He asked her with a smile on his lips as he moved the tip of the blade along the flawless skin of her cheek.

Serena ignored him, she didn't even feel the blade crease her skin.

When she didn't answer, Rubues felt anger rise up in him and he ran the blade along her cheek again, this time with more pressure and sliced through the delicate flesh of her face, drawing blood.

Serena winced in pain, but she barely felt her warm blood running down the side of her face. It didn't matter.

Darien. He was gone.

Rubues laughed, enjoying himself.

So much so neither he, nor Serena heard the sound of someone drawing in a deep, painful breath and rising to his feet, taking a step forward and raising his hands high above him.

Darien ignored the pain of the bullet wound in his midsection, Collins had not noticed it, but he had moved slightly at the last moment, enough that the bullet missed the death centre of his centre mass where his heart and lungs were located, hitting him in the midsection instead. Using the element of surprise, he stepped up behind Collins and in one smooth movement he pulled the knife away from Serena's face. Fury consumed him at the sight of blood running down her beautiful face and he parted his arms and moved the small thin chain holding his cuffs together to his throat and pulled back as hard as his drained muscles would allow, strangling him.

Serena became aware of movement behind them and suddenly she was free. She fell forward onto her hands and knees and spun around, gasping in relief and disbelief. She felt as if she had died and come back to life in the space of a minute. Emotions far more stronger and intense than she had ever known flooded through her.

Darien was alive!

And once again fighting for their lives!

Serena looked around for some kind of weapon, when her eyes fell on the knife he had dropped when Darien had started to strangle him with his handcuffs.

Darien poured all of his rage and hatred into his arms, choking the life out of him with the very handcuffs Collins had used to restrain him while he had tortured Serena.

_His_ handcuffs!

He gritted his teeth against the pain and the effort, but he pushed everything back, everything but his rage and need to protect Serena. The moment he had seen the blood on her face from where he had cut her, he had never felt stronger in his life and it was possible that there was currently more adrenaline in his veins than blood, but he didn't care. All that mattered was saving Serena and to do that, Collins had to die. He would never again let him or anyone else harm her, not even if he had to kill every other man on Earth.

Collins struggled desperately against the pressure against his throat. He reached to his waist for the gun he had slipped into his belt, but his eyes widened in horror when he felt nothing but his belt buckle. He must have dropped it! With the desperation of a man fighting for his life, he pulled back his elbow, moved to one side and sent it flying back into the bullet wound he had inflicted only moments earlier.

Darien cried out in pain and his hold around Collin's throat slipped enough for him to duck out of his arms. Darien winced against the pain and tried to regain his focus. The first thing he saw reignited the rage within him.

Serena had dove for the knife Collins had dropped, but so had Collins and when Serena's hand had closed around the knife, he grabbed her hand and twisted it. Serena cried out in pain and dropped the knife. It hit the tarmac with a metallic clatter and before it had even come to a rest on the tarmac, Collins had it in his hands and with all his strength behind it, he swung it towards Serena's throat.

Darien's eyes widened when he realized what he was about to witness and he reacted before he could even think about it. He had known the gun had fallen out of Collin's belt and it was at his feet. Moving with inhuman speed he dropped to his knees and closed his fingers around the gun and in one smooth movement brought it up and aimed it at Collins.

With no hesitation he fired. Once, twice and a third. All before the first round had even pierced Collin's flesh.

The first round hit him in the stomach, the second hit him on the right side of his chest and the third hit dead centre in his chest and pieced his heart.

An instant kill shot.

Both Darien and Serena watched as his eyes glazed over and he slowly fell to his knees. He looked up at Darien with breathless disbelief before he fell forward and became still and within seconds there was a growing puddle of blood emerging from under him.

Serena was breathing hard and her eyes were impossibly wide, she had never seen anyone die before, let alone killed to save her life. The emotions of it were unfamiliar to her, but she forced herself to push them back and turn her attention to her lover, who slowly lowered his arm and dropped the gun, which fell to the tarmac with a metallic clatter.

Darien looked down at his pale and wide eyed Serena. She had a cut along her cheek that looked nasty, but he was relieved to see that it was already beginning to clot and other than that and her injured wrist, and a few bruises, she was fine.

She was alive. She was safe. At last.

And with the thought, the last of his strength left him and he fell to his knees with a painful grunt. He suddenly became aware of his own bullet wound. He had been shot before, but never had he been anywhere that was life threatening. He felt both numbness and burning white pain shooting through his entire body and he knew it was bad.

"Darien!!" Serena screamed as she scrambled over to him. Horror, fear and worry marring her beautiful features.

She placed her hand over his and pressed against the wound, tears flowing furiously down her face.

Darien didn't want her to cry, he wanted her to smile and laugh. He forced a smile for her benefit, despite the fact he was drawing short, hurried breathes. "He's gone. It's over." He breathed in relief.

In the distance, sirens wailed and quickly grew louder.

Darien relaxed, that was the backup. He had no idea what had taken them so long, but now he did not care. Serena would be fine in the hands of the police officers who would be there soon. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed, the last of his strength left him and his upper body fell forward onto Serena.

Serena pushed back against him, her voice frantic, desperate and fearful. "No! You hang on, do you hear me Darien?!" She told him. "Help is on its way."

Darien smiled weakly at her words and her worry for him, but it was soon wiped away by a wave of blinding pain. Unable to remain upright any longer, he pushed against her and fell back to the ground, not even feeling the impact and then he was on his back.

It only took an instant for Serena to come back into his eyesight that was quickly growing blurry as his eyes grew heavy and more and more of his body became numb. All too soon all he knew was the excruciating pain from his midsection and Serena hovering above him with so many intense emotions in her tears eyes, for a moment he thought he was looking up at the night sky.

"Darien, don't you leave me! Do you hear me?" She begged him, desperation in her words and her tone.

Darien smiled up at the angel above him, that's what she was, his own personal angel. "You're safe now. That's all that matters." He whispered weakly. "My job is done."

Fear and pain erupted into her eyes, overshadowing all of the other emotions. "The hell it is!" She snapped, firmness in her tone. "If you leave me I will come to heaven myself and kick your ass!"

Darien smiled a weak smile of pure love. He raised his hands weakly to her face and gently stroked her bruised cheek with his fingertips. "I love you so much, Serena. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you the moment I met you. I knew then in my heart that I would love you. My heart has been screaming it since that first moment I laid eyes on you." His hands fell to his chest, unable to hold them up a moment longer and in the next he felt her warm hands close over his cold ones. "It just took the rest of me a while to listen."

"I heard it. I have always loved you." She whispered, pained tears running down her face. "And I always will. We're going to grow old together, okay? So you just hold on, for me. You have been so strong for me. I just need you to be stronger a little while longer. Darien, please. You can't leave me."

Darien felt the darkness closing in on him and his eyes slowly closed, he did not have the strength to keep them open. "I never will." He whispered faintly as the darkness finally claimed him.

Serena felt ice cold horror fill her heart and soul. "Darien! No! Don't you dare leave me! No! Oh, god, please no!" She wailed to the starless sky above, the wail of a woman in a soul wrenching sorrow and pain that consumed her body, heart and soul.

Serena didn't hear the approaching footsteps and their demands for her to put her hands up fell upon deaf ears as she wailed in pain, it wasn't until one of them grasped her shoulders and attempted to pull her back did she notice that she was no longer alone. She didn't care who it was, she wrenched herself from whoever was holding her and returned to Darien's side.

"Please, miss. We're here to help him." Said a kind voice.

Serena looked up and realized she was surrounded by uniformed police and detectives wearing black bullet proof Kevlar vests with the letters _LAPD_ in bold, white print across the front and back. Each had a weapon pulled and held it firmly in their hands. They all had an earwig in one ear, the white wire twirled from the top of their ear and disappeared under their collars. They swarmed around her and the area like black wasps, their loud cries lost to her ears.

She turned to the officer who had spoken to her, he was kneeling on the other side of Darien's limp body, his attention now fully on Darien as he scanned his wound. He was dressed in blue jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms to his elbows under his vest.

"Can you help him?" Her voice trembled with pain, fear and the smallest spark of hope.

He didn't look up, instead he pressed down on Darien's wounds with both hands. "I can until the paramedics arrive, they'll be here in two minutes." He explained calmly.

"Please don't let him die." She begged him, pathetically. "I love him."

The man looked up at her with sadness and pity in his eyes. "Then let us help him." He said gently, almost as if imploring her to listen to him.

Serena looked down into Darien's pale but peaceful face and she smiled affectionately. She lowered her hand to his forehead and gently moved back a stand of hair that had fallen across his eyes. He was so handsome to her eyes, eyes that saw beyond the flawless tanned skin, raven black hair and amazingly deep blue eyes to see the warm and caring heart and untainted soul beneath.

She had been blind to it when she had first met him, but she saw him now for everything he was and she loved every part of him, inside and out. He loved her, he had proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt this night and she would spend the rest of her life proving her love for him the way he had done.

If only he would live.

Unable to prevent herself, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his pale and cool forehead that was still covered with the cooling sweat from their efforts to run for freedom. "Don't leave me, Darien." She whispered against his forehead, closing her eyes and praying she could reach some part of him, to keep him alive. "I love you, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together and I'm not going to let you ruin that by leaving me." She opened her eyes and reached for his hand, grasping it and wrapping her fingers around his own. "I'm never letter go." She promised him. "If you die tonight, know I will follow. I will always follow you, wherever that may be." She closed her eyes and kissed his forehead once more. "I love you so much it hurts."

Serena gasped and she snapped back when she felt the gentlest of pressures around her fingers encased in his. He had squeezed her hand, she was sure of it! She had managed to reach some part of him. Relief flooded through her that there was some part of him hearing her, some part of him holding on and that gave her heart hope and eased some of the unbearable pain caused by the fear of losing that which mattered most to her.

"Hang in there, Darien. Just hang on in there, you hear me?" She stroked his face with her free hand and she gently squeezed his hand in return. "You're going to be okay, because if you're not then you're going to answer to me." She looked down at his hands and noticed they were still handcuffed. She looked up at the man kneeling beside Darien, her voice pleading him. "Can you take the handcuffs off him, please? He doesn't belong in them."

Detective Jonahs Corbin looked up at the dishevelled woman as if she were crazy, but as he studied her, her recognized signs of shock. The poor woman had been though a terrible and traumatic ordeal, god only knew exactly what, but she seemed to really love the man bleeding to death at his knees, a man he knew as they worked in the same office. Detective Darien Shields was one of the best homicide detectives in the city and he cared deeply about the victims.

And for some reason to the beautiful woman with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen, taking the handcuffs off was really important to her and the last thing he needed was her to become hysterical. Sighing deeply, he looked up at the closest uniformed officer and called him over to them, instructing him to remove the handcuffs and then see what was holding the paramedics.

The officer obeyed, which seemed to please the woman greatly before she turned back to the unconscious detective, whispering words of love and of promises of what was to come. His heart bled for her, she really did seem to love him.

Serena watched as the handcuffs were removed and she felt something inside of her ease ever so slightly, as if taking the handcuffs off meant that it was over and that he was going to be okay. She had forced herself to ignore his bleeding and swollen wrists for the moment and the guilt the sight brought to her. He must have been in excruciating pain, but he had bared it and ignored if for her. Her heart swelled with love, guilt and anger. She resisted the urge to yell and scream at him, telling him he shouldn't have done so much to save her, shouldn't have been so selfless, but she couldn't show her anger now. She would wait until he woke up and then she was going to kill him for being so idiotic.

And then the paramedics were there and she was once again being pulled away from him, but she wouldn't and couldn't leave him, not for anything. She fought against the strong hold on her, wrenching herself out of the grasping hands and returned to Darien, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Serena! Please, let go and let the paramedics do their job!" Came a familiar voice from behind her and she gasped, turning around and meeting the eyes of her brother.

"Sammy?" She gasped, relief flooding through her that he was alright.

Sammy knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes. "Serena, you have to let go of him. The paramedics are here now and they're going to do everything they can for him, but you have to let go." His voice was calm and rational.

"I can't." She whispered truthfully.

"That's it." Said the man on Darien's other side. "Remove her. We have to get him out of here."

Before Serena could protest, two sets of arms wrapped around her, one set she recognized as her brothers, and pulled her back, and her hand slipped from Darien's as she was dragged back.

Serena struggled as hard as she could against them. "No! I have to stay with him!" She begged them as Darien disappeared behind four paramedics. "He needs me!"

"Serena, please!" Sammy begged her, struggling to keep hold of her, she was struggling like a wildcat. "Let them help him! You'll only be in the way and slow them down. Let them save him."

Serena froze at his words, going completely limp.

Sammy nodded at the other officer who had helped him move her away, telling him that he had her and he could let go now. The officer looked unsure, but he released her and stepped back from them.

Serena slowly turned and looked into her brother's eyes, tears pouring down her face and his heart broke, there was such pain and suffering in her eyes, he didn't understand where it had come from. How much did his sister care about the detective and what had happened between them that had caused her to care so much?

Before he could ask her, she buried her face in his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her to give her what comfort he could. "What happened here, Serena?" He asked gently.

Serena looked up into his eyes and spoke through her sobs. "He saved me." She mumbled numbly. "He was willing to give his life to save mine and he may still. He should have just let me die! My life isn't worth this! Not this! I can't live without him." And she buried her face in his chest once more.

Sammy drew a deep breath and whispered gently to her that everything was going to be okay, even as he listened to the paramedics' frantic words that contradicted him and finally he heard one of them order a medivac helicopter to airlift Darien to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Serena watched as Darien was carried on a stretcher to the helicopter that would take him straight to the hospital. He was still unconscious and his heart had stopped twice in the last fifteen minutes, the paramedics had barely been able to revive him both times, but he had held on.

He was fighting for his life and Serena knew he did not lose a fight easily.

She had begged and pleaded with them to let her go with him in the helicopter to the hospital, but they had all refused her, stating no one was allowed except the patient and medical personnel.

She watched as the helicopter lifted into the air and sped away across the river and over the tall skyscrapers beyond and she kept staring at the empty sky even after it had disappeared amongst the hive of Los Angeles City.

If Darien died she would never forgive herself, she didn't even know how she would survive it, but one thing she knew for sure now was that she would if she had too. Darien had been willing to give his life to save hers, she would not let his sacrifice be in vain.

Yes, her body would live, but her heart and soul would die with him.

* * *

**. . . The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding! The Epilogue should be posted within the next few days, so stay tuned!**


	9. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

* * *

The beat of the music pulsed through the crowded night club so thickly that Serena swore it was beating her heart for her.

Serena looked around the packed night club with a miserable expression on her face as her lonesome eyes scanned the faces of the moving and swaying dancers and party-goers. She was with her friends at one of the most popular night clubs where the band Rei usually wrote songs for was playing for the night. Although the bands lead female vocalist was unable to bring to the songs what Rei's radiant voice did, but the crowd seemed to like them regardless.

At the small circle table they were seated at, she looked around at the faces of her friends. The four girls were there, Rei, Amy, Nina and Lita, but each had their boyfriend or husband with them. Rei sat next to Chad, her husband of eight months, who was holding her hand affectionately in his own. Nina sat on her Andrew's lap and was looking into his eyes with the lovey-dovey expression on her face that she had worn since they had married a month ago and they were currently involved in the world's longest lip-locked kiss. Amy sat next to Greg, her boyfriend since high school and they were holding hands affectionately, but the kind of affection that spoke innocently of true love. Although Amy didn't know it yet, Greg was planning to propose to her within the next few days. Finally, Lita sat with her solid boyfriend of two years Ken, who at the present time had no plans to propose.

And Serena sat there alone.

Her eyes rested on Nina and Andrew with both sadness and happiness in her eyes. Andrew had recovered slowly from his bullet wound and had come to visit her the moment he had gotten out of hospital, even though she had visited him regularly and that was how he had met Nina. It had almost been love at first sight. They had been together since Andrew had asked her out only a week after meeting her and they had been together since in every respect since, and they had married only a matter of weeks ago, replying to any who said it was too soon for them to marry that they had known from the beginning that they were soul mates. They were deeply in love and they were happy, and Serena was glad for them, but seeing Andrew almost constantly reminded her of Darien and what had happened a year ago that now left her without the man of her heart . . .

Rei looked up Serena and her faced softened with sadness. "Serena." She waited for Serena to turn to her before she went on. "I know you miss him girl, but you can't keep moping around like this. It isn't good for you, Sere."

At her words, the others turned their attention to her as well.

"She's right." Nina said softly, her voice gentle and caring. "Why don't you go onto the dance floor and dance with some guy instead of moping around? I'm sure Darien wouldn't mind."

Serena's eyes filled with sadness at the sound of his name and she bowed her head sadly. "I'm alright." She assured her friends whom she knew loved her very much and were only concerned for her.

"She's right Serena." Lita said firmly. "Darien wouldn't want you moping around like you've been."

"Go for it." Andrew said in agreement. "He wouldn't want anything but a smile on your beautiful face, Serena."

In need of a change of subject, she turned to Rei. "How is that new song you've been writing, coming along?"

They all exchanged looks, and Rei sighed in defeat. "I've finished, I've had the band practising it for the past two days. I was going to sing it tonight, but I would love for you to. You know it just as well as me, after all you helped me write it and we wrote it for Darien."

Serena shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, trying to hide her sadness from her friends. "Maybe." She struggled to keep her sadness from her eyes.

But her friends weren't fooled, they saw the flash of sadness in her eyes. She really did miss him so much and she would have given anything to have him there with her, but it wasn't to be.

"He may not be here with you now." Lita told her, tenderness in her voice. "But he will always be with you, true love can never be broken. Not by anything."

Serena gave her a half hearted appreciative smile and silence fell over the table.

Andrew sighed deeply, he could feel Serena's sadness affecting them all and it did not seem right that she was so sad. It was hard to be happy around Serena when she was not, the same with any of the girls, they all shared each other's pain and sorrows, but they also shared each other's happiness and laughter, it was the gift of the five girls that were so close, closer than any sisters could ever be.

Turning his attention to the golden haired goddess who by some miracle had agreed to become his wife and who he would always be crazy about, he gently enclosed his hand around hers. "Come, dance with me, my sweet wife."

"How you flatter me, husband!" Nina laughed happily, sliding from her stool but she froze when her feet hit the floor. She turned to Serena uncertainly, the hesitation clear on beautiful face and Serena did not fail to notice it.

Serena forced a smile. "Go, please. I'll be fine. Go, dance with your husband."

"Are you sure?" Nina asked.

Serena's smiled widened ever so slightly. "Yes! All of you, go and dance! Please, I promise I'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure." Rei said as she slid off of the stool and onto the floor.

"I am. Go." She waved them away from the table and watched as they manoeuvred around the people of the club and onto the dance floor, leaving her alone at the table. Her eyes watched as Andrew pulled Nina into his arms and wrapped his arms around her as they began to move on the dance floor as a slower song sounded through the club. He held her protectively and possessively against him as they swayed to the music, looking into each other's eyes and clearly trapped in their own world. They had looked exactly the same when they had danced at their wedding.

Serena could remember what that had been like with Darien, when he had held her like that, they had been the only two people on Earth and she could still remember the look in his eyes that said she was the only woman for him, the only woman he would ever see.

A sad sigh escaped from her lips. Oh, how she missed him. She wished with all her heart that he could have been there with her tonight. She could be out there on the dance floor, wrapped in his arms and feeling safe, warm and loved. Feel the way only he could make her feel.

Serena was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when she sensed someone move to stand directly behind her, almost touching her, mere millimetres were separating them and she tensed, ready to tell another guy that she wasn't interested. Guys were always hitting on her these days because she was always without a guy and in situations such as the one she now found herself in, sitting alone at a table, watching her friends dance.

But before she could open her mouth, the tall figure behind her leaned forward and placed the side of his face against the side of her head and whispered into her ear. "May I have this dance?"

Serena froze, she knew that voice! Now that she was focused she could sense his presence, as she had always been able to, she would have noticed it immediately had she not been so deep in thought. A gasp of disbelief and anticipation escaped her lips as she grasped hold of the table and used it as leverage to swing herself around to face him.

And she came face to face with the man who owned her heart and ruled her dreams.

"Darien?" Surely she was imaging things! He couldn't possibly be standing there looking down at her with those deep, intense and hungry eyes as if he wanted nothing more in the world than to devour her right there. She blinked, holding her breath as if at any moment he would disappear and be gone as quickly as he had appeared.

But there he was, standing there smiling down at her with the charming and loving smile that he held only for her, his eyes sparkled with love and laughter. His generously built, tall frame was dressed in black jeans and a black long sleeved silk dress shirt that shone with the colourful bright lights of the club. His hair was a little tussled and a strand of the raven black hair hung over one eye making him look so drop dead gorgeous and sexy that he couldn't possible be human. No human was or could ever be that perfect, yet the evidence stood before her in the form of her love. Serena knew if she were to touch him, all she would feel would be the rock hard muscles that his clothing concealed, but could not fully hide.

"Serena." The silky smooth word circled around her and consumed her, making her shiver with the intensity of emotions it held. How could one man say so much with only her name?

Serena's eyes grow wide as she realised she wasn't dreaming, and before she could stop herself, she leapt from the stool and into his arms, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, or as well as she could manage with his towering frame, and hugged him tightly. "Darien!" Oh, how she had missed him.

Darien's laughter filled her ears as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, holding her close in his strong, but gentle arms.

For the past six weeks Darien had been in Australia on an exchange training and teaching assignment. Since Darien had been the one to officially bring down the Red Rose Killer he had become a golden boy for the LA Police Force and he had always been sent to conferences and important meetings and such. Darien had finally had enough and had told his boss he wanted an end put to it and his superiors had eventually agreed on the condition Darien went to Australia for four weeks as part of a talent exchange program, where he both taught the Aussies American police tactics and learnt theirs. He had left the day after Nina and Andrew's wedding.

He had been so busy moving around the country for the four weeks and because of the time difference, they had barely been able to talk or communicate through anything other than emails.

Serena pulled away from him and looked up into his warm and loving eyes. She watched as a loving smile spread across his lips and she could not help but to close her eyes as she felt his hand cup the side of his face and his thumb gently stroke her cheek. His touch was magic, when he held her she felt so safe, calm and at peace, without a care in the world and after so long without his touch she swore that nothing had ever felt so good.

Well, almost nothing . . .

The next thing she knew, she felt his sweet, hot lips close over her own in a hungry and passionate kiss. His kiss was fierce and intense, yet gentle and spoke all the words he wanted to say to her. His kiss spoke of how greatly he had missed her and how much he loved her, it promised her he would never leave her for so long again and it spoke of what was to come once they were alone.

For weeks Serena had feared they would grow apart and he would find someone else in Australia, but now all of her fears were laid to rest. How did one man make her feel so special? So cherished and loved?

A year ago he had saved her life, he had saved her from the Red Rose Killer, but he had been shot and had been in hospital for weeks, constantly complaining that he could not touch her as he wanted too and that they were keeping him there unnecessarily. She had had to insist that he remain, and he had done so to prevent her from worrying and feeling guiltier than she had to, after all he had been shot saving her life. Once he had been well enough to be discharged, he had taken her home and they had locked themselves in his apartment for nearly a week, never leaving the room, ordering what they needed and had near no contact with the outside world.

Serena still did not know how she had managed to survive the week, but once it had passed they had been forced to return to their work, but they had spent every possible moment together, going on amazing and romantic dates and outings, from weekends away at some secluded, romantic location to a quick five minute kiss during their short lunch break before guzzling down their lunches and returning to work, both with a smile on their lips and love twinkling in their eyes.

Serena sensed Darien pull away and her eyes slowly slid open as she fought the urge to purr and she found herself looking up into his love filled eyes. Regaining what was left of her senses, she struggled to regain her voice which his kisses always seemed to steal from her. "When did you get in?" She near croaked.

Darien laughed affectionately. "Just now." He gently swept back a lock of golden hair that had fallen across her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. "Lizzie told me where to find you and I came straight here."

Serena smiled lovingly, her heart warmed from the knowledge that he had not wasted one moment to find her. "I have a surprise for you."

Darien's eyebrows rose and a devil's grin spread across his features. "Really? Do we need to go somewhere private for this surprise?"

Serena laughed happily, half wishing it did. Maybe she could organise something later that night, but for now she needed to do the surprise that up until a few minutes ago, she hadn't been interested in doing. "Wait here."

Serena reluctantly stepped back out of his embrace and Darien reluctantly released her. With a smile on her lips that now reached her eyes, Serena turned and disappeared into the crowd of the crowed nightclub.

Darien looked around, for any sign of her beautiful figure or silk locks of golden hair, but he did not spot her, which was not surprising, the club had to be pushing its limit with the number of customers packed into its four walls.

"Hey, partner!" Andrew greeted cheerfully as he slapped him in greeting on the back.

Darien blinked and turned to his partner and the three other guys with him he recognised as the girl's boyfriend or husband. They had gotten to know each other over the past year and had gone out on a guy's night once a month, on the same night the girls went out on their girl's night, but the funny thing was, after a few hours the boy's night and the girl's night always seemed to end up in the same place. Which may have something to do with the fact Darien always made sure to know where Serena was going in case he needed to find her and oddly enough he needed to find her a lot. The girls always pretended to be mad at them for crashing their girl's night, but that never seemed to last for more than a few minutes. After all it was hard for them to be made at the men they loved were sweeping them off their feet.

"When did you get in?" Andrew asked Darien, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"An hour ago." He answered before scanning the crowd once more. "Where did the girls get too?"

Andrew gave him a secretive smile. "No way am I going to spoil the surprise. They'll kill me."

Darien turned back to him, his curiosity getting the better of him. "You'll be dead if you don't."

Andrew laughed. "Sorry, man. But I'm more afraid of them than you."

Darien gave him a sweet smile, he understood exactly what he was saying, but still . . . "They don't carry a gun."

Andrew laughed hilariously. "And still I'm more afraid of them."

"Smart man." Greg commented.

"Yeah!" Chad agreed. "I would rather face a gun wheeling maniac than piss off Rei, she's downright terrifying when she's angry. She has the temper of a spitfire."

"Especially when you call her a spitfire." Ken pointed out as he laughed along with them.

Darien opened his mouth to reply when the music ended, but another song did not start up. He closed his mouth and turned around to face the stage, his breath caught when he realised that it was Serena standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone in her hand, holding it to her mouth.

All noise died down as the attention of the entire nightclub turned to her, the lights dimmed and the single beam of light focused on her.

Darien's breath caught in his throat, she looked so beautiful it stole his breath away. She was dressed in a pure white dress with thin straps than ran over her shoulders and crossed at her back. The bodice of the dress hugged her upper body showing a hint of cleavage and the skirt flowed off her hips, and ran to her ankles. The yellow light captured her hair, and gave it the appearance of glowing, as if it were made of sunlight and her eyes sparkled with the golden light of happiness and love.

How could one woman be so beautiful? And what had he ever done that had been so great for him to deserve such a perfect and loving woman?

The band started up, it's music slow, smooth and calm and before he could pay it any more attention, Serena opened her mouth and her radiant voice sounded throughout the nightclub.

"_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end."_

As she sung, Serena's eyes scanned the crowd until she found him and caught his intense, loving gaze and she held it as she sung. It was clear even though the club was filled to capacity, she sung only for him. Her voice was so beautiful and held such emotion that he was completely hung on every word from her sweet lips and he felt tears come to his eyes, tears of happiness and love.

As the music picked up its pace, a blissfully happy and loving smile spread across Serena's lips and she began to move with the music, never once breaking eye contact with him.

"_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine."_

Serena pulled the microphone from her lips, raised her hand to her lips and she blew him a kiss.

The curious eyes of everyone in the night club seemed to follow the kiss right to Darien, many of the eyes becoming envious, either at the kiss that had been only for him, or the handsome man the woman on stage held completely spell bound. But Darien didn't even notice. He couldn't take his eyes off of the radiant angel, his radiant angel up on the stage, surrounded by the colourful dancing lights.

All eyes turned back to the gorgeous, beaming angel on the stage.

"_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I-."_

Serena twirled around, the skirt of her dress whirling around her, her hips moving to the beat causing her hair to move around her like liquid golden sunlight and her eyes found his once more.

"_-Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine."_

Suddenly Rei was standing beside Serena and she reached for the microphone, an overwhelmingly happy smile on her lips and she gently pushed Serena on the shoulder towards the half stair case leading from the stage to the dance floor.

"Go kiss him girl!" Her words could be heard across the dance floor due to the fact she now held the microphone to her own lips and without missing a beat, continued with the song.

Serena laughed. The sound of the radiant noise lost to the music. She turned and walked down the stairs off the stage and onto the dance floor.

Darien's feet moved forward of their own accord and just as Moses parted the Red Sea, the crowd parted for them, giving him a clear path to Serena. She was slowly walking towards him, walking to the pace of the music and a smile of pure love and happiness spread across him lips, whatever he had done to deserve her no longer mattered, all that mattered was that he kept her, for always.

In the background he could hear Rei singing with happiness in her voice as they moved closer and closer to each other.

"_This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals."_

Finally they met in the middle of the dance floor, all eyes on them but they did not notice. There was nothing but them and the song and music in the background.

Serena stood before him, looking up into his eyes with nothing but love and happiness blazing like the sun in her own eyes. "I love you, Darien." She whispered as she raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek in the most gentle of touches.

"_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine." _

Darien smiled lovingly down at her, his eyes twinkling with love and happiness. He raised his hand to hers and cupped her hand holding his cheek. "I love you, Serena." And his other arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him and lowered his lips to her own, claiming her lips in a kiss that spoke of love, a love that was true and a once in a life time.

The entire room broke out into applause and wolf whistles, but they did not even notice.

"_And you showed me a world that I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream."_

Serena moaned into the kiss, true happiness and love in her heart. Suddenly she knew their future was looking brighter than ever. It was funny how it took a psycho killer and bloody roses to help her find true love.

"_Happily ever after just took time."_

She smiled blissfully into the kiss.

So this was how the road of love and bloody roses ended.

With a happy ending and a new beginning that left broken pasts behind and a bright future on the horizon, one they would share.

"_Once upon this broken heart of mine."_

**The End**

* * *

Song is _'Once Upon a Broken Heart'_ by the Beu Sisters

**Well, that's it for Love and Bloody Roses, I hope you have enjoyed my Fanfic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**I would like to thank everyone for thier kind and generous reviews! They have inspired me to write a sequel, each and every one! So thankyou!**

**The sequel has been posted, named **_**Love and Bloody Roses: Bloodlust.**_


End file.
